De la Historia de un Elfo
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: Capitulo 11, Legolas permanece en Imladris.
1. Legolas Hojaverde, una luz en la oscurid...

.: Bueno, mi historia como podrán darse cuenta es sobre Legolas, me he tomado ciertas libertades con el personaje ya que no tiene un pasado a partir de la conformación de la comunidad, bueno espero que os guste. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**__**

DE LA HISTORIA DE UN ELFO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

1. Legolas HojaVerde, una luz en la oscuridad 

Había un gran alboroto en todo el reino, los siervos del rey iban por todos lados acatando las ordenes de su señor, el bosque resplandecía mas que nunca y los Ruiseñores cantaban a la llegada del príncipe. 

- señor, ya lo puede ver- Asomo de la puerta un hermoso rostro elfico en el cual unos rubios cabellos bajaban por su cara.

- Ya nació, pero- Dijo aquel señor lleno de alegría - es es... - su voz se quebranto.

- Es un hermoso Príncipe - Contesto Aranel e Invitándolo a Seguir a la habitación - ¿cómo llamareis a vuestro hijo?.

El rey lo miro a el y luego dirigió su mirada a los demás elfos presentes y exclamo: - Se llamara Legolas. Legolas, Hoja verde príncipe del bosque.

Rápidamente entro a la habitación, tenía unas lindas cortinas blancas en la ventana, la cama era amplia y su manto era de un color verde pálido, a la izquierda de la cama se encontraba una joven Ela tocando unas de las mas hermosas melodías que se oían en este reino a toque de Arpa, era realmente un ambiente agradable, pero en la cama estaba Eirien y en brazos llevaba a un bebe elfo, el cual su destino estaba marcado desde el mismo instante de su Nacimiento, un destino trazado por el mismo Eru, algunos momentos buenos pero, también grandes tristezas iba a vivir ese pequeño.

Dulce y tiernamente su padre lo tomo en brazos, lo miro largamente y dijo:

__

Blanca como las nubes es tu piel,

Azul como el mar es la profundidad de tus ojos,

Y dorados son tus cabellos como el Oro mas puro y como los rayos del sol,

Príncipe del Bosque Verde,

Descendiente de Oropher, heredero de Thranduil 

Virtuoso entre los Nacidos,

Tu Arco y flecha serán bendecidos

- veo que estas muy entusiasmado, mi señor- Rió con un esfuerzo Eirien.

-Es mi orgullo y mi alegría, el día de hoy lo llamare el Día Bendecido, ya que Eru escucho mis suplicas y será el día de fiesta en mi reino para todos los años.- concluyo satisfecho Thranduil.

Se sentó junto a Eirien, la beso colocando de nuevo al bebe en sus brazos. - ¿cómo te sientes, necesitas algo? Con gusto pondré a tu servicio todos los elfos que me sean posibles-.

- No te preocupes, me siento bien y no necesito tantos elfos como tu dices a mi servicio- Renegó la Reina.

Mientras Thranduil hacia todos los preparativos para celebrar aquel día, mandando a sus súbditos a organizar una gran fiesta en donde todos lo elfos se regocijarían por el nacimiento del príncipe, tuvo una gran sorpresa, una sorpresa que ni el esperaba, a lo lejos venía una compañía un tanto numerosa, El rey ordeno que tocaran las trompetas como signo de Bienvenida.

-Como sabéis que hoy ha nacido el príncipe si nunca envié mensajeros- Thranduil los miro sorprendido - ya se, esto debió haber sido obra de la dama Galadriel- dijo Thranduil

Se miraron levemente y todos soltaron a reír, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, y cosas malas habían sucedido desde entonces, las fuerzas de Sauron crecían y habían menos posibilidades para un encuentro de tal magnitud, pero a pesar de todo habían decidido visitar a Thranduil y a Eirien para celebrar tal momento. El rey los invito a seguir al reino, el cual hubo una gran bienvenida y regocijo por ello.

- Realmente es bello el príncipe Legolas - le afirmo Galadriel a Thranduil - pero nunca le permitas oír la vos de las gaviotas, ya que su corazón no descansara en paz en el bosque-.

- Enigmática como siempre - rió Thranduil

- No creas, es una visión-

- No te preocupes mantendré a Legolas lejos de las costas- dijo Eirien seriamente.

- Bueno – Interrumpiendo Celebriam con su espontaneidad de siempre - dejémonos de visiones y disfrutemos del "Día Bendecido"-

En adelante se sentaron a Celebrar y a beber del mejor vino del reino, el que Thranduil guardaba en las bodegas para fechas tan especiales como esta, recordaron viejos tiempos; los buenos y los malos, recordaron Doriath, pero lo mas triste de su conversación fue de recordar a los seres amados que habían perdido con la venida de la segunda oscuridad. Después de una largo tiempo de conversación, Galadriel creyó que había sido el momento de entregar lo que ella había traído desde Lórien para el pequeño príncipe:

- Toma pequeño, Un carcaj lleno de flechas y un Arco - lo deposito junto a el y beso dulcemente su frente - pues veo en tu destino que muchas de estas flechas Irán dirigidas para los enemigos de las tierras libres - anuncio Galadriel, mientras esforzaba su poder y veía lo que sucedería con el, sonrió y volvió a su lugar. Entonces Celeborn se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante los reyes y luego a Legolas, se acerco y le dijo:

- Es brillante como la luz de las estrellas, te obsequio _ambar (destino, muerte)_, y que sea el destino de muchos de los orcos que habitan por la tierra media- le dijo volviendo a su sitial.

- Pequeño _Aratan (Hombre Noble), _lo que tengo para obsequiarte no se encuentra conmigo, esta en los establos de este reino y es blanco como la nieve y tan dócil como una flor, aun no lo podrás montar, pero cuando crezcas se que serás el mas veloz entre los veloces, su nombre es _Astaldo (el Valiente) _- Y como un susurro Celebriam se acerco al príncipe y le dijo - pero recuerda montarlo sin silla de montar - y con una sonrisa en sus labios se separo del pequeño.

Después de esto, vinieron muchos mas obsequios para el príncipe, pero, de menos importancia en este caso, posteriormente a los obsequios, Thranduil los invito a cenar con el, al salón principal, recorrieron los diferentes pasillos que se abrian ante ellos hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, tenía en el aire un aroma agradable, sus paredes eran de un color pardo y en el centro del salón había una grandiosa mesa hecha en madera por los mejores carpinteros del reino, entonces Eirien los invito a los sitiales que fueron reservados para cada uno de los invitados, al rato que estuvieron todos sentados el Rey toco una campana que tenía a su diestra e inmediatamente aparecieron tres doncellas elfas y tres apuestos elfos, que a la agilidad de sus manos, la mesa abundo de exquisitas comidas.

- Fue una noche espléndida, y quiero agradecer vuestra hospitalidad- dijo Elrond- _Hantalë (gracias)- _he hizo una profunda reverencia.

Al cabo de un tiempo, todos se dispusieron a descansar en las bellas habitaciones que les habían designado, pues el viaje de regreso era largo y agotador, y aunque Thranduil y Eirien hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para que sus amigos se quedasen por mayor tiempo, fue en vano, pues habían sucesos que no podían esperar y menos en estos tiempos de Oscuridad.

Al pasar la noche, ya todos los invitados estaban listos para partir y habían dispuesto los mejores caballos para que el viaje fuera menos incomodo, pronto en una colina de la frontera Noroccidental del Bosque había llegado el momento de la separación.

-Tu hijo es como una pequeña luz que se asoma en la oscuridad de tu camino, pues muchas perdidas habrán y no podrán ser restituidas- le dijo Galadriel a Thranduil.

-Que me quieres decir?- le pregunto seriamente Thranduil.

-Aun no lo sé- dijo en el mismo instante en que miraba a Eirien

Prontamente Galadriel y su compañía empezaron a avanzar, entre tanto El rey y su tropa se quedaron en la Colina mientras los viajeros seguían su camino, el rey hizo tocar las trompetas y Exclamo:

- Que Elbereth os Proteja- 

__

- Namarië (adiós) - contestaron desde lo lejos mientras se perdían al occidente.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

__

Había en otro tiempo una doncella élfica,

una estrella que brillaba en el día,

de manto blanco recamado en oro

y zapatos de plata gris.

Tenia una estrella en la frente,

una luz en los cabellos,

como el sol en las ramas de oro

de Lórien la bella.

Los cabellos largos, los brazos blancos,

libre y hermosa era Lórien,

y en el viento corría levemente,

como la hoja del tilo.

Junto a los saltos de Nimrodel,

cerca del agua clara y fresca,

la voz caía como plata que cae

en el agua brillante.

Por dónde anda ahora, nadie sabe,

a la luz del sol o entre los sombras,

pues hace tiempo que Nimrodel

se extravió en las montañas.

__

Un barco elfo en el puerto gris,

bajo el viento de la montaña,

la esperó muchos días

junto al mar tumultuoso.

Un viento nocturno en el norte

se levantó gritando,

y llevó la nave desde las playas élficas

sobre olas que iban y venían.

Cuando asomó la pálida aurora

las montañas grises se hundían

más allá de las olas empenachadas

de espuma enceguecedora.

Amroth vio que la costa desaparecía

debajo y más allá de la ola,

y maldijo la nave pérfida que lo llevara

lejos de Nimrodel.

__

Había sido antaño un rey élfico

señor del valle y los árboles,

cuando los brotes primaverales se doraban

en Lothlórien la bella.

Lo vieron saltar desde la borda

como flecha de un arco

y caer en el agua profunda

como una gaviota.

El aire le movía los cabellos,

y la espuma le brillaba alrededor,

lo vieron de lejos hermoso y fuerte

deslizándose como un cisne.

Pero del Oeste no llegó una palabra,

y en la Costa Citerior

los elfos nunca tuvieron

noticias de Amroth.

- ¿Te gusto?- dijo una melodiosa voz.

- En verdad, pienso que fue Excelente - 

- Hantalë Madre, sabes que esta es una de mis canciones favoritas - dijo entusiasmado el príncipe.

E Inmediatamente la madre abrazo al pequeño, se amaban bastante como para separarse. Fue cuando Thranduil entro a al habitación de música, interrumpiendo aquel momento. con el llevaba dos arcos y dos carcaj.

- Veo que otra vez le cantabas a tu madre - le dijo Thranduil riendo- pero, sabes es hora de ir a practicar con el arco-

- No lo he olvidado, creo que es lo ultimo que se me olvidaría pues es lo que mas me gusta - contesto Legolas con un brillo en sus ojos - bueno, ¿vamos?.

-Ve adelantándote hijo, ya te alcanzo-

-Prométeme que cuidaras a Legolas, si me llega a pasar algo, la oscuridad se extiende y no quiero que a Legolas le suceda algo, por favor no le comentemos de Sauron y la próxima alianza que habrá entre elfos y hombres-dijo preocupada Eirien como si un presentimiento la agobiara. 

-No te va pasar nada, te lo prometo- se arrodillo y le beso la mano- en cuanto a la guerra se que todo acabara, seremos felices de nuevo y podremos viajar como antes, no te preocupes Sauron será destruido-

- Es un niño realmente maravilloso, me siento muy orgullosa de el ¿pero, no entiendo por que no pasa casi tiempo con niños de su edad?- dijo un poco mas reconfortada Eirien - además es muy silencioso y solitario-.

- Pienso, que es muy orgulloso para tener su edad, ciertamente deberíamos darle una lección para que trate a los demás elfos como a su igual, pero, en todo caso es muy noble y valiente, tengo la esperanza que va hacer un gran elfo y un gran príncipe, bueno te quiero mucho, Namarië - se despidió Thranduil de Eirien con un beso y desapareciendo de detrás de la puerta.

Legolas tenía ya cinco primaveras, era un niño con cabellos dorados y una pequeña corona de hojas resplandecientes se posaban en su cabeza, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era suave y blanca se había convertido en un niño muy suspicaz e Inteligente, pero silencioso y orgulloso de si mismo, creía que por ser de la realeza no debía juntarse con niños menos que el, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre prefería dedicarlos a las lecturas de los libros antiguos bajo un árbol, sus favorito era la historia de Luthien y Beren, se deleitaba con sus historias.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Una gran compañía había arribado a Bosque Verde, y varias de sus gentes los estaban esperando, entre ellos Amarië quien tenía a su cuidado al pequeño Legolas.

-Legolas no te preocupes mas, varias veces te he dicho que tus padres se fueron a un viaje que no se demorarían, y mira allá vienen tus padres-

Pero a decepción de todos, la tropa venía triste y Somnolienta, sus caras se ensombrecían y Thranduil venía dirigiendo la tropa, no tenía esfuerzos para hablar con su gente, entre ellos traían los cuerpos de aquellos Elfos que habían perecido en la guerra, la alegría era inmensa para aquellos que veían venir a sus seres amados y con un profundo abrazo los recibían, pero por el contrario había tragedia y lágrimas para aquellos que sabían que sus seres amados ya se encontrarían en las estancias de mandos.

-Atto, Atto- exclamó Legolas al ver a Thranduil, este se acerco a el y lo abrazo, no lo quería dejar ir y mientras abrazaba al pequeño brotaron de sus ojos grises unas lágrimas que no aparecían desde hace tiempo, entonces lo beso en la frente-veo que has crecido en mi ausencia-

-Atto, porque lloras y ¿donde esta mi madre?-

-Hijo- y sin poder seguir rompió en un llanto estremecedor, todos los allí presentes se lamentaban y lloraban la muerte de su reina, después de que se reconforto le dijo- tu madre ya no esta aquí, pero se que te esta viendo, se fue un lugar muy lejos en donde no nos puede llevar, pero te dijo que te quería mucho y que también te extrañaba-

-y cuando la puedo volver a ver-

-no lo se, no lo se- lo abrazo y juntos lloraron porque Legolas entendió que aunque la amaba mucho sabia que no podía volverla a ver. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

-Lo hizo de nuevo-Dijo resignada Amarië.

Efectivamente Legolas lo Había hecho de nuevo, durante la noche mientras todos descansaban el pequeño de doce años se había escapado por la ventana, en realidad nadie sabia porque Legolas siempre se escapaba por las noches, sin embargo al cabo de unas horas volvía a su cuarto para dormir un poco.

-Si sigue así, tendré que ponerle rejas a las ventanas para que no se vuelva a escapar- pensó Amarië mientras se dirigía a la habitación del rey para contarle lo ocurrido.

-Disculpe mi majestad, pero el príncipe ha vuelto a escapar-

-Otra ves??, Este niño nunca aprenderá, pero dejadlo que regrese solo me imagino que ya es una costumbre que tiene.

El pequeño se despertó, se puso un traje verde pálido que tenía a su alcance y acomodo con exactitud unas cuantas almohadas bajo las sabanas, después de que todo estuvo listo bajo por la ventana sin tratar de hacer ruido y con un pequeño silbido llego hasta el, Astaldo quien ahora era su mejor compañero, y a las ordenes del joven príncipe llego a uno de sus lugares favoritos, era una colina verde donde siempre se sentaba a pensar y a recordar lo poco que sabía de su madre, entonces por la nostalgia lloró y se lamentaba no tener a su madre cerca como lo podían hacer muchos de los niños elfos.

Pero sin darse cuenta otro pequeño seguramente de su misma edad, se había acercado a el y se preguntaba por que estaría llorando.

-Aiya. ¿por qué lloras?- Pregunto el pequeño.

-No te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer- contesto Legolas mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-si me interesa y además ¿por que no puedes confiar en mi?- respondió con paciencia aquel niño.

Legolas se pregunto así mismo por que no tendría amigos, en verdad el nunca se había hecho esa pregunta pero al ver a ese niño se sintió en confianza pero antes de responder le pregunto a el.

-Y tu porque estas aquí a estas horas de la noche-

-Bueno, te haría la misma pregunta a ti pero si quieres te voy a responder- en aquel momento se sentó junto a el.

-veras, quiero ser un gran combatiente y quiero saber manejar el arco y la espada como lo hacia mi padre, pero mi madre no me deja y me regaña por querer hacerlo y por eso decidí escaparme- entonces se puso de pie y exclamo-nadie me impedirá lo que quiero ser.

-¿Y que dice tu padre?- pregunto Legolas encontrando Interés en la conversación.

-La verdad no lo se, mi madre me dice que se fue a la estancia de Mandos con mi hermano mayor o algo así, creo que fue en algo llamado la ultima alianza- contesto el pequeño.

Fue entonces cuando Legolas entendió que no era el único que vivía tal situación.

-Yo estoy aquí, porque es mi colina favorita, mi madre siempre me traía aquí para que jugáramos un rato y ver las estrellas, pero me imagino que ahora tu padre y mi madre deben que estar juntos en las estancias- le dijo Legolas con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-por cierto ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto el niño de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros- yo me llamó Odín y me da gusto conocerte- mientras le estrechaba una mano.

-Me llamó Legolas-en tanto el correspondía al saludo.-mi padre siempre me ha dicho que los enanos son malas personas y que son muy egocéntricos, también me ha dicho que son causantes de tragedias para los elfos, ¿estas de acuerdo Odín?-Pregunto Legolas mientras miraba a su nuevo amigo.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, mi madre siempre me dice que por culpa de ellos no tenemos a nuestros seres queridos, creo que los odio aunque no los conozco-

-Yo los desprecio-

-Legolas, te imaginas donde uno tuviera que realizar un viaje de extremo riesgo con un enano-

-no consigo imaginármelo, espero que nunca tengamos que hacerlo- 

Duraron un buen tiempo hablando sobre ellos, sin embargo Legolas se percato Que ya el amanecer aparecía y que debía estar prontamente en el palacio.

-Te invitó a que montes conmigo en Astaldo y te llevare al palacio para presentarte a mi padre-Dijo el pequeño príncipe.

-Vamos!- Exclamó con alegría.

Ya cuando había aparecido el sol, Odín iba montado con Legolas en Astaldo y sin tardar mucho tiempo se encontraron con las puertas del palacio, El joven príncipe se dio cuenta que frente a la puerta se encontraban Thranduil, Amarië y los guardias junto a ellos.

-Dónde estabas Legolas?-Le pregunto Thranduil un poco molesto, ya que Legolas nunca tardaba tanto en volver al palacio.

-Padre,...me encontraba con mi amigo hablando y viendo la luz del amanecer-contesto Legolas un poco nervioso, pero con orgullo.

-¿Tu amigo?- pregunto asombrado el rey, ya que Legolas nunca había tenido amigos, ni siquiera había tratado de entablar una amistad con otro niño elfo.-¿donde esta?, Por favor preséntamelo-.

No obstante, antes de que Legolas consiguiera decir algo, Odín se presento muy formalmente dándole la mano al Rey.

-Buenos Días, mi majestad, me llamó Odín hijo de Elerossë-

Inmediatamente el Rey recordó aquellos días oscuros, en donde estuvo en aquella terrible guerra, -como poder olvidarla-se dijo, mientras recordaba a Elerossë, quien valientemente dio su vida para proteger la vida del rey en el mismo instante que era atacado por flechas. 

-Con que eres el hijo de Elerossë, ¿sabias que fue un elfo muy valiente y uno de los grandes héroes de la batalla?- Le dijo el Rey al pequeño.

-Si lo sabia mi majestad y también quiero ser un héroe como el- pero Odín bajo su cabeza y casi como un susurro dijo-pero mi madre no me deja.

En ese mismo segundo una Elfa, de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros se acerco al Rey y le dijo:

-disculpad a mi hijo, es muy imprudente- y mirando al pequeño-Mira el susto que me has dado al no encontrarte en tu cama, ahora nos tenemos que ir, con su permiso mi majestad-.

Legolas rápidamente se acerco al rey y le pidió que desistiera en que se llevaran a su nuevo amigo. En aquel momento Thranduil le dijo a la Elfa:

-Esperad un momento, Elvëa, vuestro hijo me ha dicho que quiere ser como su padre, a pesar de lo que le has dicho,¿dime, porque no puede serlo?, si lo dejas puedo integrarlo a mis guardias y allí podría ser entrenado como un gran combatiente- finalizo el Rey.

Elvëa miro entonces al pequeño y luego al rey

-detesto que siempre me hagas esos ojos Odín, pero si el rey me lo pide, que a si sea- en aquel momento Odín corrió a los brazos de su madre a agradecerle por lo que había acabado de hacer por el.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Era una resplandeciente mañana de primavera, todas las flores se encontraban en el mejor momento y los árboles brillaban con una luz que hacían inmensamente felices a los elfos del bosque.

-Atrápalo si puedes- Exclamo Odín, al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba un balón para que Legolas pudiera atraparlo.

-Ah, mira lo atrape, soy mejor que tu-

En realidad estaban aprovechando la primavera jugando y divirtiéndose, pero también tenían sus obligaciones, antes de estar jugando como lo estaban haciendo Legolas y Odín estaban practicando con el Arco y estaban aprendiendo las técnicas con las espadas, a veces competían entre ellos para ver quien era el mejor con el arco, sin embargo la agilidad de Legolas era mejor que la de Odín. 

-Legolas pásamelo, esta vez no podrás atraparlo lo voy mandar mas fuerte que un Troll- Dijo orgulloso Odín mientras que lanzó muy lejos el Balón.

-Mira lo que has hecho, tendré que ir por el- rió Legolas. 

Y en el mismo instante en que Legolas iba por el Balón, este seguía rodando hasta detenerse a los pies de una dama, usaba sandalias y su vestido era blanco como las nubes y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante en el vestido, en su cabeza tenía una corona plateada y de ella caía ligeramente su cabello trenzado como reflejo del sol. Ella suavemente lo recogió mientras esperaba que Legolas fuera por el.

Legolas estaba fascinado ante la belleza de la Dama, se acerco cortésmente y le dijo:

-Hantalë-

-No ha sido de nada pequeño-contesto la dulce voz.

-Legolas, porque no te presentas ante la dama-Dijo Thranduil que estaba junto a ella.

-Discúlpeme-Dijo Legolas mientras se sonrojaba- Soy Legolas Hoja Verde- dijo en el mismo instante en que hacia una reverencia.

-No te preocupes pequeño, yo soy Galadriel y es para mi un placer conocerte- dijo la dama blanca mientras se arrodillaba para ver mejor al pequeño.

-Eres tal como siempre te he visto- sonrió la dama mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

En si, Legolas quedo aturdido pues no entendió que era lo que quería decir, no obstante el había escuchado grandes aventuras que había tenido la dama y sabia que era una gran reina en Lorien y amada por todos sus habitantes. 

-Legolas, apúrate que te estoy esperando- Grito Odín que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos.

-Permiso-Dijo a la dama, en el mismo tiempo en que se iba corriendo para encontrarse con Odín.

-Es un niño muy cortes y veo que también valiente-Dijo Galadriel mientras contemplaba al Príncipe.

-Lo amo tanto...es lo único que me queda, después de lo de Eirien-susurro Thranduil mientras bajaba tenuemente su mirada.

-Son cosas que Eru tiene destinado, aunque intentemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero cuídalo bien aun tiene muchas misiones que hacer antes del fin de esta tercera edad-finalizo Galadriel.

Entonces Thranduil y Galadriel siguieron paseando por el Jardín del palacio. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Ojala le halla gustado, por favor dejen reviews, cualquier duda me escriben a pika_dbz@hotmail.com y muchas gracias a elanta por tu ayuda.


	2. la llegada de la sombra

Bueno, aquí les va el 2°cap. Me demore un poco en verdad.. En todo caso espero que les guste, este fic lo dedico a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, en especial a teleute (sigue escribiendo mas fics, lo haces muy bien).

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

2. La Llegada de la Sombra

Después de haber caminado un largo rato por los jardines del palacio, Thranduil invitó a Galadriel para que pasase a la Biblioteca y descansaran un poco. Era un amplio salón y a sus costados se erguían los estantes de libros antiguos, Pronto estuvieron sentados en cómodos sillones, en todo Galadriel estaba intranquila, no sabia por donde empezar.

-¿Que te ocurre?-Pregunto Thranduil al fin. 

-Sabéis...-Pauso Galadriel, pero al mismo tiempo que retomaba fuerzas- En verdad sabéis que la oscuridad no ha sido derrotada totalmente, pues donde hay luz hay oscuridad, y donde hay oscuridad hay luz-

-Por favor explícate-

-Sauron no ha sido completamente destruido, mientras aun exista el anillo único. Puede que no tenga forma física pero su espíritu aun sigue vivo-

-Sin embargo ¿el anillo esta perdido? A ¿qué mas podemos temer?-

-Sé que Sauron va retomar fuerzas, tal vez no lo haga pronto, pero a medida que el tiempo pase se dispondrá atacarnos, de algún modo va a volver a reunir sus ejércitos y no importa si el anillo ha estado perdido, en todo caso Sauron hará todo lo posible para encontrarlo, ya que todo su poder reside en él-.

Thranduil realmente se preocupo, siempre que la dama predecía algo, continuamente estos se convertían en realidad, sin embargo aun quedaban algunas dudas en la mente del Rey, ¿Cómo retomaría sus fuerzas? Y ¿En que lugar volvería hacer presencia?. Era obvio que Thranduil no lo sabia y se sumergió en sus pensamientos por largo rato, hasta que Galadriel lo sumió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo lo hará? O ¿En donde aparecerá? Aun no lo tengo claro, en todo caso nunca bajes la guardia- Dijo la Dama adivinando sus pensamientos –Sin embargo, no es tiempo que os preocupéis, descansad que yo también haré lo mismo, pues he decidido volver mañana a Lothlórien, _Alassëa Lómë_. (Buenas Noches)-.

- Alassëa Lómë-

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

-Se puede saber que estaba haciendo el mejor de los cantores del Reino- Pregunto Odín con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nada, Nada- contesto Darón con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se daba rápidamente la vuelta.

-Como que nada, entonces ¿porque estabais escondido entre esos arbustos espiando a Amarië?-

-No es cierto solo estaba meditando-

-Bueno, si es así creo que tengo el camino libre con Amarië, en realidad es una Elfa muy bella-

-Ni se te ocurra-desafió Darón.

-Te has dado cuenta que es cierto, o ¿no?

Darón se dio cuenta de la trampa de Odín, en todo caso no pudo evitarlo.

-pero, por favor no le digas nada a Legolas-

-Que no me digas ¿qué?-

Darón dio media vuelta y se fijo que junto a el se encontraba Legolas.

-¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?- Pregunto aturdido.

-El tiempo suficiente para darnos cuenta, que llevas un buen rato mirándola, no obstante ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentías por ella-

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- Exclamo Darón sorprendido.

-veréis mi querido Darón-Empezó a hablar Odín- No eres muy prudente, siempre os ruborizáis cuando habláis con ella o cuando la miras y luego cuando os vamos hablar es como si no existieras -

-Pero, creí que era lo mas discreto posible en cuanto eso-

-Sin embargo, vuestros ojos indican otra cosa. Es como si una de las estrellas del cielo bajasen para situarse en tus ojos, tienes un brillo en la mirada cuando piensas en ella que no podéis evitar- dijo alegre Legolas.

Empero, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Amarië había suspendido sus trabajos al oír unos murmullos que provenían de las ramas, ágil y cautelosamente se acerco hasta poder oír claramente la voz de Legolas.

-Creo que están hablando de Darón-se dijo así misma.

Pero sin pensarlo se les acercó para luego decirles.

-Aiya-

Ellos no se habían percatado de la suave voz de la Elfa, en todo caso ella se vio en la necesidad de volver hablar:

-Aiya-Exclamo mas fuerte.

Legolas y Odín se dieron la vuelta para devolverle el saludo cortésmente, mientras que Darón no podía de la exaltación, temía que Amarië se diera cuenta, entonces como un impulso se puso de pie.

-Namarië-dijo Darón dándose la vuelta mientras se lanzaba a correr. 

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa?-pregunto Amarië.

-No lo sabemos-dijo al fin con una sonrisa Odín. 

__

Después de un largo rato de correr, Darón se canso y empezó a andar.

-Pero, que he hecho, solo hice el ridículo ante Amarië, nunca podré decirle lo que siento por ella, hace años que lo he intentado,...¡no seas bobo!-dijo así mismo inclinado la cabeza y golpeando una roca que tenía al alcance- ella es una de la Elfas más hermosas del reino, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos de zafiro son esplendorosos, además su vos y su forma de ser es muy especial y muchos la pretenden, no creo que se fije en mi...un simple cantor-. Y de sus labios brotaron algunos versos que había compuesto para Amarië.

__

Dulce como el arroyo soñoliento,

Tierna como la lluvia distraída,

Pura como la rosa Florecida,

Y Próxima y Lejana como el viento.,

Después de conversar un rato, Amarië se despidió de los dos elfos excusándose que poseía obligaciones que hacer, mientras se alejaba llego a unos de los jardines del reino, posiblemente el mas hermoso, las flores abundaban en colores como en belleza y las aves cantaban para deleite de quienes allí pasaban, Amarië se sentó cerca a ellas al mismo tiempo que tomaba algunas de diversos colores, he hizo una bella corona con ellas,, luego se la puso y se recostó sobre la hierba.

-Por que no podré interesarle a Darón, es como si no le agradara, siempre que trato de conversar con el, tan solo me ignora o si voy a saludarlo lo único que hace es decir adiós y correr, cuanto me gustaría que cantase para mi- suspiro mientras seguía contemplando el cielo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

-Vamos, vosotros sois muy lentos!- Exclamaba Legolas mientras iba montado en Astaldo que corría ágilmente.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa que tu caballo sea más rápido que el de nosotros- protesto Odín que iba detrás de Darón.

-Bueno, descansemos aquí- dijo Legolas mientras descendía de su caballo para darle de beber en aquel riachuelo.

-Legolas, ¿no creéis que nos hemos alejado bastante hacia al sur?- dijo preocupado Darón.

-No vas a empezar de nuevo- rió Odín, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-vamos a explorar un rato.

Los tres Elfos se encaminaron a examinar por un momento el lugar donde se encontraban, No obstante percibieron que estaba solitario el lugar, las aves allí no cantaban y los árboles y hayas se erguían temibles y oscuros ante los visitantes, y ni siquiera aquel riachuelo hacía sonido alguno, entonces bajaron por un sendero pedregoso y resbaladizo que se abría en el camino. Sin embargo, Odín no le dio mucha importancia y descendió corriendo.

-¡Odín, ten cuidado!- dijo cautelosamente Legolas.

Pero, sin darse cuenta Odín tropezó y cayo al suelo, Darón lo alcanzo rápidamente a ver si le había sucedido algo.

-Os encontráis bien??-

-Solo es un rasguño-

-shiiiiiiiiii, hagan silencio, algo se acerca puedo oírlo- susurro Legolas al mismo tiempo en que tensaba su arco.

Rápidamente apareció una figura negra que se escondía entre los árboles, sin reflexionar Legolas disparo su Arco el cual dio justo en el blanco, sin perder tiempo alguno los tres Elfos fueron a investigar que era.

-¿Que tal os halláis equivocado?-le interrogo Darón a Legolas.

-Esos es lo que vamos ver-contesto.

Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que era una criatura maligna, una bestia que nunca habían visto, pero por su aspecto sabían que era servidor de la oscuridad.

-Es increíble!-Exclamo Odín-Nunca había visto algo igual, se siente un escalofrió al estar al lado de esta vil criatura, sin embargo no entiendo que pudo estar haciendo en bosque verde, ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Que podría estar haciendo esta criatura en el reino, no lo puedo saber, en todo caso seria mejor avisarle a mi padre de lo que esta aconteciendo en el bosque, Darón por favor traedme un fardo y una cuerda que he traído, tu Odín ayudadme a levantar esta criatura-.

-¿No queréis decir que vamos a tocar esa criatura? o ¿si?-

-¡Claro que lo vamos hacer!- ordeno Legolas.

El Sol fue ocultándose mientras Legolas y Odín cargaban aquella criatura en tanto Darón disponía el fardo, Ágilmente cubrieron a la criatura, Legolas lo monto en Astaldo y mas rápido como el viento, Los tres elfos se dirigieron al palacio de Thranduil para contarle lo ocurrido.

-Señor la oscuridad en el bosque aumenta y la noche se vuelve mas espesa en vuestro reino-

-decidme, ¿los habitantes del bosque saben algo?- dijo el rey aturdido.

-No majestad, sin embargo los guardias se niegan atravesar el bosque de noche y menos en el sur de vuestro reino-.

-Las sombras se extienden-dijo en voz queda el rey como si hablase a si mismo.

En este mismo instantes Legolas se presento en el salón seguido de Darón y Odín, y a los pies del rey descargo el cadáver de aquella maligna criatura.

-Pero, Legolas ¿que es esto?-

-No lo se padre, lo encontramos merodeando en el bosque y sin pensarlo dispare contra el y no tengo la menor duda de que habrán mas de estas criaturas andando por el bosque ¿qué podemos hacer?- 

-Criaturas Malignas y Tinieblas en el bosque, esto solo augura que la oscuridad se aproxima, tendremos que tomar medidas al respecto- y dirigiéndose a Faroth – Reunid a las gentes del sur para que vuelvan al norte, pues al sur del bosque ya no es seguro e instalad guardias en las nuevas fronteras para que las malignas criaturas no se acerquen, ahora retiraos- Inmediatamente el elfo hizo una reverencia y salió a toda prisa para obedecer las ordenes de su señor- y tu Legolas te prohíbo que salgáis de estos limites, ya que las afueras del bosque ya no son sitios seguros-.

Legolas intento protestar, sin embargo entendió a su padre y decidió no replicarle aunque su corazón deseara lo contrario.

- Si no es mas me retirare a mi habitación, necesito descansar, Namarië- se despidió Legolas mientras se retiraba del amplio salón en compañía de Darón y Odín. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

__

"En antaño el nombre del bosque era el Gran Bosque Verde, y sus amplios espacios y senderos eran frecuentados por bestias y pájaros de espléndido canto; allí estaba el reino de Thranduil bajo el roble y el haya. Pero al cabo de unos años, cuando hubo transcurrido casi un tercio de esa edad, una oscuridad invadió lentamente el bosque desde el sur, y el miedo echó a andar por claros umbríos; las bestias salvajes cazaron allí y unas criaturas malignas y crueles tendieron sus trampas. Entonces el nombre del bosque cambió y se llamó Bosque Negro, pues la noche allí era profunda y pocos osaban atravesarlo, salvó solo por el norte, donde el pueblo de Thranduil aún mantenía el mal a raya".

-No estoy dispuesta a abandonar el bosque-

-Amarië no protestéis mas, sabéis que por mas que lo intentéis no podéis quedaros, ya que debemos partir a Lothlórien-

-Pero Anare, no pidáis demasiado pues he pasado en este bosque toda mi vida y todos mis recuerdo viven aquí-

-Estáis segura que es por el bosque o por otra razón que no queréis partir??-

-No entiendo que es lo que pretendéis decirme-simulo ofendida Amarië.

-No te hagas, soy vuestra mejor amiga y os conozco muy bien, te estoy hablando de Darón, me he dado cuenta como lo miras y no podréis ocultármelo mas- 

Amarië se ruborizo, pero pensó que no era necesario ocultárselo mas.

-Bueno y si es cierto cual es el problema, en todo caso no quiero partir-

-Amarië no insistáis mas Darón no es para ti, ni siquiera se fija en vos, y siempre trata de evitaros ¿aun creéis necesario luchar por el?-

Amarië no respondió, tan solo se disculpo al retirarse de la habitación de Anare, quería un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas, necesitaba reflexionar, pensar si valdría la pena quedarse o marchar a Lothlórien, en todo caso por mas que ella no quisiera en el fondo de su corazón sabia que tenía que partir a Lórien, sin embargo su corazón se quedaría allí, no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo a pesar de su viaje pero sabía que algún día tenía que volver a Bosque Negro, ¿cuándo? Ella no lo sabía, tan solo sabía que se encaminaría en dos días a un nuevo destino, a una nueva vida, se sintió somnolienta, se detuvo por un momento y miro al cielo y vio como las estrellas vislumbraban sus ojos de zafiro, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

En tanto, en el palacio se vivía una discusión en el consejo, grandes Nobles y consejeros del rey lidiaban sobre la marcha de algunos de los elfos a Lothlórien.

-Señor, no debéis permitir la partida de algunas de vuestras gentes-

-Sin embargo, porque no podemos partir si es lo que añoramos-protesto uno.

-es cuestión de lealtad ante el rey-

Y Allí volvieron las mismas discusiones, el rey por el contrario se sentía un poco divertido a tal situación, siempre discutían y nunca llegaban a ninguna conclusión, pensaba que era un tema sin importancia para tratar, aunque el ya había concretado su decisión, en todo caso espero un poco de tiempo para que los ánimos bajasen.

-¡Alto ya, con esta discusión!- fingió estar molesto Thranduil, si bien estaba divertido con aquella situación, aunque lo hizo por respeto a los presentes, mas los asistentes sintieron las voz del rey altiva y poderosa y sin decir mas el Rey continuo.-He escuchado las opiniones de los aquí presentes y sin embargo ya he tomado la decisión, partid los que queráis pues siempre contare con la lealtad de aquellos-

-Pero, señor-Protesto uno de los elfos.

-Estáis poniendo en duda mi elección- 

Ante esta frase el elfo no pudo decir mas, se sintió intimidado por la mirada penetrante de su señor. Entonces el Rey se puso de pie y salió por una puerta dando por terminada la discusión, los elfos que quisiesen partirían en dos días. En tanto Thranduil iba caminando por el pasillo en donde encontró a Legolas.

-Padre, ¿qué habéis decido al fin?-

-Los Elfos que quieran partir lo harán dentro de dos días, por lo que tengo entendido-

Legolas duro un rato pensativo y luego se despidió de su padre con prisa.

-Hijo ¿a dónde váis?-

-¡No me demoro padre!-Exclamo Legolas mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

Era una noche brillante y la luz de las estrellas iluminaban levemente el rostro de Darón. Sus ojos grises se posaban en aquella hoja, por alguna razón inexplicable no podía inspirarse a pesar de la bella noche y por mas que se esforzara. Darón acostumbraba a ir aquella colina cerca de la casa de Amarië para componer bellas canciones dedicadas a ella. De repente vio como su tranquilidad se veía interrumpido por Legolas, quien se acerba corriendo como si tuviera algo que decirle.

-Aiya!! Darón ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-

Darón se sonrojo un poco, sin embargo decidió contarle. 

-Est....Estoy escribiendo una carta Amarië, y a ti ¿qué os traéis por aquí?

-Darón no os lo había contado, pero dentro de dos días, se marcharán algunos de los elfos a Lothlórien- Dijo preocupado Legolas.

-Bueno y ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo sin interesarse Darón.

-Es que... Amarië se va a ir a Lothlórien-

Darón al oír que Amarië se marcharía a Lothlórien, una profunda tristeza invadió su corazón.

-Dejadme solo Legolas, por favor-

Legolas sin pronunciar palabras se retiro, entendía porque Darón se había puesto así, no quería contradecirlo, y mientras el se alejaba Darón empezó a escribir como si un rayo de luz lo inspirara, luego tomo la carta y la beso para guardarla luego en su bolsillo, entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió a su casa a descansar un poco.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

A la mañana siguiente, todos los elfos estaban en activo movimiento, habían despertado al alba y preparaban todas las cosas que fueran necesarias durante el viaje, las mujeres se dedicaban hacer el pan de camino, mientras los elfos cargaban el equipaje de un lado a otro para sentirse preparados para el siguiente día. 

Legolas y Odín iban paseando entre los elfos que se preparaban para viajar, pero no lograban hallar a Darón, lo habían buscado en su casa, en el palacio y a todos aquellos lugares a los que él acostumbraba visitar, sin embargo Darón paseaba lentamente y sin rumbo fijo, no sabía que pensar, ¿qué pasaría si le dijese algo Amarië o si la dejase partir? Estaba muy confundido temía ser rechazado.

En tanto Amarië preparaba el pan de camino con las demás mujeres, pero aun tenía la esperanza de que Darón le dijese algo. Y así, entre toda la actividad se oculto el sol para darle paso a la noche, solo esa noche quedaba para el siguiente día... para que partiesen algunos de los elfos.

Los elfos se despertaron junto al alba, todos estaban listos y reunidos en la plaza principal, despidiéndose de aquellos que eran sus amigos, pues tristes fueron las diversas separaciones. La ultima en despedirse fue Amarië. Y frente a ella se encontraba sus dos amigos y la persona a quien ella amaba.

-Legolas, eres un gran amigo y un buen príncipe, conocí muchas cosas de ti que creo que otros no conocen- Legolas se ruborizo un poco, pero juntos se abrazaron.

-Cuídate, como alguna vez cuidaste de mi- respondió Legolas. Luego Amarië se acerco a Odín y le dijo:

-Odín eres muy gracioso y peculiar, cuida a Legolas como siempre lo has hecho- Odín le estrecho una mano y luego juntos se dieron un tierno abrazo.

-Espero que algún día vuelvas-

Sin embargo, en el momento que estaba frente a Darón las palabras se le fueron. Darón también intento decir algo pero no pudo, entonces como si los dos quisiesen se abrazaron... era como si nunca quisiesen separarse, y de pronto de los ojos de los dos, unas lágrimas resbalaron el cual ellos rápidamente limpiaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, No obstante Darón simuladamente introducio la carta en el liviano equipaje de Amarië.

El momento había llegado y todos los elfos de la ciudad estaban allí para despedirlos, mientras las figuras de los elfos que partían iban desapareciendo a medida que se alejaban. Amarië se sintió desdichada entonces lloro en el mismo instante en que Darón también lo hacía tratando de divisar la figura de Amarië. 

La compañía había decidido acampar antes al anochecer, entonces se dispusieron a descansar en la suave hierba, todos hablaban de lo bien que la habían pasado en el bosque y de las cosas que vendrían, sin embargo Amarië estaba solitaria junto a su equipaje, todavía llevaba aquel peso en su corazón, como si algo la llamase tomo su equipaje y se fijo sino se había olvidado de algo, sin embargo encontró algo peculiar, era una carta con finas letras que iba dedicado a ella, no recordaba haberla guardado, en todo caso la tomo suavemente, la miro por todos lados y la destapo con dulzura.

__

Amarië

Siento tener que escribios una carta para decios lo que siento, temo que me rechacéis, ¿por qué vuestros ojos son tan bellos y aun así no los encuentro cuando los busco? Siento algo muy grande por vos y las estrellas son testigos de ello, cada día que pasa es una punzada en mi corazón, por que cada vez que me acuesto tengo que resignarme que hoy tampoco tengo vuestro amor.

Pero las palabras son cortas para expresaos lo que siento, para expresaos este sentimiento cuando estáis cerca de mí, cuando, me miráis... y aunque trato de ser prudente, no puedo evitarlo tan solo una mirada vuestra hacen que mis ojos descifren todo lo que siento por voz, ¿por qué amamos sin ser correspondidos? Tal vez vos no sepáis la respuesta y yo tampoco, ¿por qué un corazón tan diminuto puede sentir algo tan grandioso? Tal vez tampoco sepamos la respuesta a ello, sin embargo seré fiel a mis sentimientos pues siempre habitareis en mi corazón y en mi mente, ya que con ellos te habéis marchado y ahora la desolación me ha tocado, siempre pensare en vos pase lo que pase, si eres feliz yo también lo seré, nunca me olvidéis... si tan solo una parte de lo que yo siento por vos, sintierais por mi... sería mas que suficiente y mi vida se tornaría bella junto a vos, mi penas se borrarían pues eres bella entre las bellas..

__

Sé que cuando leas esta carta estaréis muy lejos de Bosque Negro y de mi, pero la distancia no borrara vuestra belleza de mi mente aunque pasen miles de años, mi querida Amarië... os amo..

Dulce como el arroyo soñoliento,

Tierna como la lluvia distraída,

Pura como la rosa Florecida,

Y Próxima y Lejana como el viento.,

Tenna Rato, Darón

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Jejejejeje, tengo que aceptarlo quedo un poco raro con la partida de los elfor y esa parte como toda romantica que quedo, espero que no les importe, y por cierto elanta gracias por tu ayuda como 100pre.... Xfa dejen reviews, siempre me animan a seguir... Namarië ^?^


	3. Buscando un Camino

Bueno les agradesco mucho a las personas que me dejan reviews es muy importante para mi, gracias Nariko, elanta, a lupe, a liot, a teleute, a pali y lalwen. HANTALË.

Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que tienen y son amigos, para aquellos que dan todo por una amistad, ya que este es la esencia de nuestras vidas, ¿sin nuestros amigos que haríamos, con quien nos reiríamos o pelearíamos?, pero especial este fic va dedicado a Aleja, Kelly, Luisa, Nazly, George, Camilo, Henrry, etc, etc, etc, quienes siempre han estado a mi lado siempre (los quiero mucho) ahora disfruten del siguiente cap, espero que os guste.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

3. Buscando un Camino

- Pero, señor...- dijo preocupado el Elfo.

- No insistáis se celebrara y punto, espero que te halla quedado claro ****Osanwë (pensamiento)- dijo el Rey sin darse marcha atrás.

- Señor, si me dejáis insistir, en la frontera suroroccidental del reino nos han avisado que se acercan tropas de orcos listos para la batalla, sugiero que Pongáis un ejercito de elfos para ese día, y dispongáis de ellos para la protección del reino- insistió Osanwë.

- Desde que nació mi hijo, decidí que seria el "Día Bendecido" pasara lo que pasara, no lo pienso aplazar y es mi ultima palabra- dijo autoritario el Rey - Y no le comentes nada a Legolas, no quiero que se entere de lo que está sucediendo-

- pero, el tiene derecho a saber, ya no es un niño, es un joven deseoso de conocer y viajar a tierras extranjeras- renegó el elfo.

El rey quedo largamente pensativo, y como en un susurro- ahora retiraos - con una reverencia Osanwë se disponía a salir cuando el rey le detuvo y le dijo: - Esperad, quiero que montes guardias en aquella frontera para los días que vienen y si es necesario dispone de alguna tropa-

- Gracias, mi Señor- y con una sonrisa en los labios, Osanwë se retiro de la estancia.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El día era realmente hermoso, listo para una celebración de real magnificencia, los ruiseñores cantaban y las nubes suaves corrían en el aire por el soplo de el viento, los árboles aun se erguían bellos y verdes en la parte norte del bosque que era custodiado por Thranduil, a pesar de algunos enfrentamientos que habían tenido en el sur del reino, aun así Thranduil aun no concebía la amenaza que se acrecentaba, la sombra que había arribado al bosque y que ahora se levantaba peligrosa y altiva en sus fronteras, pero que aun no eran percatados por los Laquendi. En todo caso, este era un día especial para todos ellos, era el "Día Bendecido" que ahora se realizaba todos los años después del nacimiento del Príncipe.

Legolas cuidadosamente alisto su traje, era un manto de color azul y abajo llevaba consigo una cota de malla fabricada en mithril, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente recogido por un pequeño broche. y lo único que Legolas esperaba era verse atractivo para ella, entonces se miro cuidadosamente al espejo y se dijo:

- Espero que así le parezca que estoy apuesto- mientras que arreglaba su manto ya que esperaba que estuviese impecable. 

- listo- se dijo así mismo.

Sin esperar mas Legolas salió del palacio y se sentó junto al jardín y admiró las hermosas flores que allí se extendían, y vio como las figuras de Odín y Darón se acercaban junto a el. 

- Aiya Legolas- dijo Odín levantando la mano – veo que estáis alegre como lo habéis hecho últimamente-

- ¿Cuándo os vas a decir cual es la afortunada elfa que te tiene tan distraído desde hace unos años?- le pregunto Darón a Legolas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las mejillas del joven príncipe se ruborizaron y no obstante siguió en silencio, pero al cabo de un rato el silencio fue interrumpido por Odín.

- mirad quien viene allí... es Anariel y Adranla- 

Adranla era la Elfa más hermosa en todo el reino, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos eran marrones, era carismática y espontánea, Mientras Anariel sus cabellos y ojos eran oscuros y profundos como la noche mas espesa que os podáis encontrar, no era tan bella como Adranla pero con una gracia superior, sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran mas penetrantes y silenciosa era la palabra que la describía. Pero en todo caso Adranla y Anariel se estimaban bastante.

- En Verdad... él me gusta- dijo Anariel sonrojada, mientras que Adranla permanecía en silencio, porque Adranla también sentía lo mismo por Legolas.

- Aiya- Exclamo Adranla mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos en tanto Anariel le seguía con la mirada.

En cuanto se encontraron, tocaron las trompetas como anuncio del comienzo al festejo, al mismo tiempo que este grupo de amigos se dispusieron a dirigirse a la plaza principal y disfrutar de los juegos de competencia y bella poesía que se recitaba para ese día.

-Vas a participar de nuevo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Adranla dirigiéndose a Legolas.

-Si, eso creo- contesto Legolas un poco sonrojado. – Aunque sé que Odín va ganar de nuevo las competencias, es el mejor con el arco- dijo en tanto bajaba la mirada.

-Estar en la guardia debe servir para algo, principalmente si queréis ser un combatiente - Intervino Odín.

La poesía era recitada por los mejores cantores, entre ellos Darón con sus fascinantes versos que hablaban de guerras y princesas elficas del pasado, no obstante los mejores versos eran dedicados a la Elfa que había robado su corazón, en tanto las competencias con el arco se había prolongado, cada uno de los participantes se había esforzado y dado lo mejor de sí mismos, sin embargo la competencia final fue lidiada por Legolas y Odín, aunque Odín demostró ser el mejor arquero de la guardia del rey.

Ya al mediodía, todos los asistentes se reunieron en la plaza principal hecha de mármol, sus baldosas eran blancas y resplandecían con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y ante la plaza se levantaba el magnificente palacio, enfrente de las grandes puertas del palacio se encontraba el trono de Thranduil y aquel que había pertenecido a Eirien, este sitial no había sido retirado por ordenes del rey, empero tampoco pretendía que fuera ocupado de nuevo. El rey llevaba una hermosa túnica verde con bordados de flores en su traje tejido especialmente para este día. 

Era una hermosa tarde, las aves cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban en el cielo, era como la primavera llegase con el día y a mayor plenitud, las hojas eran verdes y las flores lucían mas que nunca expidiendo uno de los aromas más agradables que podáis encontrar.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

-Me pregunto como la estarán pasando en la ciudad, el festejo iba hacer de total magnificencia- dijo un elfo que estaba encapuchado bajo el regazo del árbol.

-En verdad que la tarde es hermosa, sin embargo no vislumbra ante esta profundidad oscuridad que se extiende en el sur del bosque– Le contesto el otro eldar que estaba de pie junto a él.

El suave susurro de las ramas fue interrumpido por los confusos sonidos de los cuernos y aullidos que provenían cerca de la frontera, habían arribado sigilosamente, al asomarse uno de los guardias fronterizos diviso una gran compañía de orcos, fieros y despiadados y con sigo llevaban esas malignas criaturas... los wargos.

-Es la llamada de guerra de los orcos- grito uno de los guardianes.

-Que avisen al Rey!!- Exclamo el otro.

Rápidamente hubo una formación de Elfos tratando de evitar la acometida de los orcos por un tiempo, Athrod ágilmente tomo su caballo y se encamino velozmente a la plaza principal a Informar a su rey de lo que estaba sucediendo. El tiempo pasaba, tal vez siglos para aquel eldar antes de tener delante de sí la plaza principal, todos lo elfos que lo veían abrian paso hasta el trono del rey, allí Athrod se bajo del caballo y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba el rey.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? y ¿por qué habéis interrumpido la festividad?- pregunto aturdido el rey.

-Los orcos!!- dijo en un suspiro, en realidad el pobre elfo estaba agitado y su respiración corría tan rápido como las aguas del rió- señor, cerca de las fronteras occidentales de vuestro reino, una tropa de orcos a arribado y en estos momentos deben estar atacando las fronteras y pronto se dirigirán hasta aquí- Exclamo preocupado.

-Se cancela todo, y que todas las mujeres y los niños sigan Athrod dentro del palacio- mientras que le daba las ordenes adecuadas a Athrod para que los dirigiese al palacio.

-seguidme-grito el.

Desde las batallas anteriores sucedidas en la Ultima Alianza, que habían sucedido cerca del reino se tomaban decisiones de tal magnitud a pesar de que la batalla fuese sin importancia o con ella. Pronto el rey estuvo encaminándose con una multitud de elfos para contrarrestar a los orcos que habían osado en atacar su reino, pero durante el camino, se encontró a Legolas que corría hacia él.

-padre dejadme ir con vuestro ejercito, y te demostrare que puedo ser mejor que todos vuestros combatientes juntos- Exclamo Legolas quien corría a lo lejos.

-NO- fue la única respuesta de Thranduil- Eres mi único hijo, y no estaré dispuesto a perderte al igual que tu madre, OLVIDATE de ello y ahora refúgiate en el palacio real, allí los guardias os estarán esperando- y a una orden de Thranduil el caballo echo a correr y con el lo seguía todo un ejercito.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Entre toda la confusión que se vivía por estos momentos en el reino, se acercaron hacia el, Odín y Darón, que lo habían perdido de vista hace unos minutos. Y el joven príncipe les explico lo sucedido con su padre y el enorme deseo que se acrecentaba en su interior en participar en la batalla, sabía que algo tenía que hacer allí, como si algo lo llamase al campo de batalla.

-Te ayudaremos,... pero no podéis ir vestido de esta manera – le dijo Odín.

-Acaso, que inconveniente hay-

-Es obvio que si vais así a luchar, lo mas seguro es que se den cuenta de quien eres- le aclaro Darón mientras le deslizaba unos ropajes de soldado y una capa para que se ocultara.

-no supondrás que voy a ponerme estos ropajes, soy un príncipe!!- dijo en un tono orgulloso.

-Legolas, póntelo de una vez o té quedas, por cierto toma tu arco de Lórien que he traído conmigo, ahora vamos al Establo que allí te espera Astaldo.

Los tres Elfos corrieron velozmente al establo, allí los aguardaban tres caballos, pero el caballo mas hermoso pertenecía a Legolas blanco y noble era su semblante. En tanto Odín y Darón ensillaban a los otros dos caballos, ya que Legolas siempre montaba en Astaldo sin montadura, en cuanto el príncipe se cambio de vestuario, cada uno tomo su caballo y partieron así hacia la batalla. 

Cuando llegaron a su destino tropas de orcos y elfos estaban desatando una feroz batalla, y entre el bullicio de los sonidos del choque de las espadas, Legolas con su vista aguda diviso a su padre asediado de orcos, pero este, en unos instantes se libro de todos, y estos cayeron a sus pies acecinados, el joven príncipe se sintió mas que orgulloso de ser el hijo de Thranduil, sin embargo, en breves momentos los orcos se a balancearon contra los tres elfos, lo cual estos ágilmente se retiraron y de inmediato Legolas saco a relucir a ambar, y con el asesto unos cuantos golpes a sus enemigos quienes cayeron a sus pies, mientras Odín y Darón luchaban a su costado.

-Me empieza a gustar esto de matar orcos- dijo entusiasmado Legolas.- y además la victoria es casi inminente-

La batalla estaba por terminar, y la victoria había sido clara como la mañana, los elfos habían resistido la ofensiva y pocos de esas repugnantes criaturas habían logrado huir de la batalla, pero por orden de rey, los caballeros mas veloces los siguieron hasta darles muerte, pero aun quedaban los jefes orcos, que aun luchaban aferradamente..

-AHHHHHH!- fue el grito de dolor del joven príncipe. Uno de los grandes orcos había atacado a Legolas por la espalda, no obstante Legolas se aparto ágilmente mientras disparo una de sus flechas hacia el ojo del orco y se dio cuenta que había sido herido en su brazo izquierdo, en la cual la herida no se detenía en sangrar. Entonces Odín se acerco hacia el y detuvo la hemorragia con un trapo viejo que había encontrado.

A pesar de todo, uno de los orcos que se encontraba en el suelo, no había muerto del todo, era Grashik quien estaba esperando el mejor momento para acecinar el rey. Todos los elfos empezaban a retirarse, ya que la batalla había terminado y aun así, habían elfos quienes habían sido heridos durante la contiéndalos cuales necesitaban atención medica, entre ellos Legolas. Cuando Thranduil se disponía a dirigir a su ejercito de vuelta, Grashik se puso de pie y en un movimiento rápido había tomado su espada para darle muerte al rey, fue cuando en estos mismos instantes una flecha se clavo con exactitud en su garganta, fue tal el sonido que emitió el orco que todos en el bosque oyeron el grito de dolor del orco. Todos se dieron la vuelta a ver rápidamente que había sucedido, y vieron aquel orco muerto, mientras que su sangre derramada envenenaba la hierba que había al su alrededor, el rey estaba estupefacto su vida había corrido peligro sin él haberse percatado.

Y allí se encontraba él, el elfo que había salvado la vida del rey y a su alrededor yacía una docena de cadáveres de orcos, y sosteniendo con su brazo izquierdo el magnifico arco tallado cuidadosamente en mallorn, y a pesar de estar herido, tuvo las fuerza suficientes para salvar a su rey de la muerte.

Thranduil desmonto su caballo y se dirigió hacia el elfo encapuchado, pero sin perder detalle de aquel excelente combatiente, sentía que le era familiar y que era un hermoso elfo y noble.

-Habéis salvado mi vida y no tengo como agradecértelo- dijo altivamente el rey.

Legolas estaba en un verdadero conflicto, pues justo enfrente del se encontraba su padre, bajo la cabeza lo mas que pudo y trato de simular su verdadera voz.

-No fue por nada mi alteza, estoy siempre a vuestras ordenes - e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Pero, quien sois??, Nunca te creí haber visto en mi reino, dejadme ver vuestro noble rostro- pregunto el rey tratando de buscar con la mirada el semblante del joven de entre la capa.

-Si me lo permitieses, preferiría no revelaros mi nombre, mi señor- al terminar la frase los murmullos de los demás elfos no se hicieron esperar ya que esto era una falta de respeto hacia el rey, en todo caso a Thranduil no le molesto y en cambio asintió con la cabeza invitándolo a cabalgar junto a el.

-Bien, si eso es lo que deseáis, no habrá problema alguno-

Legolas se acerco junto a él, e inmediatamente empezaron a cabalgar, mientras Darón y Odín se limitaban a seguirlos. La oscuridad ya había caído en el reino y ahora las sombras se apoderaban en el bosque, largo tiempo paso mientras volvían a la ciudad, todos los Laquendi que se habían quedado en la ciudad, ahora salían de los refugios para dar una gran bienvenida a aquellos que volvieron de la batalla, el cual fueron recibidos con cantos armoniosos de gloria y victoria que iba acompañado del dulce aroma de los árboles. Todos los allí presentes se dirigieron a la plaza principal, Thranduil en tanto había bajado de su caballo para ahora dirigirse hacia su trono, allí se sentó e invito al joven elfo que desmontara también y se situara ante él.

Thranduil pensó cuidadosamente las palabras que fuese a pronunciar.

-Seré los mas directo que pueda, ¿decidme quien eres? y ¿que queréis a cambio de haber salvado mi vida?-

Era lógico que Legolas estuviera nervioso, que su corazón palpitara tan rápido como le era posible y que empezara a sentir frió en sus manos, mientras sus dos amigos le susurraban: -no lo hagas-, pero a pesar de todo Legolas lleno su corazón de valor, y al fin empezó hablar, su voz era frágil pero a medida que hablaba sus palabras se volvían más fuertes.

-Yo, me llamó Legolas, Hojaverde, príncipe del bosque e hijo de Thranduil- mientras retiraba la capa y dejaba al descubierto su hermoso rostro ante los allí presentes- y lo único que deseo es pelear contra las fuertes del enemigo- finalizo Legolas con su altiva expresión de orgullo, y se vio como un esplendor brillaba en los ojos de Zafiro que mostraban constancia y valor.

El rey quedo atónito ante está revelación, no sabía en que pensar, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo... no sabía que hacer, sentía Ira, pero a la vez agradecimiento, Si Legolas no hubiese obedecido, mas seguramente el no estaría allí, pero incumpliendo a su orden, en verdad se sentía entre la espada y la pared, al cabo de unos minutos después de haberlo pensado un largo rato, al fin hablo con voz altiva. 

-Legolas, Hoja Verde, me habéis desobedecido y merecéis un castigo, y si hubiese querido protegerte era por que no deseaba perderte como a tu madre- Hubo desconsuelo y melancolía en los ojos del Rey- pero, habéis salvado mi vida desobedeciéndome, serás libre... y súbdito, me desobedeciste y me salvaste, serás castigado y recompensado, serás libre de ir adonde te plazca, pero así mismo tendrás derechos y deberes como los aquí presentes, y desde estos momentos estarás a mi servicio, pero no tendrás la necesidad de explicarme tus asuntos y yo no tengo derecho de reclamarte- Finalizo el rey, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el palacio real acompañado de sus guardias reales, de repente Thranduil se detuvo, giro lentamente y dijo:-por cierto, no viviréis mas en el palacio- Sin embargo, Legolas le interrumpió preocupado –pero, ¿en donde pasare la noche padre?-.

-No se, no es mi problema, es vuestro problema,... espera, ya se quien os puede ayudar, decidle a tus amigos- miro a Odín y Darón, el cual mas que nunca se sintieron intimidados por la mirada penetrante por parte del rey. Sin decir mas el rey desapareció ante los presentes, mientras Legolas se encontraba ante la puerta construida de mármol y con algunas incrustaciones de oro y diamante.

Y Estaba allí, Aquel elfo solitario que había desafiado a su padre y que ahora se sentía ante la interperie de los peligros del mundo, estaba allí desconcertado sin saber que hacer, sin embargo se sentía libre, estaba allí solo y bajo la noche resplandeciente de estrellas. 

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**__**

Inmediatamente la plaza principal estuvo desolada y en ella solo quedaron Odín, Darón, Legolas, y junto a ellos se encontraban Adranla y Anariel quienes habían presenciado todo, entonces pensó: - habrá valido la pena haber hecho lo que hice??, pero que va a ser de mi, y ahora he desobedecido a mi padre...no se que hacer- de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues un abrazo había llegado a el –pero, ¿quien es?- Se pregunto, y mientras abría sus ojos, vio como el suave cabello negro de Árdanla rozaba con su rostro.

Legolas se ruborizo, en tanto correspondía a su abrazo, sin embargo Anariel se lamentaba en su interior, por que se dio cuenta que los dos se amaban y eran correspondidos, exento lo que nadie sabia, era que Odín amaba profundamente a Árdanla, pero sabía que no podía competir contra Legolas, además era un gran amigo para el y solo añoraba su felicidad.

-Permitidme Interrumpirte- dijo Darón mientras tomaba del hombro a Legolas – pero pienso que no tienes en donde quedarte y creo que tal vez os puedo ayudar, si quieres podéis vivir un tiempo conmigo y mi familia ¿si os parece?-.

-por supuesto- exclamo Legolas mientras le estrechaba una mano a Darón y se separaba dulcemente de Adranla.

-Aguarda un momento – dijo Odín con malicia- vamos a llevarte a la Perca Dorada, A Celebrar el día de hoy como debe ser-

-Celebrar como debe ser...-contesto Irónicamente Legolas.

-Esperad-Dijo en tono grave Anariel- Legolas sigue aun herido, y aun así nadie le ha atendido- señalando la herida del brazo izquierdo que parecía haber empeorado-Al menos tenemos que hacer algo por ello – Anariel tomo rápidamente agua de un frasco que llevaba consigo, separo el trapo sucio que envolvía el brazo, lavo suavemente la herida y rasgo su vestido para poder cubrirla - ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto.

-Si...pero no debiste haberos molestado- contesto avergonzado Legolas.

-No hay problema, igual ya no me gustaba este vestido y que mejor utilidad pudiese darse?- y mientras lo decía se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus demás amigos- por cierto ya podemos ir-.

Ciertamente todos quedaron sorprendidos, Anariel nunca le había gustado visitar la Perca dorada y en todo caso había decidido ir aquella noche, Legolas miro la luna pálida que se erguía fría y altiva en la noche oscura y una brisa cálida rozo su piel, entonces miro a sus amigos en ademán de que era hora que partiesen... por largo tiempo caminaron por los senderos solitarios y vieron que todos los Laquendi ya se encontraban en un profundo descanso, mientras que el, él príncipe del bosque se paseaba moribundo entre los senderos, Legolas vio como en el final del camino se levantaba una casa distinta a las demás, sus luces aun se encontraban encendidas y claramente se oían las voces de algunos de los elfos que se encontraban allí, se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta, Legolas dudaba Y sin embargo Odín lo iba empujando hasta que hubieron entrado en el lugar, el elfo diviso como se divertían a pesar de las adversidades y se deleitaba con el buen humor que poseían, Darón le enseño un lugar donde se podía sentar, mientras que los demás se sentaban junto a él, Odín solicitó que le sirviesen uno de los mejores vinos que tenían en aquel lugar, el cual una hermosa Elfa de cabellos rubios y ojos plateados les llevo el vino, todos brindaron por las hazañas cometidas en el día mientras se disponían a beber, aunque Legolas se sentía solo y ante todo temía que no fuese aceptado en aquel lugar, se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos pero no pudo evitar escuchar una historia, una historia que maravillaban a sus oídos, mas exactamente una canción Que en tiempos inmemorables ya era cantada, y giro lentamente la cabeza y vio la misma Elfa quien les había llevado el vino, era la misma que ahora estaba cantando la misma historia que alguna vez le canto su madre en tiempos ya lejanos, Legolas no pudo evitar tristeza y desolación en su corazón.

__

Las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde,

las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas

y en el claro se vio una luz

de estrellas en la sombra centelleante.

Tinúviel bailaba allí,

a la música de una flauta invisible,

con una luz de estrellas en los cabellos

y en las vestiduras brillantes.

Allí llegó Beren desde los montes fríos

y anduvo extraviado entre las hojas

y donde rodaba el Río de los Elfos,

iba afligido a solas.

Espió entre las hojas del abeto

y vio maravillado unas flores de oro

sobre el manto y las mangas de la joven,

y el cabello la seguía como una sombra.

El encantamiento le reanimó los pies

condenados a errar por las colinas

y se precipitó, vigoroso y rápido,

a alcanzar los rayos de la luna.

Entre los bosques del país de los ellos

ella huyó levemente con pies que bailaban

y lo dejó a solas errando todavía

escuchando en la floresta callada.

Allí escuchó a menudo el sonido volante

de los pies tan ligeros como hojas de tilo

o la música que fluye bajo tierra

y gorjea en huecos ocultos.

Ahora yacen marchitas las hojas del abeto

y una por una suspirando

caen las hojas de las hayas

oscilando en el bosque de invierno.

La siguió siempre, caminando muy lejos;

las hojas de los años eran una alfombra espesa,

a la luz de la luna y a los rayos de las estrellas

que temblaban en los cielos helados.

El manto de la joven brillaba a la luz de la luna

mientras allá muy lejos en la cima

ella bailaba, llevando alrededor de los pies

una bruma de plata estremecida.

Cuando el invierno hubo pasado, ella volvió,

y como una alondra que sube y una lluvia que cae

y un agua que se funde en burbujas

su canto liberó la repentina primavera.

El vio brotar las flores de los elfos

a los pies de la joven, y curado otra vez

esperó que ella bailara y cantara

sobre los prados de hierbas.

De nuevo ella huyó, pero él vino rápidamente,

¡Tinúviel! ¡Tinúviel!

La llamó por su nombre élfico

y ella se detuvo entonces, escuchando.

Se quedó allí un instante

y la voz de él fue como un encantamiento,

y el destino cayó sobre Tinúviel

y centelleando se abandonó a sus brazos.

Mientras Beren la miraba a los ojos

entre las sombras de los cabellos

vio brillar allí en un espejo

la luz temblorosa de las estrellas.

Tinúviel la belleza élfica,

doncella inmortal de sabiduría élfica

lo envolvió con una sombría cabellera

y brazos de plata resplandeciente.

Larga fue la ruta que les trazó el destino

sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías,

por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra

y florestas nocturnas sin mañana.

Los mares que separan se extendieron entre ellos

y sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron

y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza

Desaparecieron hace ya muchos años.

Todos aplaudieron a la joven Elfa, en tanto Legolas quedaba maravillado, entonces el joven príncipe se volvió hacía sus amigos el cual iniciaron una conversación que a medida que avanzaba se tornaba familiar y divertida, el tiempo se paso vertiginosamente y se vieron en la necesidad de volver a sus casas. Juntos salieron caminando por el sendero y a disposición que avanzaban se iban separando, los primeros en hacerlo fue Adranla y Odín, ya que el se había ofrecido en acompañarla, seguidamente fue Anariel y pronto Legolas y Darón se vieron caminando solos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa de Darón, Legolas dudo de si mismo, dudo si era conveniente que se quedase con Darón.

-¿Seguro que no os dirán nada si te ven venir conmigo?- 

-por supuesto que no, mi familia estarán gustosos en tenerte en casa- dijo Darón con una sonrisa, mientras que habría la puerta con una de las llaves que llevaba consigo, la abrió lentamente al mismo instante en que lo invitaba a seguir. 

-Darón ¿por que habéis llegado tarde?- pregunto la niña Elfa mientras le abrazaba con afectuosidad.

-cuantas veces os he dicho que no estés tanto tiempo despierta, recuerda que debéis descansar- le replico Darón.

-Es que no puedo dormir, si no me cantas al menos un poco- dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar molesta, sin embargo no tardo en estar de nuevo alegre y con curiosidad observo a Legolas, se acerco hasta él mientras que este se inclinaba para verla mejor, era una niña de tez blanca, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y sus ojos eran como pequeñas esmeraldas que brillasen con alegría.

-Aiya-Dijo ella.

-Aiya!- respondió el mientras le tomaba la mano, y se la besaba dulcemente –¿y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto.

La pequeña se ruborizo y bajo su mirada mientras movía su pie.

-Me llamó Esselya-

-Espléndido nombre, es un placer conoceros bella dama-

Legolas tomo su postura normal y se percato como un elfo también de cabellos oscuros junto a una dama Elfa de tez pálida y cabellos rubios se acercaban hacia él.

-Alamrë (Salud),Osanwë-.

-_Aiya! Máratulda coanyanna _(¡Hola! Bienvenido a mi casa)- Dijo Osanwë mientras observaba a Legolas – Ella es mi bella esposa Laitalë- 

-Alamrë- Contesto Laitalë mientras hacía una reverencia.

-****Tula, hara yo emmë (Ven, siéntate con nosotros)- dijo Osanwë mientras le señalaba un banquillo pulidamente tallado. Legolas aceptó y se sentó junto a él.-Así que vais a pasar uno días con nosotros, ¿no es así?- dijo Osanwë mientras se llevaba la Mano a la barbilla.

Legolas se asombró ya que en ningún momento había comentado algo sobre el asunto, bajando levemente su rostro.

-si- dijo al fin en un suave susurro.

-No os preocupéis, podréis estar aquí todo lo que te parezca necesario – dijo el Elfo mientras se suavizaba su expresión.-me imaginó que estaréis cansado así que no te demorare mas- y dirigiéndose hacia Esselya – Hija, conducidlo a su habitación.

-Si, Atto- respondió la pequeña sin objeción mientras tomaba de la mano a Legolas y lo conducía a su habitación. Legolas entro allí y vio las suaves cortinas blancas que se movían con fineza a causa del viento, cerca se encontraba un escritorio cuidadosamente tallado, y en frente se extendía una suave y hermosa cama, la niña se despidió de el joven príncipe y cerro la puerta con delicadeza, mientras que el extendía sus brazos y se dejaba caer sobre la cama, como una hoja en otoño donde un dulce sueño lo envolvió.

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Xxxxxxxfaaaaa, dejad reviews y hantalë a todas las personas que me han colaborado, perdon pali por lo de leg, pero ai es la vida cuando desobedecemos a nuestros padres, elanta gracias por inspirarme por la historia de la dama blanca,a lalwen por escribir cosas lindas de mi fic, a teleute por leer este fic de legolas,a lupe por sus recomendaciones y a nariko por escribrir tb sobre leg.


	4. Un nuevo amanecer

Porrrrrrrrrr fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn, pude terminar este capitulo casi no lo logro mi imaginación se había ido de paseo (además que los trabajos y los exámenes de mi colegio no me daban tiempo, arrrrrg le odio) y pues veía como los demás adelantaban sus fic, pero lo he logrado con algunos percances, sin embargo el Cáp. me quedo bastante raros sorpresas que no os imagináis ummmmmmmmm, en fin espero que lo disfruten.

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

4. Un nuevo Amanecer

Después de haber dejado la plaza principal, el rey se había dirigido hacia la biblioteca, allí se desplomó ante su escritorio llevándose las manos hacia su rostro, que dolor tan grande invadía el corazón de Thranduil y el temor de que algo le sucediese a su único hijo le agobio y entre el dolor y el temor pensó en Eirien, en lo mucho que la extrañaba y le hacía falta, de lo mucho en que la necesitaba y aun mas temió perder a Legolas y Mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente, una lágrima rozo su rostro seguida de otra.

-Señor, ¿Os sucede algo?- Pregunto Osanwë quien se encontraba en el umbral de la biblioteca.

-Nada en especial- Fingió Thranduil mientras se limpiaba el rostro- Acercaos que quiero comentaos algo- y a la petición del Rey Osanwë se acerco junto a él.

-por petición, os recomiendo a Legolas-

-No entiendo Señor-

-Es muy sencillo- explico el rey-se que Darón lo va ayudar en todo lo que le sea posible, por lo que es mas seguro que Legolas muy pronto se encuentre en vuestra casa y no quisiese que mi hijo pasase mal alguno, pienso perdonarle, sin embargo no pronto- el Rey pauso, mientras miraba hacia la ventana al cual prosiguió- Necesita instruirse en lo que es ser un príncipe, tiene que saber que la vida es una constante lucha y enseñanza-.

-Lo haré gustoso- contesto Osanwë.

-Osanwë, quisiera que le dijeses a Darón y Odín que los estaré esperando mañana después de la octava campanada, pues les tengo reservada una misión, ahora retiraos- E inmediatamente el elfo partió de la habitación dejando en la penumbra al Rey. 

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

La luz traspaso ligeramente la ventana mientras los rayos iluminaban el bello rostro de Odín, sutilmente empezó abrir sus ojos grises mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, se levanto de su lecho y se dirigió en la ventana para oír la melodiosa voz de los ruiseñores, sin embargo se percató que un Elfo interrumpía su tranquilidad, que justamente se dirigía hacia él.

-Odín daos prisa o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde ante la presencia del rey-.

-¿Acaso que ha pasado?-

-Hemos sido convocados por el rey después de la octava campanada-.

-Bueno, calmaos un poco, que pronto estaré contigo-

En seguida Odín bajo para reunirse con Darón quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta y juntos se dirigieron hacia el palacio, era una mañana calurosa, las hojas verdes de los árboles brillaban con todo esplendor y las flores prosperaban en los bellos jardines de los elfos, pronto se encontraron en las imponentes puertas del palacio, los guardianes lo saludaron con cortesía, En tanto una Elfa los conducía hasta el Rey.

-¿Qué tal, pasaste la noche Anariel?- le pregunto Odín.

-Muy bien, Hantalë- respondió Anariel quien llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que ante los reflejos de la luna su color era plateado, en la cintura tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y sus cabellos caía con ligereza sobre sus hombros.

-Aquí es- Indico Anariel a Darón y Odín enfrente de una puerta finamente tallada en madera, en la parte frontal estaba escrito las iniciales de Thranduil y junto a él, el emblema de su estirpe tallada hace largos años.

-Hantalë, Bella dama- dijo Darón.

__

-Úman ná (De Nada)- 

Darón golpeo con delicadeza la puerta procurando no hacer bastante ruido el cual no enojara el rey, desde el interior de la habitación se escucho la voz altiva e imponente de Thranduil quien los estaba esperando, ya que toda la noche la paso allí meditando los futuros aconteceres.

-Seguid-

-¿En que poderos servios mi majestad?- pregunto Odín con una reverencia.

El rey los miro cuidadosamente:-Sentaos primero junto a mi- les dijo el Sinda, mientras ellos obedientemente tomaron asiento junto a él.-veo que habéis salido rápidamente y que estáis agotados, tomad alguna de las frutas- dijo Thranduil señalando la vasija que contenía algunas de las mas deliciosas frutas del reino, ellos cortésmente tomaron a la de su mayor gusto, de acuerdo a esto el rey prosiguió.-Os he hecho llamar por razones que todos sabemos, para ser mas especifico es para hablar sobre mi hijo Legolas, tal vez os parezca duro el castigo que he impuesto a Legolas, sin embargo no es tan grave como creéis- se puso de pie y al tiempo que proseguía a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa –por esta razón os voy a enviar a una misión, Irán los tres junto con Athrod quien les guiara-.

-Pero, señor- Objeto Darón.

-No os preocupéis, no os pasara nada, es una misión simple uno que otro percance, partiréis en tres días -

-Y cual será nuestro destino??-pregunto Odín.

-Al cabo de dos días os diré, ahora retiraos-

-Permiso – dijeron al tiempo mientras que hacían una reverencia, e inmediatamente dejasen la habitación. 

No obstante, en lo único que no se percataron fue que Anariel al cerrar la puerta después de que Darón Y Odín entrasen, permaneció mas tiempo allí y escucho lo que habían hablado excepto la parte final, ya que corrió hasta encontrarse en frente de una fuente tallada en mármol, allí se sentó y con su suave mano tomaba el agua que resbalaba entre sus dedos.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que vaya sólo, no lo puedo perder- se dijo a si misma, empero sus pensamientos se esfumaban cuando uno de los guardias la llamasen ya que era solicitada en el interior del palacio pues muchas obligaciones le requerían. 

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

__

-Frodo Bolsón – dijo una voz seguida por incansables ecos que continuaban resonando en los oídos de Legolas, voces que se perdían en murmullos hasta encontrarse todo en silencio, la luz desapareció y la incesante oscuridad reino por unos segundos, la desesperación empezaba a apoderarlo e inmediatamente un suceso de imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos, tierras y lugares desconocidas, lamentaciones por quienes han desaparecido, peligros y cantos; y entre mas imágenes habían mas rápidas transcurrían por su mente, pero de un momento a otro se sobresalto y recordó que estaba en la casa de Darón y evocó todo lo sucedido de el día anterior el cual suspiro profundamente mientras se ponía cómodo entre las sabanas.

-Aiya!!!- exclamo una risueña voz que provenía del umbral de la habitación – como habéis amanecido??- pregunto la pequeña, sin embargo, Legolas se percato que la mirada de Esselya se turbaba y vio como desaparecía por de tras de la puerta mientras llamaba a grandes voces a su madre.

Legolas no comprendía nada, miro hacia su alrededor y no diviso nada extraño, levanto su brazo izquierdo pero un dolor lo envolvió, rápidamente miro su brazo y sin pensarlo lo palpo con su mano derecha, al verla nuevamente vio como la sangre corría levemente por su brazo y un rojizo teñía su mano. Inmediatamente Laitalë traspaso el portal hasta estar junto a Legolas.

-Esto se ve mal – dijo a Legolas mientras le examinaba el brazo cuidadosamente.

-No esta tan... arggggg.– fue lo único que pudo contestar Legolas cuando sintió que una suave mano le rozaba.

-Sin embargo veo que fuiste atendido, lo hicieron bien a no tener los instrumentos necesarios, ven Legolas vamos a mi habitación allí tengo algunas cosas que os podría ayudar- Laitalë le indico que la siguiese a su habitación, Ella era una de las mejores curanderas del bosque, que en momento de guerras había sido de gran utilidad, Esselya invitó a Legolas que se sentase en la cama mientras Laitalë extraía algunas medicinas y vendajes que se encontraba en una vieja gaveta en las cuales sus extremos estaban adornados con un terciopelo púrpura desgastado por los años. Cuidadosamente limpio la herida que pareció haber empeorado, no obstante Esselya y Laitalë terminaron sin ningún percance. 

-Bueno, ya tiene mejor aspecto – Dijo Esselya, mientras abrazaba de la cintura a su Madre.

-Hantalë, por toda vuestra hospitalidad – contesto Legolas mientras tenía la mirada baja.

-Úman Ná (No es nada)- En tanto Laitalë le miraba de arriba abajo continuo - Legolas veo que no tenéis el vestuario apropiado, tal vez os puedo prestar algunas vestimentas que pertenecen a Darón – Legolas se ruborizo mientras seguía a Laitalë quien le había indicado que la siguiese. Después de haber encontrado algunas ropas de la talla de Legolas, él las tomo y se dirigió a la que ahora era su habitación. No era de las vestimentas que Legolas estuviese acostumbrado a andar pero últimamente esto ya no le daba importancia. Bajo de su habitación y vio sobre la mesa el Desayuno que había sido preparado para él, en tanto Esselya le invitaba a seguir mientras que Legolas tomaba uno de los asientos.

-Después de que terminéis, podréis ir al mercado conmigo y tal vez pudiésemos dar un paseo?? – pregunto la pequeña mientras veía con profundidad a Legolas.

-Por supuesto, creo que una paseo entre los jardines y el mercado no me caerían mal- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus Labios.

-Esselya!!-Exclamo Laitalë quien la había interrumpido.

-Oh, no os preocupéis señora, no será ninguna molestia- dijo mientras palpaba suavemente el rostro de la pequeña.-Bueno, ya podemos partir – dijo mientras era tomado de la mano por Esselya que habían desaparecido por de tras de la puerta el cual se abría un sendero. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Odín y Darón salieron inmediatamente de la habitación del Rey y vieron como Athrod se internaba justo en el momento en que ellos saliesen, pasearon lentamente por los pasillos del recinto, y vieron a Anariel que se encontraba cerca de una fuente, somnolienta que al instante pasaba una mano por su mejilla y se sobresaltaba al ver que era llamada por uno de los guardias, así que en todo caso no lograron despedirse de ella, aunque se dieron cuenta que se encontraba triste y soñolienta, se miraron en ademán de no saber que podía sucederle, en todo caso decidieron seguir andando hasta que al cabo de un rato se encontraron frente a las puertas del Palacio, en donde Odín se separo de Darón.

-Darón, llevadle saludos de mi parte a Legolas si te llegas a cruzar con él, sabéis que debo quedarme ya que tengo que presentarme en la guardia del rey, _Tenna Rato- _y dándole una palmada en el hombro de Darón, Odín desapareció tras una Colina ante los ojos de Darón.

-Linda mañana!! – dijo Odín mientras extendía los brazos, aspiraba profundamente las brisas del viento y levantaba la cabeza para ver el revolotear de las aves, y así siguió andando hasta que choco con Adranla, inmediatamente los dos elfos cayeron al suelo sobre la blanda hierba. A Odín se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios el caer y el ver Adranla, sin embargo su rostro cambio.

-Fíjate por donde andas!!-Exclamó Adranla mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su vestido ahora arrugado, Odín se dispuso rápidamente ayudarle a recoger las frutas que se habían caído del canasto de la Elfa, sin embargo esta le miro fríamente, mientras Odín sentía que una insensible espada traspasaba su corazón.

-Si hubiera sido Legolas, no hubiese sucedido lo mismo – pensó en tanto Adranla le arrebataba el canasto con las frutas y desaparecía de su vista.

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando Darón partió hacia a su casa, pero al cabo de andar un rato se percato que una nube oscura se intro mía entre el y los rayos de luz, entonces unos suaves rocíos cayeron dócilmente por su rostro, y una cortina de lluvia se interpuso no dejando entre ver nada en absoluto en cuanto estaba a su alrededor este tomo un manto que llevaba consigo y se cubrió de la lluvia que incansablemente golpeaba el suelo, a grandes pasos por fin pudo divisar la puerta de madera parda que tenía ante el, cruzo y allí encontró a su madre bordando un manto con coloridas flores y alegres mariposas.

-Aiya!! Madre – saludo Darón mientras dejaba el manto en la entrada. – ¿donde esta Legolas?, necesito hablar con el-

-Se fue con Esselya al mercado y a ver algunos jardines – dijo la eldar mientras no apartaba la mirada de la aguja. – toma, te llego una carta de Lothlórien nuevamente – dijo mientras le entregaba la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, Darón la tomo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, le dio un beso en la frente de Laitalë, y sin esperar corrió a su habitación para saber el contenido de esta.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Esselya iba de mano con Legolas, habían paseado por hermosos jardines y hubieron saboreado el dulce aroma de las flores y el hiel que estas expedían, Legolas hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba la compañía de una Elfa tan joven y alegre, que mientras caminaban ella cantaba y se deleitaba de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero por petición de Esselya se dirigieron al mercado, un lugar donde una multitud de elfos acostumbraban a ir, ya hacían allí comerciando o por encontrar un lugar apacible entre tantos elfos, en todo caso una ligera lluvia emprendió en caer sobre ellos, sin embargo Legolas le obsequio a Esselya un lindo broche para que sujetase su cabello de color azabache y le cubría con una capucha que había llevado, cuando decidieron partir vieron como Anariel se acercaba hacía ellos, llevaba una expresión alegre pero a Legolas le pareció que una tristeza invadía su corazón, lo puedo entre visar en la expresión de sus ojos.

-Aiya Legolas-

-Aiya Anariel-

-Hola Esselya – dijo Anariel mientras le tomaba de la mano – Lindo broche-.

-Hantalë-

En estos instantes Anariel contempló a Legolas con una mirada penetrante.

-Legolas, me gustaría hablar con vos- 

-de que podemos hablar??- pregunto Legolas.

-Os quiero decir algo, me urge decírtelo-

Empero en estos momentos llego Adranla e Inmediatamente saludo a Legolas sin darle importancia a Anariel y Esselya. Esta ultima le tomo de la mano a Anariel invitándola a dar un paseo a pesar de la lluvia, de este modo Anariel y Esselya se alejaron mientras aun caían gotas cristalinas sobre su rostro.

Legolas vio como se alejaban sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Namarië- fue lo único que dijo mientras velozmente partía para seguirlas, sin embargo no alcanzó a distinguir por cual camino se habían dirigido, ya atardecía cuando se detuvo en medio del sendero, aunque al cabo de una larga reflexión decidió pasar a ver a Odín quien seguramente estaría en la guardia, la lluvia cesó y ahora unos débiles rayos de luz cruzaban de entre las ramas. Pronto Legolas se encontró en frete del palacio, de sus majestuosos portales, y junto a ellos se erguía Odín con su cota de malla plateada que refulgía con los débiles rayos de Arien. 

-Alasse´Undómë (Buenas Tardes) Odín, que tal ha estado tu día??-

-Alasse´Undómë, Legolas, como os habéis dado cuenta llevo largo rato de guardia-

-Y Darón acaso no estaba con vos??- Pregunto Legolas con curiosidad.

-Si, no obstante nos separamos por que tenía que cambiar mis ropajes y el se quedo ante estas puertas al despedirnos, creí que os habíais encontrado con él-

-No, estaba paseando con Esselya, pero Odín habéis sabido algo sobre mi padre??- Dijo Legolas vacilando.

-El rey Legolas??, No ha salido hoy del palacio, intuyo que la ha pasado todo el día en la biblioteca, no después de hablar con él-.

-Habéis hablado con él??-Pregunto ahora con curiosidad Legolas.

-Legolas, creo que debéis esperar que Darón este con nosotros para comentaros de lo que hablamos, si no te molesta, ahora aguardad un momento mientras cambio mis ropajes – y diciendo esto Odín partió por el mismo camino en que Darón lo vio desaparecer, sin embargo no tardo mucho tiempo en regresar y ahora vestía de color verde y pardo, y ya poniéndose el sol para darle paso a la luna se dirigieron hacia la casa de Darón. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Anduvieron por largo rato entre senderos y jardines y hallas y árboles, en tanto Anariel iba cantando ciertas canciones de antaño, que hablasen de blancos navíos y grandes hazañas ocurridas en Beleriand, algunas de gran renombre como el rescate de Madheros con ayuda de Fingon.

__

Cuando aun los días eran jóvenes,

Y grandes príncipes Vivian,

Cuando las tierras eran inexploradas,

Y Morgoth regía el norte,

Cuando lo Noldor se revelaron,

Y la batalla comenzó,

Las flores se ocultaron,

La oscuridad espeso,

Madheros encadenado se vio,

Y las tinieblas reino en su corazón,

Largo tiempo en un abismo se encontró,

Su mano derecha colgaba de una cadena,

Y tinieblas vio a su alrededor,

Sin embargo una voz escucho, 

Fingon el Valiente a su encuentro se hallo, 

Altos muros escalo, 

Empuñando la espada, suave y delgada,

Contra huestes de Orcos lucho,

Pero la sombra se alargaba,

Y aun no lo hallaba,

Sin embargo tomo su arpa y una canción canto,

Y como respuesta,

La débil voz de Madheros a sus oídos llegó,

Y así al fin lo encontró,

Pero lloro cuando lo vio,

Y a Manwë Imploro,

Que por su gloria lo socorriese,

Porque tendido tenía el arco,

Para darle muerte a Madheros,

Pero Manwë lo oyó,

Y a sus águilas envió,

Thorondor, Rey de las águilas le detuvo,

Y en él, Fingon Monto,

La cadena de hierro no cedió,

Y Madheros rogó que lo matase,

Pero Fingon el Valiente no escucho,

La mano corto y de la espesa oscuridad escaparon,

Y en adelante Madheros empuño su espada,

Con la mano izquierda, con mas fiereza.

-Perdonadme Esselya, es todo lo que me sé, aun es más larga pero algunos de sus versos se han perdido-

-Hantalë Anariel- Dijo la niña mientras perdía la vista en el horizonte, la lluvia había cesado y ahora se encontraban sentadas sobre la suave hierba, contemplando como las estrellas abordaban la bóveda oscura que se extendía ante ellas, entonces nuevamente la dulce voz de Esselya habló.

-Anariel es verdad que vives sola??- 

Anariel asintió.

-Esselya no creo que recuerdes, pues esto ya hace años, cuando el Bosque se convirtió en Bosque Negro, huestes de Elfos partieron hacía Lothlórien y entre ellos mi hermano y mis padres, en cambio yo decidí quedarme, pues lazos mas fuertes me ataban, sin embargo no perdí la comunicación con mi familia, las cartas han sido un buen medio de comunicación, de está manera me informo de las nuevas de Lórien- en estos momentos Anariel miro fijamente a Esselya - aunque sé que no soy la única que recibe cartas, tu misma pregúntale a Darón – Y diciendo esto las dos se pusieron de pie, pero esta vez se dirigían a Casa de Esselya. El aire era suave y débil que rozaban en sus rostros y las sombras se alargaban entre los árboles, sin embargo habían llegado ante la puerta. Golpearon suavemente la madera y de ella surgió el rostro de Osanwë.

-Alassëa Lómë (buenas noches) Anariel-

-Alassëa Lómë, siento haber tardado con Esselya – dijo mientras hacia un reverencia.

-No hay porque preocuparse, ahora seguid Máratulda coanyanna(Bienvenida a mi Casa)- Y haciéndole una seña Esselya y Anariel penetraron, y allí junto a unas flores estaban sentados Odín y Darón y Legolas, entonces Anariel los saludo cordialmente, Osanwë la invito a que se sentase mientras Laitalë les ofrecía vino a cada uno, una conversación comenzaron de los recuerdos y del Bosque, pero ella aun estaba en silencio así que no espero mas tiempo y se despidió primero de Esselya, y luego rápidamente de los demás, no obstante Odín se ofreció en acompañarla, ya que no creía que fuese conveniente que Anariel anduviese en tan altas hora de la noche, así juntos partió Odín y Anariel atravesando la puerta de madera y adentrándose en la profunda oscuridad de la noche que paseaba por los senderos. Por largo rato caminaron y así hablaron de historias y canciones, de sus respectivas vidas, sin embargo Anariel irrumpió un momento.

-veo que estáis interesado en Adranla, o acaso no es así??-Pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo Odín bajo la mirada tratando de persuadirla.

-Mirad que hemos llegado a vuestra casa – Contesto Odín al tiempo que apuntaba con el dedo la entrada de la casa de Anariel.

-Hantalë, por vuestra compañía – se despidió Anariel y se hacía enfrente de la puerta, -que paséis buena noche- y diciendo esto sus cabellos azabache desaparecieron por detrás de la puerta.

Largo fue el camino de vuelta para Odín, sin embargo sus pensamientos lo embargaban, lo bella que Eryn Galen había sido antes de la sombra llegase al sur del bosque, recordó sus juegos de infancia con Legolas, el conocer a Darón y peder la razón a causa de Adranla, no obstante el corazón se le aconjonaba, una misión se avecinaba peligrosa o no, él no lo sabía. Pero, algo lo saco terriblemente de sus pensamientos, un anciano se encontraba en el sendero frente a él, sus cabellos eran grises al igual que su alargada barba, las facciones del rostro estaban profundamente en marcadas y sin embargo se sentía en él un vigor incomparable, consigo llevaba un bastón en el que se apoyaba y un pequeño morral y su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha gris y desgastada. Seguramente un hombre mortal con faltantes días de vida pensó Odí,n aunque no entendía como entro al bosque sin ser visto por los guardias o al menos ser anunciado.

-Disculpad joven, Podríais indicarme donde se encuentra el recinto de vuestro señor – Hablo el anciano amablemente.

-Por supuesto –Contesto – Tomad por este sendero y lograréis divisar un roble de gran altura luego de esto tomad hacia la derecha, seguid por ese camino y a lo lejos podréis divisar la plaza principal y justo enfrente de ella encontraréis los grandes portales de mármol del palacio- explico Odín.

-Hantalë muchacho – y así el viejo continuo su camino, aunque pronto Odín descubriría que el destino de muchos estaría ligado con aquel anciano. 

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Graciaaaaaaaaassssss por todos los reviews, hace que continue y no desfallesca de continuar.....

*Lalwen, ¿cuándo vas a adelantar tu fic???, jeejjejej lo de los amores te van a gustar.

*Pali, gracias por dejadme rebién, pero ya ves los padres son asi con uno.

*Eowyn007, me subes bastante el ego y dale sigue con la historia que vas bien.

*Elanta, gracias y por cierto debes continuar la historia de Galadriel y el de las Llooookkkkassss.

*Aldis, agradesco que te paresca precioso por que el tuyo tb me gusta muxo.

*Teleute, asi son los hombre y gracias por las lokas noches de rol.

*Elenya, me gustaria acabarte...no es verdad que se parece en la realidad, en fin gracias por apoyarme desde el principio.

*Elenwë, Hantalë por tu rebién, y pues ya ves que estamos armando historias a base el de elanta.

Muxxxxxxxxaaaaassssssss gracias por sus reviews.


	5. De Cartas y Poemas

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

5. De Cartas y Poemas

Después de haber hablado con el anciano, Odín nuevamente continuo su camino. El sendero estaba bordado por la suave hierba que se hundía en sombras y los árboles junto a él se alzaban temibles, así camino Odín hasta encontrarse en la casa de Darón, al entrar descubrió que Legolas y Darón permanecían en silencio y ya Laitalë, Osanwë y Esselya se encontraban durmiendo apaciblemente. Odín se sentó junto a ellos mientras que la expresión de Legolas se suavizaba al hablar.

-Ahora podéis decirme que es lo me habéis estado ocultando desde está tarde ¿o no es así Odín?-.

-Legolas...- inicio Darón – Hoy fuimos convocados ante el rey, y nos ha encargado algo...- 

-Que os ha encargado??- pregunto exasperado.

-Ha decidido que partamos a una misión- concluyo Odín.

Legolas les miro profundamente a los ojos, y luego bajo tenuemente su mirada, una misión... pensó Legolas.

-No será tan malo-dijo en un susurro –Pero a donde??, por cuanto tiempo??, Cual va hacer nuestra obligación??, cuando partimos??- dijo al mismo tiempo que subía la mirada.

-Calma, Calma-río Darón – ¿a dónde? aun no lo sabemos, ¿cuánto tiempo? No lo tenemos claro, ¿cuál va hacer nuestra obligación? Pronto nos lo será dicho, ¿cuándo partiremos? En tres días-.

-¡En tres días!- Exclamó Legolas sorprendido-pero, ha sido muy pronto y empezaba a conocerme en verdad- dijo al fin un poco entristecido.

-No os preocupéis Legolas, no va hacer por siempre y tu mismo habías querido explorar las tierras que se extienden en Eriador, o acaso ese no era vuestro deseo??- Le pregunto Odín seriamente.

-Si, aunque.... –Pero su voz se perdió en el Silencio.

-No importa, saldremos en tres días y nos adentraremos en largos viajes- dijo Darón tratando de animar a Legolas.

-Dejemos este tema aun lado- dijo Odín mientras observaba a Darón con mirada penetrante, como si tratase de Escrudiñar en su mente.-Sin embargo, no nos habéis dicho que ha pasado con Amarië, Darón o Caso Legolas tu sabéis algo??-

-No, Darón no me ha comentado nada- Y de esta manera los dos Elfos Silvanos le miraron con curiosidad.

Darón levemente se sonrojo y trato de evitar la mirada de los dos elfos, sin embargo, no lo pudo soportar, la contemplación a la que estaba sometido le incomodaba ligeramente y en todo caso sabía que tendría que decirles algún día.

-Amarië y yo-dijo tímidamente y aun el escarlata teñía su tez blanca y fría- estamos entre lazados-

Legolas y Odín hicieron ademán de estupefacción. Era sorprendente que se los halla ocultando por tanto tiempo.

-Desde cuando??-Irrumpió Odín.

-Cuando Amarië partió a Lothlórien... escribí una carta que deposite en su equipaje, y al cabo de un mes recibí la respuesta afirmándome que también me amaba que no importaba la lejanía, aunque no contemplar su belleza es arduo para mi corazón, pero sé que algún día nos volveremos y el tiempo se acerca-.

-Y aun así conservas la carta que os ha llegado??- pregunto Legolas.

-No sólo una carta, han sido varias, creo que nunca me separare de ellas... es por poco mi razón de vivir- Darón dejo salir una ligera sonrisa - ¿por qué no pasáis a mi habitación? y allí podréis observar algunas de las cartas que me ha enviado Amarië-

Legolas y Odín asintieron al tiempo que se ponían de pie junto Darón quien iba ahora adelante, y ante ellos un pasillo se abrió y al final de este se encontraba la habitación de Darón, él entre abrió la puerta he hizo seguir a sus amigos y contemplaron la luz de la pálida luna y de las frías estrellas, pues justo en la habitación se encontraba un balcón que en sus costados crecía las flores multicolores y abundantes, entre la habitación y el balcón una dosel le separaba engarzado por pequeños cristales el cual la luz de la luna le atravesaba y este le fragmentaba en diversas luces que danzaban libres por la habitación como si una melodía incorpórea les alentara a seguir..., y junto a él se encontraba el amplio lecho de Darón cubierto por mantos de color pardo entre mezclado con suaves verdes que estaban bordados con flores y estrellas y hayas que daban un toque familiar al lugar, y seguida de esto se erguía el escritorio de Darón tallado ya en antaño y sobre él se encontraban dispersadas algunas hojas, varias manchadas por tinta y otras arrugadas. Odín se acercó a un compartimiento que abrió con un encantamiento el cual extrajo un pequeño cofre que destapo dulcemente, allí se encontraban las cartas de Amarië envueltas por un listón rojo que expedía un aroma agradable, entonces Darón se acerco junto a Odín y Legolas, y sus labios se posaron ligeramente sobre las cartas e inmediatamente empezó a leer... 

__

Hay una estrella que brilla en mi corazón,

Una luz que no perece,

Un fuego que arde y consume,

Una llama imperecedera.

Un amor fluye,

Un amor que corre por mis venas,

Un amor que palpita,

Un amor que desalma.

Largo tiempo vacile para escribirte, pero al ver la carta, el aliento se me llenaba, la mano cobraba fuerza y de está manera decidí escribirte, aunque nos encontremos lejos, sé que de algún modo nuestros destinos se volverán a encontrase y juntos moraremos en los bosques y que los ruiseñores cante a nuestra felicidad, porque cuando estemos juntos nuevamente, ninguna tristeza caerá a nuestro corazón y el silencio cesara y la alegría volverá a nuestras vidas.

Tenna Rato, Amarië

Darón concluyo de leer la carta y la cerro, y enseguida tomó otra que le continuaba mientras que Odín y Legolas lo miraban con asombro, pero con alegría.

__

En claros umbríos, 

En Mallorn los grandes,

La Elanor se extienden,

Mi amor no apacigua.

Luz de Aurora,

Luz de la Mañana,

Suave y tierna golpeas mi cara,

Que en dulces matices té profanas.

Bosque Dorado,

Por todos amados,

Calma mi tristeza,

Porque mi amor no cesa.

Ya han pasado largos días desde nuestra llegada, fuimos gratamente recibidos por la Dama Blanca y el señor del Bosque y por los Galadrim, que en ellos los ojos vislumbra belleza y Sabiduría, nos instalaron en bellos flets que en lo alto se admiran como la luz dorada del sol juega con las hojas de los mallorn y danza entre ellas, los días en este lugar pareciese que no corriera el tiempo y durante el Invierno sus hojas no caen y dulce son los aromas de las Elanor y las pálidas y juguetonas niphredil alegran nuestros días.

Namarië 

Darón tomó otra carta seguida de está.

__

Tal vez la distancia nos separe, 

Y el tiempo nos aleje,

Los días se esfuman y sin embargo, 

No te borro de mi mente.

Me acerco a la ventana,

Y miro hacia el horizonte, 

Y veo como el rojizo del atardecer

deleitan mis ojos,

y pregunto al viento si trae noticia alguna

y a cambio roza mis mejillas 

como si fuesen tus manos

Y en tanto las hojas caen a mis pies,

Y me acompañan en este momento de soledad,

Mientras que el agua brilla como esperanza a mi oscuridad,

Ya que no pierdo el anhelo de volverte a ver.

Grandes cosas hemos aprendido de los Galadrim por los señores del bosque son grandes en sabiduría y belleza, sin embargo me poso en el flet mas alto y miro con tristeza y somnolencia al lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar y escrudiño en la oscuridad del sur que aparenta a ser mas densa, aunque los exploradores que ha enviado mantienen a margen todas aquellas criaturas malignas que tratan de quebrantar las fronteras es una paz vigilante pero no me siento enteramente segura.

Tenna Rato.

-Aun me quedan más, pero ya la noche estará pronta a envejecerse y no me gustaría Odín que llegues tarde a vuestra casa y tu Legolas, no creo que sea bueno que no paséis buena noche-

-Tenéis toda la razón y espero que sigas escribiendo a Amarië- le dijo Odín.

-Espero escribirle pronto tal vez no me tarde-

-Creo que ha sido hora de partir que paséis buena noche-

-Alasse´ Lome- correspondió Darón. Sin embargo Legolas continuo en Silencio con la mirada baja y sin movimiento alguno.

-¿Legolas os sentís bien? No hace mucho no estabais así- Inquirió Odín.

-No sucede nada… nada importante – dijo en palabras sueltas que lleva el viento, Darón y Odín no insistieron, pero las palabras de Legolas un tanto desconcertantes, seguramente por el viaje. Y en la plenitud de la luna Odín camino entre las sombras para volver hacia su casa y fijamente miraba alrededor y contemplaba el caer de las hojas tenuemente y que ahora se extendía una alfombra dorada y los ligeros pies de Odín se hundían entre ellos, empero Odín también se encontraba pensativo, porque el sólo recordar la Imagen de Adranla y su esencia le atormentaba y cada vez que abundaba en su mente más apresuraba el paso hasta que al fin llego a su destino. Se detuvo de súbito y se inmovilizo y con torpe lentitud abrió la puerta, Elvëa seguramente ya dormía y sin hacer ruido alguno se adentro hasta la habitación y nuevamente los pensamientos lo embargaron y entre todos ellos llego el recuerdo de aquel anciano y leves dudas recorrieron por la mente, hasta que al fin su mente canso y cayo en un profundo sueño.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

La débil luz de la mañana traspasaba con dificultad las ramas hasta caer suavemente por la ventana, la mañana era fría y el exterior se hallaba silencioso, una calma imperturbable. Eran los primeros rayos del día en tanto Anariel ya estaba despierta porque los pensamientos la turbaban y no le era posible descansar y así inmediatamente se puso de pie y se coloco un vestido azul claro y suave y cerca tenía un broche de plata para sujetarse el cabello, tenía la forma de una mariposa y tenía engarzado algunas perlas, era la compañera de la mariposa que guardaba Adranla que Legolas había obsequiado a las dos con gran afectó. Tomó los cabellos azabache con delicadeza y lo sujeto con el broche e inmediatamente salió a caminar un rato por entre el Bosque porque aun era temprano para presentarse en el Palacio.

El día era claro pero no igual como era en antaño porque en todo caso se sentía una pesadez que flotaba en la brisa y descalza ahora corría Anariel cómo un siervo, ligera y veloz rozando tan sólo la hierba y aspirando la fragancia de los árboles, al fin se detuvo y se sentó sobre aquel césped verde ahora cubierto por las hojas que dan inicio al otoño de colores dorados, Anariel alzo la mirada y encontró una que otra rama desnuda, sin embargo se percato que su cabello andaba suelto y que el broche que lo sostenía se había perdido entre la hierba y ahora allí ya hacía y seguramente ella no volvería a ver el broche que tanto amaba y se lamento amargamente por largo rato hasta que se percato que el tiempo había corrido rápido como los vientos de las costas y que era hora de volver al palacio porque sus obligaciones requerían de su atención.

-Buenos Días Anariel- Saludo con cortesía Athrod.-No os veo muy bien-

-He perdido algo de gran estima que no puede ser nuevamente restituido- Y apretó el puño con fuerza-Pero decidme que ha sucedido últimamente-.

-No sabéis de las últimas, veo – Contesto Athrod- pues sabed que en la noche anterior a altas horas arribo hasta aquí un anciano, sin embargo vigoroso, de cómo habrá podido entrar al bosque sin ser percibido por los guardias no lo puedo asegurar en todo caso se encontraba ahora en frente de las puertas y yo me encontraba allí porque me encontraba en guardia, se acerco hasta a mi e inmediatamente le pregunte que donde venía y que me dijera su nombre, vengo desde Lothlórien después de hablar con la dama blanca y en tanto mi nombre no me es concebido decírtelo, sin embargo en el norte seré llamado Gandalf y en el sur mithrandir, llamadme como mas te plazca me dijo al fin y a mi parecer sus ojos relampaguearon por unos instantes nuevamente pregunte que noticias le traía a lo que él me contesto lo que traigo es para comunicarlo con el rey hacedlo llamar por que las nuevas que traigo no son buenas por un momento me hizo dudar – Athrod recordó aquel momento como si un presentimiento corriera por todo su ser, por un tiempo callo hasta que al fin volvió hablar –Inmediatamente me apresure al encuentro con el rey, lo encontré en la Biblioteca observando desde la ventana las estrellas, le hable del anciano que se encontraba en frente de las puertas, creo que no le agrado que yo le halla interrumpido sin embargo dio la autorización de que entrase y desde anoche han estado conferenciando las nuevas noticias- finalizo Athrod.

-Notablemente son urgentes las nuevas que trae ¿has sabido cuando partirá?-

-Lo más posible es que parta hoy mismo- Athrod le tomó de la mano a Anariel para luego besarla en la nívea piel–Tenna Rato- y desaprecio entre los árboles del bosque dejando aturdida a Anariel que se encontraba de pie junto a las puertas incapaz de moverse.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gracias a Elanta, Lalwen, Lothuin y Eowyn007 por los reviews.


	6. Una Pronta Misión

Aiya!!! Aquí les traigo otro raro capitulo sobre Legolas. Espero que les guste.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

6. Una Pronta Misión

-Las nuevas que traéis peregrino gris, no son nada favorables – El rey pauso por un instante-Sin embargo…. Es mejor ahora-.

-Es verdad-contesto-Los acontecimientos requieren nuestra atención, no debemos permitirle al mal que se acreciente, ¡Es hora de una nueva alianza entre los pueblos libres!- y en sus ojos se vio un fulgor por unos instantes.

El rey se incorporó, paso sus fuertes manos en un libro que tenía al alcance forrado de cuero y mientras hacía esto, le miro a los ojos:

-una alianza habéis dicho, ahora andamos dispersos y cada uno atiende sus propias necesidades, yo sólo tengo este poder en el norte del bosque, nos hemos dividido… los elfos parten al oeste y los enanos excavan con avaricia y los hombres…- y la cara se endureció por un momento –si habéis averiguado como has dicho, sabréis muy bien lo sucedido-.

Gandalf no respondió, porque en cierto modo el Eldar tenía razón, no obstante Thranduil apago aquel silencio.

-Habéis dicho que partiréis hoy mismo, aguardad por lo menos hasta que se ponga el mediodía y te suministraré lo que necesites-

-Hantalë, pero no puedo retrasar más mi viaje, ya que las nuevas os la comuniqué- Se incorporo inmediatamente –Partiré ahora mismo y no olvidéis enviar mensajeros a Imladris, porque grandes consejos se debatirán después de este-

Gandalf y Thranduil salieron de la habitación, éste mandó llamar a Anariel quien inmediatamente llego a la presencia de su señor.

-Buenos Días- dijo Anariel inclinando la cabeza y de entre ojo logro divisar a Al anciano que se encontraba cerca del rey.

-Doncella Anariel, os he hecho llamar para que busques a mi hijo, decidle que lo necesito con urgencia- hizo una reverencia ante el rey y Mithrandir, y se apresuro al encuentro del príncipe.

Gandalf le siguió con la vista hasta que no pudo divisar su figura en la profundidad del bosque, pues estaba oscuro y a los costados de los árboles se alargaban negras y frías sombras que parecieran con vida propia y se agitaran con el movimiento del viento.

-Ha llegado la hora-anuncio el peregrino-partiré ahora mismo, sin mas espera-

-Esperad al menos a conocer a mi hijo-.

-El tiempo apremia y en otra ocasión será mejor y cierto que pronto lo será- En tanto tomó su bastón con firmeza y se alejo del rey como un viejo desgastado por los años y encorvándose, casi arrastrando la barba gris con el suelo mientras las sombras lo envolvían en una espesa oscuridad al parecer de los elfos presentes, hasta que al fin se perdió de vista, así mismo como llego a los aposentos del rey, del mismo modo partía a un destino incierto.

-Que los hados del destino os lleven por un buen camino- Dijo para si mismo el rey y daba la vuelta para internarse en los amplios y blancos pasillos del palacio trabajados en mármol.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Anariel se apresuro por entre la hierba mientras la brisa proveniente del occidente golpeaba su rostro con suavidad y a parecer de ella la brisa del oeste era más ligera y más limpia que la proveniente del este, pesada y espesa. Las aves revoloteaban junto a las ramas de los árboles y ahora los rayos de luz se dejaban entre ver con mayor felicidad entre una que otra rama desnuda y dando brillo a la hierba y a la flores proporcionando matices coloridos y brillantes y las nubes blancas eran delicadas y ligeras mas allá sobre los árboles. Después de que Anariel hubiese buscado por distintos lugares, su resistencia se desvaneció no habiendo encontrado a Legolas. Así que halló frente a ella un montículo verde coronado de hermosas flores como si allí se hubiese demorado la primavera y alrededor estaba bordado por árboles grandes que se erguían alrededor, allí subió Anariel y se recostó sobre la alfombra de pastal y miro al cielo atentamente aunque sabía que no podía haber demora.

-Aiya Anariel- dijo una voz entre las ramas, mientras Anariel perturbada tanteaba con la mirada los árboles sin saber quien le hablaba, hasta que al fin su mirada se detuvo, contemplando los rubios lirios que caían desde las ramas y el hermoso rostro élfico se asomaba.

-Mease Legolas, ¿que hacéis allí trepado entre las ramas y ocultándote de la mirada?-.

-Escuchando y pensando- rió Legolas mientras bajaba ágilmente de las ramas y tomando asiento junto a Anariel- Escuchaba la conversación de las ramas y hace largo tiempo que no subía por estos troncos y…-Legolas se detuvo escogiendo las palabras – reflexionando-.

-Legolas, vuestro padre os habéis llamado y me ha comunicado que te necesita con urgencia- dijo Anariel – pues nuevas ha de saberse-.

Legolas se incorporo y le extendió la mano a Anariel, ella se la estrecho suavemente y juntos volvieron con paso ligero hasta el palacio, discutiendo de la nuevas, pues Anariel le contó sobre la aparición del anciano y Legolas le comento sobre la inquietud que tenía en cuanto la misión, aunque su corazón se sentía mas reanimado porque un nuevo amanecer siempre lo reconfortaba, pero Legolas vió que el rostro de la elfa estaba angustiado y que tenía la mirada baja sin perder de vista la hierba y piedra y tierra por el que pasaban… así que silencio un momento y contemplo ante él, el palacio orgulloso y erguido y dio pasos vacilantes y Anariel lo condujo hasta en frente de la habitación, la doncella tocó con aquella suavidad que sólo los Elfos saben hacerlo y desde el interior sonó poderoso y vibrante la voz del rey.

-¡Seguid! Legolas que os estoy esperando- Legolas hizo una mirada fugaz a los ojos de Anariel e inmediatamente entró a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, vio a aquel Sindar sentado junto a una mesa llena de pergaminos y la mano la había llevado hacia la barbilla y ahora miraba atento cada movimiento del Elfo.

-Buenos Días – titubeo Legolas –Señor-. Y el rostro del Rey se suavizo aunque sin perder su majestad.

-Legolas- y le miró largamente haciendo sacudir desde lo mas adentro a Legolas – supongo que la doncella Anariel ya os habrá informado de todo lo ocurrido, al igual que Darón y Odín os habrán puesto en tanto de la misión y ya sabrás que Athrod os acompañará, así que no demorare los acontecimientos. La sombra es mas terrible de lo que pude concebir Legolas y ahora debemos confiar en los sabios y tu misión ha cambiado, tendréis que llevar a Imladris este mensaje-El Rey le desplegó una carta con las iniciales de Thranduil finamente escritas y asegurada para que ojos indiscretos no vieran el contenido.- yo mismo partiría, pero me necesitan mas en el bosque, así que envíale este mensaje a Elrond y no dudo que le alegrará verte de nuevo-. Legolas miro con cuidado la carta y al fin la guardo.

-¿Cuándo partiré y que camino iré de tomar?-

-Partirás mañana mismo, al alba- dijo – y por el camino aun no os preocupéis, pues Athrod os guiara lo mejor que pueda-

Thranduil se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una ventana amplia donde llegaba luz, así se podría decir aun cuando la oscuridad empezara a invadir el Bosque; contempló largamente hacia al exterior y luego dio una mirada vaga a Legolas –recordad que nadie tiene que mirar el contenido-. 

Legolas se incorporó de inmediato e hizo una profunda reverencia, había entendido que su padre aun no estaba dispuesto a revelarle el camino. Salió por donde había entrado y encontró allí de pie a Anariel con la mirada perdida en la fuente esculpida en mármol donde caía el agua como un hilo de plata, sin embargo dio un salto al ver a Legolas.

-¿Qué os habéis dicho tu padre?- dijo Anariel tímidamente.

-Partiré Mañana –dijo Legolas-al alba, nos dirigiremos hacia Imladris con la encomienda de llevar un mensaje, Tenna Rato-. Y el elfo apresuró el paso hasta encontrarse fuera del palacio.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Anariel salió por un momento del palacio y observo todo en cuanto estaba en su alrededor y estuvo allí como si esperase algo, alta e inmóvil hasta que al fin vio que Adranla se acercaba, llevaba un vestido verde claro que brillaba cuando los rayos del sol le tocaban, pero en esta oscuridad que cada vez espesaba más sólo se veía oscuro y soñoliento con algún tímido brillo.

-Aiya, Anariel- dijo Adranla mientras agitaba los brazos en tanto se acercaba- hacía largo tiempo que no nos veíamos y conversábamos-.

-Es verdad-respondió Anariel sin mucho Ánimo.

-No te ves muy bien – dijo Adranla al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de la mano.- ven conmigo y discutiremos todo lo que sea necesario-. A Anariel se le dibujo una débil sonrisa en los labios y seguía a Adranla.

Al fin llegaron a un claro umbrío, un circulo bordeado por árboles que se extendía alrededor de la circunferencia y allí se alzaba la verde hierba coronada de pequeñas flores amarillas y rojas que aun se mantenían de pie con el poco vigor que tenía, pues una a una se iban deshojando porque el otoño que estaba próximo a terminar y el invierno parecía venir con rapidez.

-Aquí estará bien, ¡toma!- dijo Adranla alcanzándole una manzana que sostenía en la mano.

-Gracias-

-Anariel-Dijo en un tono más serio-ahora no me cabe duda de que Legolas…-en ese momento irrumpió.

-si, ya sé, pero ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-

-decirle- 

Anariel ahogo un grito, pero en cambio ella tomó la conversación.

-Y Odín… sabes bien lo que siente –

-lo se, pero ese problema no me atañe-

-¡no te atañe!-exclamo Anariel.-es imposible-se incorporo mirándole a los ojos con una luz en la mirada, penetrante como si un relámpago hubiese cruzado por allí. Por largo tiempo la miro y sin decir palabra alguna se retiro dejando sola a Adranla que ahora la invadía la ira y la ambición.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

El día estaba avanzando y pronto Legolas se encontraba enfrente de la Casa de Osanwë y Laitalë, tocó la puerta dócilmente anunciando su llegada. La puerta de madera se entre abrió y asomó por allí el rostro de Esselya con una mirada de alegría.

-¡Aiya, Legolas¡- Exclamo con Entusiasmo –habéis partido temprano está mañana-.

-Es verdad – Asintió Legolas, entrando a aquel lugar en compañía de la pequeña –¿sabéis si Darón se encuentra?- 

Esselya lo contempló por unos instantes e inmediatamente lo condujo a la habitación de Darón. Allí lo dejó, mientras ella se desaparecía para ir al encuentro de Laitalë. Legolas palpó la puerta, pero inmediatamente se abrió porque no estaba asegurada y encontró al Elfo con todos los manuscritos sobre el escritorio, escribiendo y tachando y rompiendo, hasta que al fin palmeo el escritorio.

-Hojaverde – susurro en tono alegre.

- Por largo tiempo nadie me llamaba de ese modo – dijo Legolas –pero me alegra volverlo a escuchar, aunque no vine hasta aquí para escucharlo.-

-veo que estas un poco perturbado Legolas, contadme-

- Hablé con mi padre – Y diciendo esto Darón levantó la mirada rápidamente –partiremos mañana, hacia Imladris-. Un largo silencio invadió la habitación y sólo se oía el golpeteo de las hojas en la ventana y el susurro de las flores, Darón bajó la mirada tenuemente al mismo instante en que endurecía el semblante. Tomó la hoja que tenía a su alcance y la cerró con fuerza hasta convertirlo en un papel arrugado más.

-Tendré que escribir otra – dijo en un tono más animado –Sin embargo, tendremos que preparar lo necesario para el viaje por que el tiempo está sobre nosotros-.

-Tenéis razón – dijo Legolas –Será mejor avisar a Odín y hablar con Athrod, pues él será nuestro guía, ¡así, que vamos!-.

Los dos elfos dejaron la habitación y en las afueras de la casa hallaron a Laitalë y a Esselya sobre la hierba porque Laitalë le estaba enseñando a la pequeña la manera correcta de bordar, así que Legolas las miró con ternura unos instantes, aunque, rápidamente volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el frente escrudiñando la distancia. Hasta que al fin a lo lejos, vieron relucir la cota que portaba Darón en frente de la puerta haciendo la guardia de ese día y se veía hermoso y alegre como las aguas cristalinas y la mirada la tenía perdida en el horizonte pero sin descuidar la guardia porque vió a lo lejos que se acercaban Darón y Legolas hacía él.

-Aiya- saludó cuando los tuvo cerca.

-Odín se os ve alegre, pero no me explico el porqué – dijo Darón – aunque este no es el momento de discutirlo porque hay cosas que hacer y el tiempo transcurre como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -

-¿Qué queréis decir?- inquirió Odín.

-Quiere decir- continúo Legolas –que mañana nos aventuraremos a nuevas tierras y en cuanto más pronto alistemos lo necesario mejor será-.

-Pero, no puedo dejar la guardia-.

En esos instantes apareció por de tras de la puerta Athrod en compañía de Sindë.

-No os preocupéis- Afirmo Athrod – que Sindë os va a relevar- El elfo se acercó e inclinó la cabeza ante los presentes y se irguió frente las puertas con una mirada imperturbable hacia al horizonte.

-he sido enviado por el rey- dijo Athrod tanteando con la mirada los ojos azulados de Legolas-y sé, cuanto todo es necesario sobre la misión, así que espero veros mañana al despuntar el alba y solo llevad lo que es indispensable-. Athrod dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de los presentes. Ya era pasado el medio día cuando se alejaron de las imponentes puertas de color blanquecino, encaminándose por aquellos senderos y discutiendo los pormenores de l próximo viaje. 

-Necesitaremos provisiones, una daga, un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, por lo pronto- dijo en voz alta Darón.

-Tenéis toda la razón- dijo Legolas –En cuanto todo este listo será mejor para todos-.

-Así que debemos encaminarnos hacía mi hogar-. Dijo Darón –allí podremos avivarnos de provisiones y de algunos fardos para el cargamento-.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Darón, sin embargo Legolas se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación y cuando Odín y Darón lo volvieron a ver, llevaba consigo el arco de Lórien y en una velocidad como la brisa que golpea rápidamente las hojas.

-Haceos cargo de todo, procurare no tardar- dijo Legolas con voz agitada sin detenerse y dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.

-¡Legolas!- Exclamó Darón en el instante que no pudo divisar la figura de Legolas.

-No lo lograrás- dijo Odín conforme tomándole del hombro para detenerlo para que no fuese a la carrera detrás de Legolas.

-Tenéis razón- dijo al fin. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Legolas corría apresuradamente, sentía que la hierba verde le refrescaba y la brisa lo reconfortaba y los árboles lo miraban pasar mientras las ramas le abrían paso hasta que al fin se detuvo en el lugar donde los arqueros acostumbraban a practicar con el arco, allí descansó Legolas algunos minutos. El lugar estaba solo, algo que no preocupó al elfo, así que se puso de pie orgulloso desafiando la diana que tenía en frente de sus ojos, tomó el arco con su larga mano e inmediatamente tomaba una flecha del carcaj, la acomodó lo mejor que pudo mirando el blanco con la vista de su hermosa gente, por un momento permaneció inmóvil y sólo se escuchaban los crujidos de las ramas, el susurro suave de los árboles, la respiración entre cortada del príncipe y el lejano sonido del palpitar de su corazón. Sigilosamente dejó liberar la flecha y un silbido en el aire hubo llevado por el viento y con golpe mortífero dió en el blanco y una y otra vez repitió aquel movimiento y cada vez que se terminaban las flechas del carcaj, se acercaba hasta la diana y las retiraba para volverlas a usar. 

El color escarlata se envolvía con el amarillento del sol, sus rayos llegaban ahora débiles y lejanos porque en el viejo occidente ya el sol se ocultaba para descansar mientras algunas estrellas ya se aparecían una a una en el oscuro cielo haciendo que en el norte del bosque Negro no fuera un lugar de impenetrables sombras. Legolas yacía cerca de un árbol, la fatiga al fin lo había alcanzado y ahora su mente deliberaba algunos pensamientos mientras jugueteaba con el arco de Lórien que estaba a su derecha, cuando al fin se levantó la luna. Legolas había considerado oportuno que era hora de partir, en el instante en que recogía el arco vio que cerca crecía una pequeña planta alejada de los demás como una isla en un mar porque casi la hierba le daba alcance, Legolas se inclino mirándola tiernamente mientras una tenue sonrisa asomaba por su blanco rostro y a la vez pasaba su larga mano por sus hojas verdes y jóvenes, así la sintió y la planta pareció mirarle y levantar las hojas, Legolas dio un saltó atrás, pero volvió acercase y le susurro a la planta.

-quisiera verla crecer- pensó. Los pasos ahora lo dirigían a casa de Darón pero con cierta lentitud, algo tal vez apropiado para un Ent, los ojos de zafiro de Legolas se dirigían a cada árbol, a la hierba que pisaba con dulzura, a las flores y a la atenta mirada de la pálida luna y de las parpadeantes estrellas, las contemplaba con melancolía y sin haberse percatado ya se encontraba de frente a las puertas de la casa de Darón. Golpeo débilmente y vio asomarse Darón.

-¡Legolas!- dijo Darón -¿por donde os habéis metido?, ya Odín se ha ido a descansar, creo que harías bien en hacerlo tú también.

-He estado practicando con el arco- dijo Legolas- e iré a descansar, aun no sabemos que nos depara el mañana- Y con una fatigada sonrisa se alejo de Darón. 

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*lothluin gracias por todo, eres una gran amiga.

*lalwen, gracias por siempre dejarme un review, jejeje.ummm, y tu fic??

*eowyn007, siempre tendre en cuenta tu ayuda.

Gracias por los reviews. 

__


	7. Andando por el Sendero

Aiya!!! Aquí os traigo otro de los raros capítulos sobre legolas, espero que os guste.

_ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

7. Andando por el Sendero

Había una quietud vigilante en el aire, aun se encontraban algunas estrellas en lo alto del cielo, blancas y pálidas como una muerte venidera y el cielo se encontraba oscuro. Un azul profundo lo invadía y una blancura inmensa se expandía en el oriente, y entre los colores fríos, daba unos nuevos matices al cielo. No faltaba mucho para que despuntara el alba y su deslumbrante aurora se quebrara en rayos para iluminar la tierra que se extendía en frente del sol, la tierra media.

El lecho estaba caliente, confortable para el fatigado que busca reposo en las suaves mantas. Legolas se encogió de repente entre las blancas sabanas, como si no quisiera alejarse de ellas, como si el exterior fuera una amenaza constante a los peligros de la interperie. Sus ideas luchaban unas con otras, no quería levantarse de tan reconfortante lecho, pero una misión le esperaba en pocas horas. Al fin había tomado una decisión y estiro sus largos brazos y las dejo tendidas sobre las mantas y un profundo suspiro le lleno el alma.

-El día ha llegado- dijo con pesadez.

Toc, toc, la puerta retumbo.

-pasad-

-Aiya Legolas- Saludo Darón con una aparente sonrisa, estaba vestido de verde y pardo, y con una capucha que le cubría el rostro – aun guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte dormido para haberte sorprendido-.

-Debería decir- Dijo Legolas incorporándose -que hace horas que llevo despierto dando vuelta a mis pensamientos-

-No os preocupéis, mas ahora es tiempo de que te levantes, Odín ya se encuentra presente en una de las habitaciones- dijo Darón –Entre los dos nos encargamos de empacar las armas y las provisiones en un fardo, por cierto que dejaste tu arco de Lórien tirado en la entrada, sin embargo ahora reposa con las demás armas y las provisiones ya hacen en el lomo de los caballos que pensamos llevar, así que debemos pasar por las caballerizas-.

-Hantalë, no sabría como agradecértelo- Dijo Legolas, poniéndose de pie del lecho y alistándose con algunas ropas - más tarde os contare lo sucedido de la noche anterior, sé que os debí ayudar-

-Más os vale señor zángano- Dijo Darón en tono desafiante, serio y frunciendo el ceño -más de esta no os libraréis tan fácil - 

Legolas lo miró lentamente a los ojos, y dejo salir de sus tiernos labios una sonrisa tan vibrante cómo la caída de las rocas desde un precipicio, pero tan clara y límpida como el agua de el Entaguas. Darón lo miro con seriedad mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Legolas, por largo tiempo no te escuche una risa tan alegre- Dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro y le suavizaba el semblante. – Mirad lo que he traído, nos vestiremos igual- Darón le había extendido un ropaje del mismo color y modelo que llevaba al igual que la capucha de color verde oscuro. 

-La ropa de los Laquendi- dijo Legolas en un susurro mirando con atención las ropas de colores pardas y verdes como si estuviesen diseñadas para ocultarse entre las hierbas, los árboles,…la naturaleza. Pasó su larga mano sobre ellas, palpando su textura.

-Es verdad- dijo Darón –de las mismas con las que se visten los mensajeros del rey, seguramente verás a Odín y a Athrod con estas mismas ropas. ¡Pruébatela rápido! Que os estaré esperando junto a Odín en la habitación consiguiente-. Y diciendo esto se alejo de Legolas cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Soy Legolas el elfo, Legolas el mensajero del Rey, Legolas del bosque- Exclamó con Ironía al mirar las ropas, pero en su interior empezaba a entender la misión de todo aquello.

Odín y Darón se encontraban sentados en dos bancos de madera labrados finamente, el cual se alcanzaba a divisar el bordeado de unas flores alrededor de unas ramas. Los dos elfos estaban discutiendo sobre los pormenores del viaje cuando Legolas se encontró justo en frente de ellos.

-Aiya, Odín- Le saludó Legolas percatándose que Darón y Odín llevaban las mismas ropas verdes y pardas. Odín tenía el rostro ensombrecido por la capucha, levanto la mirada tenuemente descubriendo el semblante que le cubría la capa.

-Os veis muy bien con esos trajes, mease Legolas-. Dijo Odín.

-¡Acercaos!- exclamo Laitalë mientras llevaba consigo un poco de Hidromiel, frutas y con un delicioso pan de camino. –No os permitiré viajar con los estómagos vacíos, comed y bebed para que el camino se torne más agradable-.

Las frutas, el hidromiel y el pan de camino estaban dulces para el gusto de los elfos, lo saboreaban con cuidado y gracia, pero en el sabor sentían la amarga despedida porque los elfos siempre ponen su pensamiento en todas las cosas que hacen, y seguramente Laitalë había preparado el pan de camino y el hidromiel con aquella pesadez en el corazón, ya que nunca, ninguno de los tres habían viajado tan lejos. Al terminar de comer, los tres elfos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una profunda reverencia hacia Laitalë, sin embargo Esselya apareció en la habitación tomada de la mano de Osanwë.

-Darón- dijo acercándose a él- que Eru os proteja, y que el bien os acompañe-.

Laitalë y Esselya se acercaron a él y todo se consumió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Darón, no te demores –dijo en sollozos la pequeña.

__

¿Quién me cantara en las negras sombras de la noche?

¿Cuándo las estrellas se apaguen y la luna se oculte?

¿En el momento que tenga miedo y el peligro me aceche?

¿Cómo cuidare mi intranquilo sueño en las noches?

¿Y en que forma disipare las sombras que se cubren en mi corazón?

-Que Eru te cuide- le dijo Laitalë -Y no olvides llevarle mis más gratos saludos a Miluinel y llevadle la carta que te he entregado-.Y mientras Osanwë se le acercaba y le estrechaba la mano con entrañable ternura dándole una palmada en el hombro Luego se dirigió hacía los tres elfos y escrudiñando con la mirada a cada uno les dijo:

-_ Nai Eru varyuva len_.- (Que Eru os guarde)

Los tres Elfos inclinaron la cabeza con profundo afecto y se retiraron de la estancia. Ya se hallaban a unos 4 metros de distancia y alcanzaban a oír la voz proveniente de los labios de Esselya. 

__

-¡Mára valto! (¡Buena Suerte!)-

Más ellos nunca miraron hacia atrás, siempre adelante los llevaban sus ligeros pies, atravesando árbol y hoja, agua y tierra. Apresuraron el paso hasta que al fin se encontraron en las caballerizas y allí, vio Legolas de nuevo a Astaldo con sus crines blancas y de perfil orgulloso, el caballo estaba en aquel lugar desde la noche en que fuera el día bendecido, había sido conducido hasta allí por uno de los guardias sin que Legolas se hubiese percatado. 

-Mi querido Astaldo-dijo mientras le acariciaba las crines y este le pasaba el hocico por el cuello.

-Legolas tomad- dijo Odín pasándole el arco de Lórien y la daga: ambar, aquella que le hubo obsequiado Celeborn en el día de su nacimiento. Ajusto la daga al cinturón encajándola en una vaina de plata con flores bordadas y el arco poniéndola en su espaldar.

-Todo esta listo- dijo Darón – Las armas ya las tenéis y las provisiones han sido debidamente empacadas, ¡mirad! – Exclamó señalando con el dedo, el frío cielo que se alcanzaba a divisar de entre una de las ramas –ya pronto despuntara el alba, es hora de estar en frente de las puertas del palacio-.

Legolas y Odín subieron en los caballos al igual que Darón, y salieron de allí dirigiéndose a las grandes puertas. No tardaron en llegar y a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, se levantó el sol lentamente dando al despertar a las aves y a las flores, pero al mismo tiempo se ocultaban las criaturas de la oscuridad en sus guaridas, porque maldecían la luz desde sus adentros. Thranduil, rey del bosque se encontraba en aquel lugar de pie frente a las puertas, inquebrantable y con la postura erguida cuando arribaron los tres elfos. Junto a él también se encontraba Adranla con un hermoso vestido azul con bordados florales y con el cabello recogido, sin embargo allí no se encontraba Anariel, como hubiera sido de esperarse.

-¿Dónde esta Athrod?- Pregunto el Rey cuando los vio llegar.

-Esperábamos encontrarlo aquí, mi señor- respondió Darón.-ya que lo acordado había sido encontrarnos aquí mismo con él-.

-Algo debió haberle sucedido-dijo el Sindar – porque hace una hora se encontraba en mi presencia, sin embargo desapareció, más creí que su ausencia correspondía a que fue en su busca-.

La mente de los tres elfos empezaba a nublarse y las ideas pasaban fugaces por sus mentes como la de retrasar el viaje o por el contrario continuarlo con guía o sin él, sin embargo a los lejos vieron un jinete a galope, vestido de verde y pardo, el rostro lo llevaba cubierto por una capucha que escondía el semblante por medio de sombras y un pañuelo de color grisáceo cubría la mitad del rostro: desde la nariz, hasta la barbilla. A su costado llevaba una espada y en la espalda portaba el arco. Se detuvo en frente de ellos, desmontó y se dirigió hacia el rey, parecía ser de menos altura y por las manos descubrieron que era de tez blanca.

-Señor, perdonadme por la demora- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No os preocupéis, Athrod- dijo el Rey – más espero que tu falta no se vuelva a repetir-.

-¡Si señor!- dijo Athrod –os lo prometo-.

La esperada hora de la partida había llegado. Adranla se acercó hacía Legolas y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que a Odín, a Darón y Athrod les daba palabras de aliento para que no quebrantasen durante el camino.

-Tomad pan de camino- dijo Adranla entregándolas a Legolas- Os servirán a todos ustedes-. 

-Permitidme doncella Adranla – Inquirió Darón –pero, me gustaría saber en donde se encuentra la joven Anariel-.

-Anariel- repitió Adranla –no la he visto desde la tarde de ayer, sin embargo contad con que os tendrá en pensamiento y mente, que tengáis un buen viaje-.

Thranduil se acercó hacia Legolas, silencioso y grácil, le indicó que se acercara mientras lo alejaba un poco de aquel grupo.

-Legolas- dijo –Espero que Eru te guarde y cuide tus caminos-.

Legolas permaneció en silencio por un momento, pero de sus labios brotó una palabra como la flor que brota en la primavera.

-¡Padre!- dijo vacilante. Thranduil se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, llenas de ternura y dulzura, de paternidad y amor.

-Hijo- susurró –no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces, espero que entiendas mis razones por lo que ha sucedido, tan sólo quiero que seas un señor de los Laquendi, no honrado por su titulo, sino honrado por sus meritos y actos, cuento contigo y sabed bien que siempre estas primero en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento-.

-Padre, ya lo sabía – respondió Legolas –Y en mi corazón habita la lección que me has dado, pero cuenta conmigo, porque seré tu guardia o tu mensajero, pero mas que todo tu hijo-.

-No olvidare tus palabras- dijo Thranduil- y recuerda ahora las mías, pues a tu regreso las puertas de mi casa te estarán abiertas-. 

Legolas lo contempló por un momento, con una dulzura encendida, con un amor profundo y fraternal, hubiera durado horas con tan sólo contemplando el semblante de su padre, un verdadero señor de los Laquendi, alto y orgulloso. Sin embargo los demás esperaban, pues era hora de partir y entre más avanzaran con la luz de Arien sería mejor para el viaje. Legolas se acercó junto a ellos y esbozo una suave sonrisa. En tanto Thranduil dio una última mirada al grupo y se adentro a los innumerables pasadizos del palacio. El silencio se alargo llenando cada sombra, cada agujero.

-¡Es mejor partir ahora!- dijo Athrod con voz límpida.

-¡Esperad!- irrumpió Adranla – necesito hablar con voz- dijo mirando a Legolas. Legolas asintió y se alejaron lo suficiente del grupo para no ser oídos. Darón y Odín y Athrod guiaban su mirada a cada movimiento que Adranla conllevara. A parecer de ellos Adranla era la que más hablaba mientras que Legolas asentía con la cabeza o hacía algunos movimientos finos con los brazos, sin embargo, los níveos brazos de Adranla se extendieron llevándolos a abrazar el cuerpo del elfo, e instantáneamente llevaba sus rojillos labios a los de Legolas hasta que se posó en ellos. Darón y Odín y Athrod quedaron estupefactos, el tiempo se había detenido y ahora ellos tenían la mirada gacha, en especial Odín, porque el profundo dolor lo atacaba, lo enardecía, lo punzaba…. Cuando volvieron a levantar la mirada, ya Legolas se encontraba en frente de ellos, su rostro era pálido excepto por sus mejillas que estaban levemente coloreadas. Miraron a lo lejos pero no vieron nada, aun con su vista aguda. Adranla había desaparecido y a Legolas lo embargaba la vergüenza.

-Vamos- dijo alentando Darón – nos queda un largo camino-. Así los cuatro elfos subieron a cada corcel, acariciando sus crines y hablando con palabras dulces y susurrantes hacía sus oídos. 

Se habían alejado ya lo suficiente del reino del señor del bosque. Odín, Darón y Legolas iban guiados por Athrod que iba adelante, con la capucha gacha y en silencio de muerte. Galopaban lentamente y tan sólo se escuchaban los lejanos sonidos de los riachuelos y el crujido de las ramas bajo los pies de los caballos, porque los cantos de las aves habían callado y una débil luz asomaba por las ramas.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

El salón estaba en silencio y la soledad la abarcaba, pero unas débiles lucecitas alumbraban el lugar, los ventanales eran enormes y los estantes de gran altura. Caminó con cautela hasta uno de ellos y tomo con la nívea mano un libro, forrado de cuero verde y con algunas inscripciones de Sindarín y otras en Quenya, lo abrió con cuidado y sopló en el interior. Y unos puntos minúsculos salieron a volar dispersándose en la habitación. Los ojos de cielo se volvieron a la hoja amarillenta por la longevidad, pasó una a una con cuidado cada hoja, hasta que al fin hallo lo que buscaba. Era un mapa de Endor y con el largo dedo señalaba varios lugares y ríos hasta que se detuvo en un lugar en especial.

-Ese es el valle de Imladris-

El pequeño levanto la cabeza dorada cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su sitial.

-¿Puedo ir algún día?- dijo vacilante el pequeño.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó el rey inclinándose hasta ver mejor los pequeños ojos azulados –Algún día conocerás el valle escondido y sus cantos, su alegría y tristeza. Tal vez lo hagas pronto o no, pero no es momento de discutirlo, ve hijo, ve a dormir que mañana tienes clases de Quenya- El pequeño hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar dejando nuevamente solitario el salón.

-¡Legolas!- la voz límpida de Athrod lo habían sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos -¡mirad!-.

Legolas se acercó con lentitud al lugar señalado por Athrod, desmontó del caballo. Y lo que vio era un árbol, o lo que se podría decir de lo que quedaba de un árbol. Había sido talado sin piedad y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, consumido por las llamas y por las asquerosas runas de los trasgos o por criaturas más oscuras e inimaginables para los cuatro Eldar. Legolas miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta con horror que no era el único, varios de los hermosos árboles donde el había paseado en tiempos mas venturosos estaban crepitando, bajó su cabeza con profunda pena y llevó la mano hacía la carta que tenía junto al pecho, entendiendo, tal vez el significado que contenía esta.

-Ya nos estamos acercando a los lindes del Bosque- comentó Odín. –sin embargo, algo temible está sucediendo en Mirkwood, algo peor de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar-.

-Es verdad- afirmó Darón. –Pero, es difícil enterarnos de muchas cosas estando en el corazón del reino-.

Athrod estaba distraído tanteando el rededor.

- No estamos solos- dijo con desdén –Hay guardias del rey cuidando estos lugares- se apresuró a decir viendo el rostro de los tres elfos. Se inclinó con rapidez para contemplar mejor el árbol decrepito que se encontraba a sus pies.-Aunque esto no paso hace mucho tiempo, no obstante, los guardias se encargaran de el saneamiento de este lugar-.

Los elfos se miraron y prosiguieron la marcha, sus corazones aun iban oprimidos, en especial por Athrod y Odín, aunque Athrod se alejaba del grupo y seguía con el capuchón bajo y en cuanto lo posible evitaba preguntas por parte de los tres elfos que le pudiesen ser incomodas. Por otra parte, Legolas se había acercado a Odín silenciosamente.

-¿Odín que tenéis?-pregunto quedadamente Legolas. Odín lo miró lentamente con una mirada inquisitiva y endurecida.

-¿No sabéis?- dijo con sequedad. Las mejillas de Legolas se tiñeron en escarlata mientras negaba con la cabeza. Athrod se percató de lo que hablaban, pero no le dio mucha importancia, sabía bien porque Odín hablaba duramente con Legolas. No obstante, vio como Legolas le explicaba a Odín todo lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Eso explica todo- dijo afablemente Odín, suavizando su rostro al ver la débil sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Legolas.-Por lo que veo no fue tu culpa, ya veremos que podremos hacer con tu problema-. Legolas asintió.

-Con que por fin- irrumpió Darón que había escuchado todo en cuanto habían hablado Odín y Legolas – ¡Legolas ha revelado el nombre de la doncella que ha cautivado su corazón!- Exclamó seguido de un suspiro. Athrod dio vuelta ágilmente, pero no le dio mucha importancia, seguramente sería la dama que se encontraba en frente de las puertas, así que prosiguió la marcha sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/A: espero que pronto empiece la acción y les este gustando, aunque a veces pienso que no avanzó mucho, ^?^, Gracias por los reviews, jajaja, en verdad que me alegran el día: Nariko, sin duda Legolas es mi inspiración. Lothluin, gracias por tu amistad, ejejej, muy chido esa conversación,(si algún nombre les sonó, lean la historia "Por la vida" de Lothlui, se los recomiendo). Elanta, como siempre gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que pronto te volveré a molestar. Eowyn 007, si que estas mejorando, y espero que sigas escribiendo. Aure, gracias por decirme el significado de mi nombre, ni yo lo sabía, aunque creo que fue pura casualidad. Yersi, me subes el animo diciendo que es un cap. Genial. Velagone86, lastimosamente aun no es cuando va a la comunidad y creo que me demorare un buen rato.

Espero que para el prox. Cap. Pueda poner algunas traducciones en elfico, bueno ya veremos...... y por cierto, el agradecimiento mas grande es para mi querida hermana Laitalë, que siempre la pongo a leer mis lokos caps, aunque les aseguro que hace un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta.


	8. Recuerdos Junto al Fuego

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

8. Recuerdos Junto al Fuego

Así transcurrieron los días: lentos y apacibles. Con algunos sonidos fugaces en la espesura del bosque como crujidos y siseos, y en rara ocasión se filtraban por entre las ramas, repentinos rayos de luz que asomaban por las somnolientas hojas dando una luz débil y crepuscular. De vez en cuando Athrod desmontaba y exploraba mejor el camino y se alejaba del grupo seguidamente, adoptando el silencio como lengua y las sombras sus aliadas. Habían decidido no avanzar por las negras sombras de la noche, porque últimamente se sentían observados por Ojos invisibles y miradas refulgentes, pero cada uno pensó que eran sueños que habían salido de su imaginación, así que siguieron con la penosa marcha.

-Creo que estos helechos serían un buen lugar para pasar la noche- dijo Athrod desmontando del Caballo y observando ahora el claro en que se encontraban. El suelo bajaba hasta convertirse en una hondonada cubierta de hierba y de casuales flores como una alfombra, y el círculo estaba bordeado por viejos árboles que ahora se veían oscuros.

-En todo caso- inquirió Legolas.-La luz se esta apagando, lo puedo ver por las sombras que se alargan por el recodo del sendero.

-Tenéis razón- dijo Darón.-Odín y yo buscaremos ramas secas para poder encender el fuego de esta noche-.

Y diciendo esto, Odín y Darón se alejaron del claro umbrío mientras las sombras lo devoraban en rededor del bosque. El sol ya estaba a punto de morir, atrás en las lejanas montañas nubladas, hundiéndose en las brumas del oeste. Athrod se dejó caer bajo un haya de corteza carrasposa y húmeda, y la copa del árbol estaba poblada por hojas otoñales tornándose desde un color verde hasta castaño. Legolas ató al caballo junto a los demás, en la corteza de un árbol delgado y joven. Miró a Athrod que parecía dormir bajo el capuchón, pero no divisó nada, así que siguió preparando la cena frugal que iban a tomar. Al terminar, llegó Odín y Darón cargando las hojas secas que iban a usar para encender una fogata apresurada, Athrod se incorporó acercándose a las ramas secas, y al chasquido de las piedras, las ramas se prendieron rápidamente. Los cuatro elfos tomaron la cena sin comentario alguno y sin mucha prisa. Al finalizar, Athrod se alejó del círculo de luz que producía las danzantes llamas hasta llegar nuevamente al árbol en donde había descansado durante el crepúsculo. Legolas lo siguió con la mirada y vió momentáneamente como la capucha se levantaba un poco, dejando ver una luz brillante en sus ojos oscuros, aquella luz se le hizo familiar mas no le dio importancia.

-¡Recordad!- exclamó Odín de inesperadamente con el corazón menos oprimido. La mirada de los tres elfos se giraron rápidamente hacía el Eldar.-Cuando las hojas eran mas alegres, hermosas y verdes-.

-Si- dijo aturdido Legolas.

-¿Más a que viene esto?- preguntó Darón.

-¿Acaso no recordáis cuando nos conocimos?- Preguntó Odín entre suaves risas claras.

-Si- dijo quedamente y avergonzándose un poco. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Los grandes árboles se erguían imponentes alrededor, iluminados por la hermosa luz del sol que se posaba sobre sus raíces y las aves cantaban armoniosas melodías de árbol en árbol, y las criaturas silvestres miraban con atención los dos niños elfos jugando entre los árboles, estaban en una completa algarabía y alborozo. 

-¡Legolas!- Exclamaba el pequeño Eldar apresurándose entre los árboles y las flores primaverales. –No podéis escaparte todo el día de mí, ¡JA, JA! – reía el pequeño tropezando con helechos y ramas secas de otros años. Había una haya próxima sobre una baja elevación del suelo, poblada de larga hierba a sus pies y de flores silvestres. Odín se acercó con cuidado, estaba seguro de haber divisado una figura bajo el regazo del árbol, se acercó con cautela, ningún ruido irrumpía el vigilante silencio, hasta las aves habían silenciado el canto y los animales sus actividades, sólo se oía el susurró de las ramas que se mecían. Un rayo de luz apuntaba exactamente hacía la figura. 

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Odín balanceándose sobre la sombra. hasta que al fin, el pequeño bulto había quedado de bajo del delgado y níveo cuerpo de Odín.

-¿A quien habéis atrapado?- preguntó con curiosidad una vocecita que provenía de las ramas. Odín miró confuso al árbol alto y orgulloso que se levantaba a unos cuantos pasos hacía la derecha. Un niño elfo con unas flores ceñidas en la cabeza había bajado ágilmente de las hojas y miraba con curiosidad a Odín.

-¡Legolas!- exclamó estupefacto.-entonces, ¿quien esta debajo de mi?-. 

Legolas se acerco al ovillo que yacía bajo Odín, este inmediatamente se retiró y contemplaron por un instante el cabello azabache que se esparcía sobre la poblada hierba. Legolas miró rápidamente a Odín y luego volvió su mirada al niño que sostenía unos pergaminos y una pluma en las níveas manos. Odín se inclinó para divisar mejor lo que había acontecido tomándole de la mano.

-Creo que esta inconsciente- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Será mejor llevarlo a las casas de curación- dijo el niño de cabellos dorados. 

-¡Ja, Ja!-reía Odín contemplando la mirada de Darón. –Me asuste bastante, temía que algo os hubiese pasado-.

-Fue solo una coincidencia- dijo Legolas tratando de animar a Darón mientras miraba con interés las llamas danzantes de las ramas secas que producían un círculo de luz. Athrod en tanto, contemplaba el filo de su daga y jugueteaba con la punta.

-Pero, así los conocí- dijo Darón confortado.

-Aunque creímos que nunca despertarías de tu sueño- comentó Odín.

-Me había desviado entonces a los mares de los sueños, cualquier marinero sería feliz- dijo Darón. –Igual que Eärendil.- en esos instantes Darón miró hacia el firmamento contemplando a la estrella mas brillante –igual que él-. Finalizó.

-Por un momento creí que Amarië nunca nos iba perdonar después de haberte dejado inconsciente-. Dijo Legolas.

-Amarië- susurró Darón y los viejos recuerdos se recobraron en su mente.

-Extraño en verdad- dijo Odín recordando una vieja historia. –La manera en que vuestros padres se ligaron-. 

-Si- contesto Darón –Gracias aquella joven llamada Miluinel, se ha dicho que era un buen arquero y que seguramente lo es y aun vive en Imladris-. Darón se detuvo por un momento –Fue entonces cuando la Isla de los Númenóreanos sucumbió- dijo con tristeza.

-Su codicia ocupó todo su corazón y la razón se alejó cada vez más de su mente, triste final, pero siento que aun hay esperanza para los edain, porque recordad que el don que se les fue otorgado es el de la muerte-. Dijo Legolas.

-Extraño don el que les fue concebido.- musitó Odín.

-Pero, son los únicos que pueden cambiar su destino o morir si eso es lo que prefieren para no seguir ligado con el mismo mundo hasta que todo termine- replicó Legolas.

-Es verdad, nuestra vida esta ligada con Arda, ¿a donde partirán los Edain después de la Muerte?- Preguntó Odín para si mismo. Hubo un silencio y la noche siguió avanzando lentamente, Odín apagó el fuego y cada uno de los tres elfos se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, para poder descansar, aun quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer. Pero, Athrod aun no dormía y seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, inmóvil junto al árbol, contempló el cielo y los oscuros ojos se clavaron en la infinita oscuridad que se extendía a su ojos mientras las ramas susurraban y se mecían sobre su cabeza, no había ruido alguno, de pronto el silencio se hizo vigilante y Athrod se había incorporado instantáneamente mirando con cautela hacía los flancos esperando, tal vez, un golpe repentino.

-¡Por Elbereth!- dijo Quedamente.

Entre los troncos de los árboles donde la oscuridad era impenetrable, ojos de varios tamaños empezaron hacer aparición, uno a uno se iban encendiendo como si fueran luces que despertaran, los ojos se movían con pasos cautelosos acercándose a la nueva presa que habían rodeado, los ojos eran vidriosos y viscosos.

-¡DESPERTAD!- Exclamó Athrod apresurándose hasta a tomar el arco y una flecha.

Los tres elfos despertaron de inmediato divisando la figura de Athrod en frente de ellos con una postura firme

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Preguntó aturdido Darón, aun en medio de los sueños.

-¡Arañas!- Fue la única palabras que logró escapar de los labios de Athrod, porque la flecha que sostenía había volado por el aire hasta empuñarse en el soso cuerpo de una araña vieja y gorda que se había lanzado con imprudencia, porque hacía largo rato que no probaba otro bocado aparte de pequeñas criaturas distraídas o de las ardillas negras que empezaban hacer aparición por el lado norte del reino. Ahora los cuatro Eldar escucharon los siseos de las arañas y las ramas que se quebraban a medida que se acercaban. Odín tomó un arco y un carcaj que se encontraban cerca del equipaje bajo el regazo de un árbol. Darón y Legolas también imitaron este movimiento.

Las arañas se estaban acercando cada vez más, mientras que las flechas de los Elfos silbaban en el aire casi como un sonido musical atravesando la fétida piel de las arañas o destruyendo sus ojos multifacéticos, así los mantenían a raya, fuera del Claro, pero las arañas parecían interminables, cada vez que una caía otra las suplía. Ahora no sólo las arañas tenían hambre, sino que estaban deseosas de venganza porque el odio estaba domando sus corazones mientras siseaban con ruidos alarmantes. Pronto las flechas se terminaron, y con desesperación desenvainaron las dagas que habían llevado consigo, las arañas se balanceaban sobre ellos, una a una se disponían a atacar y una a una los Elfos las detenían, empuñando las dagas en los sosos cuerpos y derramando la fétida sangre sobre la hierba corrompiéndola y tiñéndola de negro. Pero tal situación no podía durar por mucho tiempo y ya los cuatro elfos empezaban a desfallecer, levantaban ahora las dagas con pesadez. 

Las ramas se mecían con agitación en el aire y aun las arañas no se daban por vencidas, cada vez más coléricas y hambrientas. De repente una luz iluminó el claro Umbrío y unas cuantas arañas cayeron muertas a los pies de los elfos, mientras que otras corrían despavoridas a las espesuras del Bosque. Los Elfos se detuvieron inmóviles, contemplando las arañas que yacían muertas, sin embargo no entendían lo que había sucedido, así que se sentaron sobre la hierba corrompida. 

-¡Los Caballos!- dijo con agitación Athrod. Odín se incorporó de inmediato y con decepción descubrió que las cuerdas se habían quebrado con la fuerza que los caballos habían ejercido en ella y lo único que pudieron recuperar fueron las provisiones que habían caído de las montaduras de los caballos, aunque mas tarde descubrieron que los cuatro caballos habían vuelto intactos al reino de Thranduil ya que Astaldo los guío con sabiduría, pero por ahora los elfos no lo sabían y se sentían desdichados. 

El día nació lúgubre al igual que el frió cielo que se levantaba por sobre la cabeza de los Elfos y prontamente el sueño les fue arrebatado. Tomaron los pocos fardos que les quedaban y los distribuyeron lo mejor que pudieron para que cada carga fuera de igual peso que la anterior, continuaron la marcha y a medida que avanzaban los árboles se volvían mas fríos y se inclinaban poco a poco sobre los viajeros formando una arcada, ya los rayos de luz se habían evaporado en el aire y la oscuridad se estaba apoderando del bosque lentamente y al igual que el aire, se estaba volviendo denso. Los elfos se detuvieron un momento para tomar un breve descanso dejando los fardos aun lado, se sentaron sobre los breves brotes de hierba y comieron un poco de pan de camino que había obsequiado la dama Adranla a los Elfos.

-Estamos cerca de los lindes del Bosque- comentó Athrod bajo el capuchón sacando de una bolsita un pergamino un tanto arrugado y señalando con el níveo dedo algunas ubicaciones.- En dos día estaremos allí al crepúsculo, seguiremos avanzando por el Oeste hasta arribar al rió que se abre por las tierras ásperas y giraremos al Norte-. 

El silencio nuevamente habitó por los senderos y entre las ramas que musitaban en el bosque. Odín se encontraba recostado en la corteza de un árbol, contemplando con atención el sendero que se abría ante sus ojos y reflexionando sobre el camino, de pronto, fijó la mirada con atención al recodo que giraba al norte en el sendero, una extraña sombra alargada se encontraba bajo el regazo del árbol, Odín se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente a la sombra, atraído por una extraña razón y sin apartar la mirada. Legolas y Darón lo miraron con curiosidad y diversión por aquellos movimientos, mas no se movieron. Al fin Odín se detuvo reprimiendo un grito y con renovado asombro.

-Aiya, Muchacho- dijo la sombra -¿Qué te trae por estos lados? Está tan oscuro el bosque que no es bueno salir de casa, podría decir que me estabais siguiendo-.

-Pero, Pero- dijo titubeando Odín haciendo llamar la atención de los demás elfos. – ¡Eres el anciano que ví aquella noche!- terminó de decir en una exclamación.

-OH, si- asintió él con un asentimiento –pero anciano no es la forma de tratar a tus mayores jovencito- dijo agitando la vara sobre el hombro de Odín.

-Discúlpeme- dijo Odín inclinando la cabeza. – ¿Más como os debo llamar si nada sé de vuestra vida?-

-Es verdad, es verdad- repitió el anciano –y es mejor que no sepas mucho, muchacho y a mí podréis llamarme Mithrandir o Gandalf, llamadme cómo te plazca-. 

-Mithrandir estará bien- dijo Odín pensativo. –Odín a vuestro servicio- e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. 

En esos instantes se acercaron los tres elfos y contemplaron con sorpresa al anciano sentado sobre la hierba.

-A ti te conozco- dijo Mithrandir apuntando con el dedo arrugado –eres el guardia que me atendió en aquella noche fría, aunque luces algo extraño-. Lo miró con cautela bajo las espesas cejas. –Ya veo, te ves diferente por la capucha- Athrod asintió, pero, las cejas pobladas se dirigieron a Darón y Legolas. 

-Alasse´Undómë- dijeron al tiempo. 

-Darón a vuestro servicio-.

-Legolas…- Mithrandir lo irrumpió.

-Eres el hijo del rey Elfo, ¿no es así?-

-Así es-.

-Más decidme- dijo Darón. – ¿Que os traéis por estos oscuros lugares?-. 

-Algo que no te incumbe muchacho- Respondió – En cuanto a vuestra misión, estoy enterado, así que no os preocupéis por ocultar lo que ya sé-. Pausó un momento mientras palmeaba el bastón –Bueno, será mejor que os acompañe hasta los lindes del Bosque-. Se puso de pie, parecía tan encorvado que casi la barba tocaba la hierba, aunque los elfos pensaron que tardarían más tiempo en llegar a los mismos lindes del bosque. –Y no os preocupéis que puedo llegar a caminar tan vigorosamente como vosotros-. 

Así empezaron nuevamente la marcha con el anciano, algunas veces discutieron con él, daba consejos y les agradaba al igual las noticias que el anciano les trasmitía por medio de sus labios.

-Si, las cosas han cambiado en el mundo y seguirán cambiando – solía decir en compañía de los elfos.

Una noche y dos días permanecieron con Mithrandir hasta que al fin a la hora del crepúsculo llegaron al flanco del Bosque. Los árboles a medida que se acercaban se anchaban a los lados y la luz llegaba con mayor fuerza hasta ellos, la luz reanimaba los corazones, las últimas lucecitas que expedía el sol se aferraban con fuerza a las ramas, tejiéndose en las hojas y ondeando en el aire, hasta que al fin la luz cesó y el sol se extinguió. Cuando el sol se había ocultado al fin, Mithrandir nuevamente habló. 

-Ha llegado a término de nuestro viaje, aunque corto en verdad- dijo Mithrandir pasándose la mano por la barba gris. –he de partir al sur ahora mismo, pues la dama debe estar esperando- dio una última mirada al grupo y empezó alejarse, los elfos lo seguían con su penetrante mirada, pero, de repente vieron como el anciano se detenía y se volvía, hasta que al fin estuvo en frente de ellos, mas exactamente en frente de Athrod.

-OH, si, ya me olvidaba, toma- el anciano metió la mano dentro de la mochila y extrajo un objeto realmente hermoso. Era un broche de plata con algunas perlas engarzadas e imitaba la figura de una mariposa en vuelo. –Te pertenece muchacho encapuchado, y guiadlos bien al igual que a ti mismo-. Le depositó el broche en la mano de Athrod y a pasos lentos se fue alejando del grupo. –Cuidad vuestros caminos- Fue lo último que oyeron decir por ese entonces. 

Ahora bien, Athrod envolvió en un lienzo el broche y lo guardo con aprecio en una bolsita que cargaba junto a la daga. Legolas no estaba muy contento, en verdad que conocía aquel broche, era aquel que había obsequiado a Anariel y Adranla hace un tiempo, pero prefirió no decir nada y continuar la marcha bajo las estrellas, suponía que Anariel se lo había obsequiado Athrod en prenda de algo que él no sabía y ni le interesaba saber, mientras que Athrod ahora se preguntaba de que lugar lo habrá encontrado Mithrandir (aunque esto nunca lo supo) y porque habría de entregarle el Broche a él. 

__

Flores que bordáis la primavera,

¿Donde estáis para deleitarme?

Ya el invierno se acerca,

¿Acaso moriréis a mis pies? 

Si es así no seáis crueles, 

No me embrujéis con tu tierna fragancia,

Ni me encantéis con la hermosura que guardas,

¿He de esperarte tanto tiempo?

Pues bien, tendré que hacerlo 

Pero esperadme también,

Porque quiero verte, 

Si antes no muero por tu ausencia.

-En realidad, no es muy buena- dijo disculpándose Darón. – lo hice pensando en que tengo frío y que extraño a Amarië-.

-No os preocupéis- le dijo Legolas –Seguid teniendo esperanza y continuad mirando adelante, tal vez encuentres una luz que te guíe por un buen camino-.

-Que así sea- dijo divertido Odín –Pero, que sea después de un poco de comida y descanso-.

Los cuatro elfos se echaron a reír mientras alistaban todo para una cena rápida y un descanso breve, habían olvidado por unos instantes todo peligro que habían pasado, o toda pesadumbre que existieran en sus corazones. La noche era negra a pesar de las vagas lucecitas que iluminaban el cielo incierto. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aiya!! Creo que ya os están acostumbrando a mis caps raros, bueno no importa, la verdad es que una de mis razones de vivir o lo realmente gratificante para mi es que les guste lo que escribo, gracias por los reviews y aun mil gracias por leer esto.

*Yersi, muchas gracias por querer publicar mi fic en tu page, te lo agradesco.

*Lothluin, muchas gracias por tus animos, en todo caso cuenta siempre conmigo en lo que quieras.

*Metarel, hantalë por el rebién.

*Eowyn007, fijate como has mejorado, asi que sigue asi!!!.

*Elanta, gracias *hace reverencia* por tenerme tanta paciencia para ayudarme en esto, y en cuanto a andurrial, supongo que me quedo sin palabras.

*Vegalone, recibid mis mas sinceras disculpas, espero que esta vez lo halla escrito bien. ^___^, gracias a todas!!.

<


	9. Fuera del Bosque Negro

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

9. Fuera del Bosque Negro

El perezoso sol se estaba levantando lentamente en el este, al otro extremo del Bosque Negro. La niebla blanca se agitaba con suavidad desde el cielo, no era calurosa, diferente a la bruma que se levantaba en las mañanas en el Bosque. Habían pasado una noche agradable, más luminosa que otros días. Ahora estaban dispuestos a continuar con mejor ánimo. Legolas había despertado al despuntar el sol, se preguntaba cuando llegarían al fin al lado opuesto de las montañas, y estar en el hermoso valle escondido, había escuchado tantas cosas maravillosas que habían deleitado su corazón por los viajeros que ahora ansiaba ante todo estar allí, pero algo perturbaba también su corazón, aun remoto en el interior de Legolas, estaba en los mas profundo de sus deseos, él lo ignoraba es verdad, pero tal vez algún día podría ver el azulado del mar.

Legolas se encontraba sentado en una rama baja que se hallaba un poco alejada del límite del Bosque, contemplaba con curiosidad los lejanos picos de las montañas nubladas, las puntas blancas cubiertas por una bruma que lo deleitaba. Miró por un momento a sus amigos que aun se encontraban durmiendo sobre la hierba y agradeció a Eru por tener amigos tan fieles, recostó la cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras que pasaba los brazos alrededor de las piernas, los cabellos dorados caían con delicadeza entre sus brazos y por un momento, pensó en ella, pensó que la extrañaba, pero, estaba tan lejos, que tal vez no valía la pena recordarla. Y nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Despertad- dijo – que ya la luz nos ilumina-.

Los elfos entreabrieron lentamente los ojos, habían pasado una buena noche y pronto estarían en el valle, al cabo de unos días. Comieron un poco del pan de Camino y bebieron lo poco que quedaba de agua.

-El agua empieza a escasear- dijo Athrod. –Tendremos que apretar el paso, así podremos llegar al cabo de unas horas después del medio día al río que os hablo-.

Tomaron los fardos con rapidez, aunque es verdad que extrañaban la compañía de Mithrandir, pero, ahora había que seguir por el sendero que se les presentaba que se desviaba lentamente hacia el norte. Contemplaban con admiración todo en cuanto alrededor, las pequeñas briznas de hierba se ampliaban frondosas a los extremos del sendero y algunas piedras grisáceas bordeaban el camino, seguramente, los hubiese deleitado mas si fuese primavera, pero ya era mediados de otoño y ahora, las hojas y las flores crepitaban en el suelo, caminaron unas cuantas horas, en un silencio expectante, Athrod continuamente iba en frente y repasaba el camino con cuidado. Después, era seguido por Darón y Odín, y en la retaguardia aguardaba Legolas, siempre cauteloso.

Pequeños brillos de plata y de luz blanca se levantaban del agua clara, que golpeaba con estrépito las piedras que hallaba a su encuentro. Legolas giró la mirada hacia las ahora, mas cercanas montañas nubladas, y observó como el cielo se teñía de colores cobrizos, combinados con blanco y un débil azul. Y allá en el cielo, Legolas contempló como se levantaba una estrella solitaria y melancólica, pero con un fulgor enceguecedor. Legolas parpadeo y cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada al firmamento ya no se encontraba.

-Me he desviado por unos momentos a un sueño- dijo en voz alta. Mas sus palabras se perdieron en el aire y en el vacío, porque los demás Eldar contemplaban con admiración aquel rió que se presentaba a sus ojos, una manta clara y plateada que cubría con dulzura la hierba. 

-No os imagináis, hace cuanto deseba ver un poco de agua al menos- dijo con pesadez Odín, mientras se dirigía corriendo hacía el agua, introduciendo sus ligeras manos por entre las aguas claras y agitando la mano por las alturas, esparciendo gotas de agua como pequeños diamantes que se fundieran en la tierra.

Darón y Legolas lo siguieron, dejando los fardos aun lado e introduciendo también las hermosas manos, chapoteando el agua y haciéndola caer como cristalizada. La suavidad del agua los reconfortaba y aliviaba, mientras que los sonidos producidos por los elfos se extendían por el lugar como signos de alegría.

-Tomare un Baño- dijo decidido Odín, esbozando una dulce sonrisa – desconozco, lo que vosotros deseáis, ¿acaso no os bañaréis después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó con cierta inocencia al igual que miraba uno a uno para explorar sus pensamientos. Ágilmente se despojó de las ropas desgastadas, introduciendo los pies con lentitud.

-Tenéis razón- comentó Legolas saliendo de sus pensamientos -Ya casi se ha borrado el recuerdo del agua, palpar mis miembros y borrar el cansancio-. Retiró la capucha que cubría el rubio cabello al igual que lo hacía con las sandalias que llevaba puestas. Darón guardó silencio por unos momentos, una expresión de seriedad asomaba lentamente por su rostro, Legolas y Odín lo contemplaron con notable curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al fin Odín. Darón seguía en silencio, con la mirada gacha y dirigiendo sus pasos al borde del riachuelo, se inclinó con lentitud, introduciendo las largas manos entre el agua clara, se miró en el perturbado reflejo mientras la dejaba caer lentamente, desabrochó la capucha, lanzándola lejos, se despojó de sus vestiduras al igual que Odín pero con languidez, se sentó sobre una roca lisa y fina. Legolas y Odín lo miraban con expectación, no perdían movimiento alguno que realizara el elfo. Darón nuevamente introdujo las manos, permanecieron allí por un momento, echó una última vista a los dos elfos perplejos y con una vivacidad súbita, levantó las manos con fuerza llevando con ellos millones de gotas que caían esparcidas sobre los dos Eldar. 

-No es justo- balbuceó Odín e imitando los movimientos de Darón. Legolas se encontraba riendo, observando aquella escena peculiar: las figuras de Darón y Odín batallaban con ligereza bajo la sombra del agua, por aquellos momentos todo cansancio y dolor fueron arrasados por el agua que se resbalaba en los níveos cuerpos de los elfos. Legolas agitó la cabeza dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía Athrod quien estaba de espaldas.

-¿Queréis tomar un baño?- Inquirió Legolas.

-Bañaos vosotros- Dijo Athrod –Si eso es lo que queréis, en tanto yo, tendré que rehusarme, así que iré en busca de algunas ramas secas- Se dirigió apresuradamente hacías el sentido opuesto de los elfos, al cabo de unos minutos, una baja colina se interponía entre la mirada de Legolas y la figura de Athrod, Legolas se giró nuevamente, dando pasó al jugueteo con el Agua. 

La noche ya había caído por completo, los chapoteos producidos por los elfos se habían perdido en el silencio, el delgado cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la frondosa hierba, extendió con lentitud los brazos mientras los leños rodaban pesadamente sobre el pastal cerca del cuerpo, los ojos oscuros captaron con atención el firmamento, delatando vagas lucecitas del cielo, que nacían una a una. Athrod se incorporó después de un tiempo, dirigiendo la mirada a los elfos. 

-Veo que habéis terminado de Bañaros- comentó en tono alegre.

Los elfos se miraron profundamente y al cabo de unos segundos, un melodioso sonido se escabullía de los labios de los Eldar, ajuntaron los leños en una pila y con el chasquido de algunas piedras las llamas empezaron a hacer presencia tímidamente ante los ojos de los elfos. 

__

Antanelyë men melmë ar alassë, 

ar renuvammet oialë.   
Namárië, Ríanna vanima, Ardalótë! 

Coacalinalya firnë ve lícuma súrinen, 

nó melmemma len úva firë indommassen.   
Namárië, Ríanna vanima, Indotári! 

Sí wila Númenna rámainen laurië, 

ar nai fëalya seruva oialmaressë.

-Hantalë por la canción- dijo en voz baja Athrod quien estaba aturdido, se alejó lentamente de los demás elfos, resguardándose en la sombra de la copa de un árbol, el capuchón aun lo llevaba puesto, por alguna razón no se había despojado de ella durante el camino, mientras que en pocas veces hablaba. Y allí bajo aquella sombra fría Athrod descansó bajo el cielo oscuro. Legolas lo observó por un momento el cansancio lo había invadido a pesar de ser un elfo de alta estirpe, sin embargo se sentía alegre, lo embargaba una ligera satisfacción, ordenó algunas ramas secas y posó la rubia cabeza sobre los helechos mientras Darón y Odín imitaron los mismos movimientos, dejándose deslizar por entre la hierba. 

Las rocas frías se bañaban entre el agua clara en tanto las demás criaturas silvestres continuaban descansando, Los elfos tenían un sueño apacible que se denotaba en el rostro de los elfos, ningún rastro de abatimiento se delineaba en la suave tez. Crac – crac, las ramas no dejaban de agitarse con la suave brisa que recorría sus hojas, sin embargo el monótono sonido fue interrumpido por violentos sonidos, la hierba gemía con horror, las pocas ramas que habían cerca se caían precipitándose hacía el yerto suelo. Los sonidos que eran producidos por los Trasgos se levantaban y se extendían en todo el territorio, estaban al menos a un Kilómetro cuando Legolas despertó de súbito.

-Los Trasgos- Exclamó haciendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros quienes se incorporaron inmediatamente. 

-Es verdad- susurró Athrod tomando el arco y la daga –esas repugnantes criaturas desconocen el concepto de cautela, ¡oíd como la hierba gime a pesar de la distancia!-

-No demoraran en rodearnos- dijo un tanto aturdido Darón sintiendo como los sonidos golpeaban con fuerza el suelo. Las vociferaciones se acercaban cada vez más, los Trasgos aun cuando fueran corpulentos y torpes pueden llegar a tener una velocidad sorprendente en especial bajo el manto de la noche y ahora estaban apareciendo una tropa desordenada de aquellas criaturas, vociferando y blasfemando entre ellos. Legolas calculó al menos cincuenta de ellos. No tardarían en hallarlos… 

-No tardaran…- la bella voz de Odín fue interrumpida por el silbante sonido de una flecha. 

-Ya no hay tiempo- exclamó Legolas sosteniendo el arco, los Trasgos habían llegado con las miradas desorbitadas, las manos inyectadas por sangre, las vestimentas impulcras y desgastadas, sólo había una oportunidad… escapar era esa, no tenía caso quedarse allí aun cuando esto lastimara el orgullo de los elfos. –_Hay que escapar- _Dijo con el pensamiento Legolas, los demás Laquendi asintieron cruzando algunas miradas, los trasgos obstruían la parte este, y el río el lado oeste, sólo el norte y el sur estaban despejados, no habían tiempo, tenían que apresurarse. 

De pronto, Los Trasgos se abalanzaron feroces sobre ellos, Legolas y Athrod realizaron ágiles movimientos escapando de aquellas garras huyendo por el norte en tanto Odín y Darón huían al sur. Los Trasgos se habían divido, sin embargo la mayoría de los Trasgos habían comenzado la persecución en busca de Legolas y Athrod. 

-No podremos… - jadeó Athrod. 

-Apresúrate- giró Legolas rápidamente, viendo como decenas de trasgos los seguían –Escaparemos-. 

Los Trasgos estaban prontos a darles alcance, no tardarían mucho era sólo cuestión de algunos minutos, sin embargo el camino empezó a volverse abrupto e inclinado requiriendo mayor esfuerzo tanto a los elfos como para aquellas criaturas del mal. Athrod cerraba aquella marcha, respirando con notoria dificultad, sin embargo tomó un último aliento colocándose a la misma altura de Legolas, este lo miró de reojo, sorprendido de aquella repentina fuerza que había crecido en el interior de Athrod. 

-Lo siento… - musitó Athrod con dificultad, Legolas lo contempló nuevamente, los rayos de luna se habían extinguido y la capucha de Athrod se había dejado caer dejando entrever el cabello ondulante y el rostro cubierto por los doseles de la oscuridad, al cabo de segundos Athrod tomó nuevamente fuerzas agitando el delgado cuerpo hacía Legolas logrando el objetivo que pretendía. Legolas se tambaleo por unos momentos aquel golpe no se lo hubiese esperado, más no logró mantenerse en pie, el níveo cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba rodando en bajada hasta caer en una cavidad del suelo que había al pie de la Colina en tanto los últimos sonidos llegaban lejos mientras las oscuridad caía precipitante ante los ojos de Legolas. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Athrod corría apresuradamente, hacía ya algunos minutos que Legolas había caído y los Tragos habían perdido rastro de él, pero por otro lado la persecución se había centrado en Athrod.

-No, no podré más…- las palabras se hundieron en los labios rojillos mientras las manos ya descansaban sobre la hierba, Athrod perdió el conocimiento al igual que tiempo y espacio.

-¡Oh! Mirad que hemos encontrado- señaló un Trasgo rodeando el cuerpo de Athrod –parece aun estar vivo-. 

-Os daré muerte entonces- dijo uno más corpulento acercándose al cuerpo, apuntando con la daga el pálido cuello. 

-¡no daréis muerte a nadie!- Exclamó el jefe de aquella tropa -debemos llevarlo a la cavernas son ordenes de arriba-. 

-Pero el camino es demasiado largo- replicó el otro. 

-Ordenes son ordenes Sereg- finalizó. El trasgo rastreador y Sereg se retiraron no sin antes vociferar. –Levántenlo– ordenó. Dos trasgos se apresuraron sobre el cuerpo tomándolo con dificultad cada uno de un brazo, el Trasgo corpulento se acercó inspeccionando cada detalle y murmurando algunas palabras, tomó de la barbilla al elfo.

-Con que una doncella elfo- dijo inspeccionando el semblante –Nos divertiremos un rato- Los demás trasgos levantaron las oxidadas armas como símbolo de regocijo ante las palabras dichas. 

-Ven aquí imbécil- dijo dirigiéndose hacía un trasgo que tenía delante – Yo, Bör- habló en tono orgulloso – traedme el agua encantada y las especias que vienen de las profundidades del mismo Bosque-. 

-¿Aquellas hierbas que encontramos en la parte sur?- preguntó aturdido.

-Así es, ¡Traedlas pronto!-.

Las estrellas se veían frías en el firmamento oscuro, el tiempo transcurría lentamente hasta que al fin el pequeño trasgo trajo consigo un cuenco lleno de agua y unas hierbas en la mano.

-Aquí esta el agua del rió encantado… el mismo que corre en las entrañas del bosque-. 

-Pues bien, dadle de beber a la doncella elfo, tal vez cuando despierte pueda recordar algo- dijo con ironía mientras tomaba con sus descomunales manos el rostro de la doncella elfo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Las pequeñas gotas recorría la delicada piel, recogiendo la suciedad y cayendo directamente a la hierba. Golpeaban una y otra vez mientras las ropas se humedecían y se adherían al cuerpo y ensuciándose con el lodoso suelo. Legolas se incorporó lentamente mientras se pasaba la manga por el rostro frotándose los ojos porque las visiones se habían vuelto borrosas y blanquecinas a pesar de que la luz de la mañana ya estaba asomando en el mundo. Legolas se quedo inmóvil tratando de reflexionar, pensar lo que había sucedido, de repente se preguntó en que momento había sucedido y esto y si no sería mejor encontrarse aun en Bosque Negro, junto a su gente, en ese momento se sintió desdichado pues lo mas seguro era que Athrod ya caído y que los Trasgos hubiesen acabado con él. Sin embargo, algunos sonidos familiares lo despertaron a la realidad.

-¡Legolas!- aquel sonido llegaba lejano y profundo. Legolas se puso de pie tambaleándose sin poder mantener el equilibrio mientras que las voces llegaban cada vez más cercanas. -¡Legolas!- volvía llegar el sonido. 

-Aquí- dijo con pesadez en tanto caía sobre la hierba. Dos delgadas siluetas se abrían paso por la cortina de lluvia, tanteando con las manos y la mirada el lugar, cuando descifraron que su compañero estaba en el suelo.

-Legolas, pero ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con sorpresa Darón mientras lo tomaba de brazos recostándolo suavemente. 

-Dejadme así- replicó –No estoy tan mal como suelo aparentar y en cuanto a lo que sucedió- Legolas cerró los ojos lentamente, evocando imágenes ya del pasado –Corría con Athrod, ascendiendo esta pendiente… cuando de pronto se balanceo sobre mi e hizo que cayera en esta cavidad del suelo lo mas seguro es que este en las manos de los Trasgos ¡debemos buscarlo- 

Los tres elfos cruzaron miradas al tiempo que asentían con la cabeza, ayudando a poner en pie al príncipe elfo.

-Mas contadme, ¿como os habéis librado?- dijo con las cejas en alto, pasando el largo dedo sobre la nariz limpiando una cristalina gota. Odín se descubrió el semblante anteponiéndolo al impenetrable cielo, contempló las nubes por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente se dirigió hacía Legolas. 

-Cuando partisteis al norte, yo y Darón tomamos hacía le sur –apuntó hacía su espalda –mantuvimos un paso firme y constante a la vez que no aventajamos por el descenso que presentaba la tierra, pronto llegamos a unos árboles y allí trepamos para escondernos, esperamos cautelosamente a que pasasen con imprudencia ante nuestros mismos ojos. Mantuvimos en alto el arco y la flecha hasta después de que hubiese pasado toda la tropa y al fin… dejamos escapar nuestras flechas, silbando por el aire con su voz victoriosa y clavándose cruelmente en los desgarrados cuerpos de los Trasgos. Aun no se habían percatado hasta que un Trasgo de pequeña estatura chilló con una voz aguda, haciendo que tapásemos nuestros oídos, los demás trasgos se dieron la vuelta y desafortunadamente ya habían localizado el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y las flechas ya se habían extinguido del todo. Darón y yo desenfundamos las dagas, balaceándonos sobre nuestros enemigos y manchándonos con su asquerosa sangre que salpicaba las espadas y las dagas –Odín mostró entonces a Legolas la daga que llevaba consigo manchada y colorada e inmediatamente dio a relucir los gastados penachos de las puntas de las flechas –fue una empresa difícil y peligrosa el terminar con todas aquellas criaturas-. 

-Al menos salimos airosos de la contienda- comentó Darón.

-Es verdad- dijo en tono pensativo Legolas –mas habéis contado entonces con mayor suerte, pero ahora el tiempo apremia y no podemos dejar en manos de los Trasgos a Athrod ¡Es hora de partir!- exclamó mientras la vos se perdía en las numerosas e incansables lluvia que caían sobre ellos. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Explicación……. El agua que hay en el cuenco es la misma del rio del boque negro, en la que se cayó bombur y quedo como hipnotizado y las hierbas es para que tenga mas efecto sobre la persona que lo vaya a toma!!! Ahora os estareis preguntando porque tres fics seguidos!!! Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!! Y que mejor que empezandolo publicando lo que escribo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Asi q muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!! Las quiero a todas!!!!. (por cierto, si les gusto la aparicion de Gandalf pues me hacen mas feliz!!! Gracias!!!!). 

Vegalone86, jejeje, ahora si lo escribi todito!!!! Ojala te guste el silmarillion es buenisimo!!! Y perdón por la tardanza!!!!. 

Eowyn007, lastima que casi no tienes tiempo, pero bueno ahí sacas un ratito.

Lothluin, creo que mejor dejo de menospreciarme para que no me des unas cuantas bofetadas, pero muchas gracias por tu amistad (y jejeje, ya sabes porque pasan algunas cosas en mi historia….)

Legolas´ Girl, con gusto te puedo ayudar un poquito con las canciones!!! Y ojala te sientas muy bien en esta page.

Elanta, gracias por decirme que he mejorado, tal vez se deba a mis buenas amigas que escriben muy bien y no son malas con sus personajes y con sus seguidoras (ummmm, para cuando el cap de hijo del pasado???).

The Balrog of Altena, si, si como que si nos parecemos en escribir y a mi tb me encanta como escribes!!! Jejeej, lo haces muy bien!!!!:

Bueno, gracias por todo, espero publicar esto pronto


	10. De Una Noche Interminable

ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA!!!! DE MEXICO!!! (TU YA SABES...) 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

10. De Una Noche Interminable 

El sol ya se estaba asomando lentamente por de tras de las nubes grises, a pesar de la cortina de lluvia que aun se aferraba en no dejar entre ver su esplendorosa luz. Los elfos seguían la marcha ahora en silencio, tenían que encontrar a Athrod, así que exploraban cuidadosamente el suelo húmedo para hallar un rastro que los llevase a la tropa de Trasgos. 

-No están lejos- musitó Odín al tiempo que se ponía en pie y penetraba con su mirada hacía el Oeste –tendremos que continuar por este sendero- apuntó hacia la senda que atravesaba el río. 

-¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en encontrar a los Trasgos?- Inquirió Darón. 

-Al atardecer- 

Se aferraron con fuerza a los fardos que llevaban consigo, levantando la cabeza y agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos. Pasaron aquella alfombra de agua con lentitud, ya que las piedras eran resbalosas y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal para la pequeña compañía. La lluvia empezaba a desaparecer mientras que los vapores se levantaban con delicadeza del suelo y rozaba con fragilidad el cuerpo de los elfos, sin embargo el tiempo transcurría lentamente al igual que el aire se volvía espeso y denso, prefirieron no hablar ni comer, tan solo continuar era su objetivo. 

Ya la luz se iba extinguiendo con languidez a la vista de los elfos, el viento viroteó hacía el sur al igual que el frío se hundía con crueldad en la suave tez. Ya a los lejos se podía deslumbrar una pequeña tropa de Trasgos que parecían divertirse sin mostrar prisa en su marcha, de pronto el suelo se volvió abrupto descendiendo bruscamente. Era un pequeño valle bordeado por pequeños montículos verdes, que a la oscuridad parecían acrecentar su tamaño y la hierba era mas corta que en los senderos anteriores, allí toda la tropa de Trasgos acampó a órdenes del líder, el momento esperado por los elfos se estaba aproximando. Contemplaron desde lejos las llamas que crecían y devoraban la madera muerta el cual los Trasgos alimentaban continuamente.

Legolas sentía que la roca fría en la cual estaban ocultos se empuñaba sin piedad en las manos, sin embargo no podían intentar algún movimiento a no ser que fuera desesperado. Al igual que él se ocultaban también Odín y Darón en algunas ramas. El silencio abordó todo el lugar, los crujidos se habían extinguido al igual que la voz susurrante de los árboles, ni siquiera la luz de las estrellas parecía expedir algún albor. Legolas tanteó con la mirada su alrededor al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro de la roca, de súbito observó como dos Trasgos se acercaban, "seguramente los vigías de esta noche", pensó Legolas. Se acercaban imprudentemente al lugar donde se encontraban Odín y Darón, riendo a grandes carcajadas y rompiendo con estrépito el silencio, en las manos llevaban dos cantimploras que solían beber en seguidas ocasiones. 

Los Trasgos seguían su paso, de pronto el silencio se hizo expectante, las descomunales criaturas se detuvieron. Dos siluetas alargadas se escurrieron lentamente mientras los dos Trasgos miraban confundidos hacia su alrededor. Las sombras se balancearon sobre sus objetivos inmovilizándolos al mismo tiempo y dejándolos sin respiración, al cabo de unos segundos aquellos cuerpos imperfectos se desplomaron sobre la hierba sin derramar una gota de sangre. 

-Ha sido fácil- dijo con arrogancia Odín. En los pocos días que llevaban, Odín se hallaba más silencioso y la seriedad se denotaba en su rostro. Legolas lo contempló por unos momentos, con la mirada tenue recordando a un Odín donde su sonrisa nunca se apagaba, de pronto Legolas se preocupó por él "¿Qué estaría pasando?" Se preguntó. 

–Estas criaturas no merecen descansar sobre la hermosa hierba- Dijo finalmente Odín al contemplar las asquerosas criaturas. 

Legolas y Darón se miraron confundidos, pero el momento de entrar al campamento había llegado. Tan sólo era acercarse y rescatar a Athrod en una de las tiendas que se levantaban en el pequeño valle. Se dirigieron al campamento a hurtadillas, tan solo parecían sombras que adornaban el lugar, aunque estas sombras tenían un movimiento propio el cual los Trasgos no cayeron en cuenta, tan solo se divertían y viroteaban cerca del claro que producían las llamas. Tres tiendas se levantaban un poco mas lejos y como habían supuesto los elfos, estaban vacías, ya que todos los Trasgos se encontraban celebrando y tan solo estaban vigilando esos dos pequeños merodeadores quienes habían sido asesinados por Darón y Odín.

Los tres elfos se dispersaron para tratar de buscar a Athrod en las diferentes tiendas. Legolas se introdujo sigilosamente por una abertura de la parte posterior de la tienda sin causar mucho ruido, no era muy grande a pesar de que carecía de toda luz. De pronto, se precipitó sobre el suelo al toparse con algo. 

Se incorporó de inmediato, cuidando de no producir ningún ruido mientras se guiaba por sus manos en la terrible oscuridad, trató de descubrir con que se había topado. Imaginó entonces que podía ser un orco, un animal, carne muerta, algunas armas. Hasta que al fin su mano se detuvo en aquel bulto, Legolas se giró con velocidad mientras tanteaba con la mirada el ovillo que yacía en el suelo, trato de palparlo y descubrió entonces que era el cuerpo de Athrod, así que lo levantó con cuidado atravesando la misma abertura por la cual había entrado. La cara pálida de la luna se dejo entre ver dando un poco de luz al lugar donde se encontraba Legolas y el cuerpo inerte de Athrod, entonces se acercó a él con creciente curiosidad. El cuerpo se encontraba de espaldas, el rubio elfo le dio la vuelta con cuidado al igual que retiraba los cabellos que se enmarañaban en el rostro del elfo, sin embargo, al ver aquel rostro ahogó un grito, sintiendo que todo su ser se consumía repentinamente en tan sólo unos segundos. 

-Anariel…- susurró. Llevó el cuerpo de la elfa hacía su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, la tomó de las manos y vio que la mano empuñaba con ímpetu el broche de la mariposa en vuelo que él le había obsequiado. Las ropas que portaba la Sinda estaban gastadas y con algunas rupturas en las telas. Legolas la tomó en sus brazos y empezó alejarse del campamento.

Tal y como lo esperaba; Odín y Darón se encontraban esperándolo en la misma roca donde debían encontrarse.

-Lo encontraste- Saltó Darón al ver de lejos a Legolas que se acercaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Athrod?- preguntó Odín al ver de cerca a Legolas. 

-No es Athrod- 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se apresuró decir Darón – ¿Que había otro elfo capturado aparte de Athrod?- 

-Contemplad- alcanzó a decir Legolas al tiempo que dejaba con delicadeza el cuerpo del elfo que tenía en brazos. 

-¡Si es Anariel!- exclamaron al tiempo Odín y Darón.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- balbuceó Darón. 

-Aun no lo sé…- dijo Legolas en un susurro. –No entiendo porque-. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Aquella mañana había una penumbra en la habitación, mientras que la brisa matutina ondeaba los doseles con sutilidad. Anariel despertó con lentitud, hubiese tal vez no querido despertar aquel día, era lluvioso y el bosque daba un aspecto más oscuro del que ahora solía tener. Pero, no sólo el día estaba oscuro, también unos fríos pensamientos que se habían cruzado por la mente de la elfa y que ahora le perturbaban constantemente, esos pensamientos se surcaban de día y de noche en su corazón, y cada vez tomaban mas fuerza. Hasta que una decisión se interpuso ante su razón. 

Se incorporó de inmediato, las sabanas se regaron por el mullido suelo. Anariel se apresuró de un lado a otro alistando todo lo necesario, aun era temprano, el sol aun no se había levantado por de tras del oriente. Tenía que darse prisa. 

Se puso un sencillo vestido blanco y se enlazó en el cabello con una cinta de color azul. Tomó un cuenco y lo llenó de agua, miel y otras hierbas que tenía cerca, los mezcló y se apresuró a encontrar a Athrod en las estancias del Rey Thranduil. Mientras caminaba se decía así misma: 

-Que Eru me perdone por ello-. 

Athrod se encontraba caminando por el sendero que conducía hacia las estancias del rey. La mirada élfica alcanzó a percibirlo en la lejanía. Anariel se precipitó sobre Athrod, lo tomó de la espalda con gentileza y lo miró gravemente a los ojos.

-Athrod, disculpadme el atrevimiento, mas quería que bebieses un poco de Hidromiel que he preparado para ti – dijo. Pasó el cuenco con el agua mientras que el Silvano esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Lo tomó entre las manos y lo bebió como brisa que pasa por los prados. 

Entonces, los parpados se volvieron pesados al igual que su cuerpo se volvía una inerte materia incapaz de recibir una orden, sus piernas se iban desplomando lentamente mientras que sus sentidos no respondían, sus miembros no obedecían. Se hizo en pos de un árbol al igual que el cuerpo caía lentamente. Anariel lo tomó en brazos y dejó la rubia cabeza descansar sobre la espesa hierba mientras que lo cubría con la capa élfica que tenía. Se acerco a él, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y dijo: 

-Que Eru cuide vuestro camino al igual que el mío- 

Levantó la cabeza y contempló que ya los primeros rayos de arien se adentraban por entre las pobladas ramas. Miró inquisitiva el fardo que llevaba consigo Athrod y descubrió con asombro los vestidos de los Laquendi, y allí, uno apropiado a su talla. Cuando hubo de terminar, hurtó la daga y el arco de Athrod, no antes sin remordimiento, y lo atañó bien a su cuerpo, y así, a la carrera, se aproximó a los aposentos del Rey Thranduil, que donde alcanzaba ver, ya estaban esperando a Athrod. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Odín contempló el débil cuerpo de Anariel y su frente se suavizó levemente, la tomó de las manos con gran ternura y amor, tocó el semblante y lo sintió frío, trató de reanimarla mas no lo logró. Entonces dijo: 

-Parece estar dormida, aunque no despierta- 

Entonces, todo silencio inundó la estancia y consigo los pequeños silbidos también habían apagado. Legolas contempló su entorno e hizo una vaga mirada hacia las estrellas, cayó entonces sobre la hierba y pasó la larga mano por una flor amarillenta que tenía cerca. Suspiró y luego habló.

-No podremos hacer nada hasta ahora, al menos debemos descansar un rato y mañana, veamos tal vez, la solución de nuestros problemas-.

Darón y Odín se miraron con lentitud cabizbajos mientras que asentían al mismo tiempo, descargaron los fardos y se recostaron en unos robles macizos y altos. Y allí, bajo la mirada de las estrellas durmieron intranquilamente. 

La luz mortecina de la fría mañana iluminaba débilmente los rocíos de la hierba mientras que en toda la floresta se despertaba perezosamente, y en los ahora, cercanos montes del occidente se levantaban los picos arrogantes y orgullosos. Una gota de luz fue derramada sobre los ojos de Odín, se incorporó y miró alrededor, se sentía extrañamente mal o por lo menos, se sentía mal como en los últimos días y mas aun viendo como su amiga Anariel descansaba sobre la madre tierra, aun si querer despertar. 

Odín caminó hasta el lecho en donde reposaba Darón y Legolas moviéndolos con gentileza, los dos parpadearon ante la inofensiva luz, echaron una mirada a Anariel y entonces, una profunda tristeza se asomó con fuerza en el iris de sus ojos.

-Aun no despierta- dijo Odín con tristeza.

-¿Qué mal acaso puede hacer que un primer nacido sea inerte como una piedra?- reflexionó para sus adentros Darón.

-Un mal, que sólo la oscuridad puede descifrar – Legolas hizo una pausa y nuevamente habló –Aun así, no podemos alejarnos de nuestra senda pues el camino aun es largo y nuestra misiva ya ha demorado mas tiempo de lo debido-

Legolas se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la Sinda, introdujo la mano en una pequeña bolsa que cargaba en la cintura, y extrajo de allí, un pergamino amarillento y arrugado que difícilmente se podían reconocer algunas palabras escritas en Sindar. Pasó la mano por la textura del pergamino, precisamente era un mapa y por lo que daba a entender estaban cerca del paso alto por el cual tenía que pasar. Se miraron contrariados mientras que el suave viento golpeaba con ternura la desnuda piel de sus cuerpos. Sabían de alguna manera el irremediable camino: Cruzar por un paso custodiado por los Trasgos y por los Trolls, y por otro lado, cuidar de Anariel.

Así fue como la pequeña misiva se puso otra vez en marcha, dejando atrás los densos bosques del oriente, la oscuridad impenetrable y los senderos tortuosos por los que habían cruzado. 

El sendero a medida que avanzaban se volvía escarpado y en forma ascendente. Solían viajar cautelosamente de día, con su liviano paso élfico que tan sólo se alcanzaban a oír los monótonos murmullos de los animales silvestres. Sin embargo, la marcha también se volvía penosa, pues los alimentos comenzaban a escasear y el peso de la tristeza de su corazón aprisionaba su alegría y oprimían la voluntad. 

Finalmente, siete lunas y seis amaneceres surcaron por el hermoso cielo antes de que los Eldar llegaran a un lugar circundado de altos árboles de aspecto orgulloso y altivo. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas y su ánimo notablemente destrozado. 

Odín descendió de un pequeño montículo verde y vió ante sus ojos todo un hermoso valle bordado por flores y un aroma que cubría los aires y cantaba canciones, entonces, notó con curiosidad unas marcas en el brote de la hierba que estaba bajo sus pies, se puso a la altura de las marcas y observó entonces las señas de que la sangre de un trasgo había sido derramada por aquellos parajes. Levantó la mano y silbó con melodiosa voz. Darón se acercó hacía donde indicaba Odín y en su pos, venía Legolas con Anariel en hombros.

__

A tomar miel y a comer pan,

El solstilicio de invierno ya ha de empezar, 

Y aun no ha llegado el hijo del rey, 

Y consigo tres buenos Eldar. 

Una música melodiosa se acercaba a medida que el viento se aglomeraba en sus cabellos y consigo traía el murmullo de alegres voces élficas.

__

Y henos aquí, hemos venido a buscar,

Dejando a tras el regocijo del fuego

Y de nuestra gente el hermoso cantar

Taralale – taralala.

Cantamos bajo el árbol

Y acordamos con el riachuelo

Componemos sobre la tierra

Y venimos aquí a buscar…

Taralale – taralala.

La hermosa voz se apagó silenciosa entre la alboreada, los cuatro elfos esperaron con impaciencia la llegada de los dueños de aquella voz. Tres figuras se asomaron entonces por detrás de la sombra de un arbusto, Un elfo y dos doncellas elfos, que vestían a la manera de los Eldar de Imladris. 

-Son Laquendi- dijo la que parecía ser una Noldor. Envainó la daga y los contempló gravemente –Pues sus ropas los delatan, son ellos a quienes hemos estado buscando, pero, ¡mirad! ¿No eran acaso cuatro varones?, pero por el contrario hemos encontrado consigo a una doncella elfo-.

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar. Tan sólo se percibían los sutiles sonidos de los árboles que recorría el impetuoso viento. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

NA. Después de un buen rato de perdición (¬¬) por fin publico otro cap!!! Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo, que les aseguro que les gustara mucho!!! Jajajaj, muy acarameladito!!!. 

Por cierto, como no agradecer si es mi razón a escribir??? Muchas gracias a Lothluin por sus buenos consejos, por escucharme y comprenderme, para Amarië o Narwen, que siempre me apoya en todo lo que hagoJ (perdoname por demorarme tanto con lo del otro proyecto L ) Y A the Balrog of Altena, perdón por no dejarte rebién todavía........ Y a todos los reviews que me dejais pero que en este momento no me acuerdo XD, gracias chicas!!!. 


	11. Bajo la Mirada de las Estrellas

Al fin, después de cerca de tres años uno nuevo cap. Gracias por la paciencia y sabran perdonar algunos errores.

--------------------------------

_**11. Bajo La Mirada de las Estrellas **_

- Mas eso no nos incumbe – se apresuró a decir la Noldo – Soy Miluinel y ellos son Naira y Mahtan – dos elfos se adelantaron con la cabeza inclinada. –Hemos de llevarlos ahora mismo a la casa de Elrond-.

La noldo se dio la vuelta adentrándose entre las espesas ramas mientras era seguida por los otros dos elfos. Legolas se encontraba atónito, en tan sólo unas semanas su vida había tomado un giro inesperado y de pronto, ya se encontraba en Imladris. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió en pos de Odín y Darón quienes llevaban en sus brazos a Anariel. El camino que tomaron no les llevó mucho tiempo, era liso y en algunos lugares eran circundados por rocas pequeñas y pedregosas, los elfos caminaban silenciosamente, sumidos cada uno en su propio pensamiento mientras que el viento rozaba y animaba los corazones, pero nadie habló hasta que toparon con el último roble que tenía algunas ramas bajas apretándose para impedir el paso. La noldo apartó las ramas, y ante ellos se abrió el hermoso valle.

-Bienvenidos al valle escondido- dijo Miluinel mirándolos orgullosamente, en sus ojos reflejaba tantos años que, tal vez, podían ser incontables.

Legolas se quedó de pie, absorto por los rayos que eran producidos por el reflejo de los riachuelos que caían estrepitosamente entre las piedras abriéndose camino para llegar finalmente a un lago puro que parecía como si el cielo fuera el mismo reflejo del lago. Esos mismos riachuelos pasaban cerca de una hermosa casa tallada de madera, era alta y bella tal como lo había imaginado Darón en cada uno de sus sueños.

Miluinel hizo una seña y la siguieron por un puente tallado en madera, cada punta adornada por una estatua esculpida en mármol, un hombre y en la siguiente una mujer con algunas insignias en Quenya donde se podía leer: "Por el amor eterno que juntos ganaron, Beren y Luthien".

Así fue, que a medida que avanzaban la melodía de las voces de los habitantes de Imladris se levantaban sobre las ramas y el cantar de los pájaros. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la pequeña misiva hasta la casa todos callaron, el arpa dejo de silbar y la voz se silenció, todos tenían la mirada fija en los recién llegados.

-Dejadme pasar – dijo una voz alegre que provenía de los elfos presentes –Miluinel-. La Noldo se adelantó y frente a ella, un elfo de rubios cabellos era quien estaba hablando.-Con que ellos son los mensajeros de Bosque Negro, ¿no es así?-

Los elfos asintieron. El alto elfo se acercó e hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Glorfindel a vuestro servicio- Luego se incorporó y dijo a todos los elfos que estaban alrededor –Dadle vosotros también la bienvenida, pues he aquí Legolas, hijo de Thranduil y por tanto, príncipe del Bosque Negro-. Todos los presentes se miraron, el rostro ahora rebosaba alegría así que todos en una misma voz gritaron con voces de alegría y bienvenida. No eran muchos los viajeros que se atrevían a cruzar las montañas nubladas y menos en los años en que se estaban viviendo. Legolas contempló confundido todo el lugar mientras que varias doncellas élficas llegaban a despojarlos de sus equipajes para conducirlos a sus correspondientes habitaciones. Miluinel, Mahtan y Naira los miraron y luego con un gesto se despidieron mientras que sus siluetas se perdían en un recodo del pasillo.

-Dejaos atender- dijo alegre Glorfindel.

-No, no por ahora – dijo entonces Legolas –antes que nada he de entregar el mensaje a Elrond y pedir por cierto vuestra ayuda, pues uno de nosotros ha sufrido un grave daño. No ha despertado desde hace días y tememos por su vida- Se detuvo y tomó en brazos a Anariel quien estaba sostenida por Odín –Miradla-.

Glorfindel se detuvo también y contempló el rostro pálido de la Sinda.

-Una doncella elfo…- dijo tristemente –no sabía que las damas de vuestro reino se atrevieran a venir con vosotros ¿Cómo lo habéis permitido?-

-Tal vez esté confundido, pues nosotros partimos de Amon Thranduil creyendo que era Athrod nuestro guía. Hasta que nos atacaron unos Trasgos nos dimos cuenta de lo contrario, no por cierto algo bueno, pero pienso que no es una historia que se deba contar ahora, pues tanto yo como mis amigos estamos cansados. Sin embargo, llevadme cuanto antes hacia Elrond- Se dio la vuelta y miró a Odín y a Darón – Vosotros no os preocupéis, ir a descansad que yo me ocupare por ahora del resto-.

Odín y Darón hicieron una reverencia y luego fueron conducidos por los múltiples pasillos del lugar mientras que Legolas caminaba rápidamente en pos de Glorfindel.

Legolas no dejaba de maravillarse con la belleza del valle de imladris, parecía muy lejano el día en que salieron de bosque negro para llevar el mensaje a Elrond, habían pasado por grandes dificultades para ser en realidad solo una pequeña misiva de mensajeros y ahora solo estaba a unos cuantos minutos de que su misión fuera cumplida. Glorfindel lo llevaba por largos y cortos pasillos que se extendían bajo sus pies, las paredes estaban decoradas con pequeñas piezas de madera al igual que las puertas de las habitaciones.

- Hacia tu derecha Legolas, encontraréis la sala de fuego –

Y Legolas pudo percibir el dulce aroma de las flores y la calidez que provenían de la habitación, además se escuchaban hermosas melodías, Legolas se detuvo por un momento silencioso para escuchar las hermosas voces pero Glorfindel le jaló gentilmente del brazo y señaló con el dedo hacia una puerta.

Era sin duda la puerta que mas había conmovido a Legolas en toda la vida, aunque suene extraño, porque la puerta estaba tallada con las mas grandes y tristes historias de amor que el pueblo elfico conocía, con cada imagen que Legolas veía, a su mente, llegaba los poemas de grandes historias quedando absorto en aquel instante, divagando entre sus propias visones que se aparecían en su pensamiento. Glorfindel golpeó la puerta tres veces y ésta se abrió pesadamente ante los dos elfos, cada costado de la puerta estaba vigilado por dos elfos, ataviados con bellas vestiduras, un fino arco y una temible espada que Legolas pudo entrever al pasar cerca de ellos. Lo que Legolas vio lo deslumbró aun mas por que, aunque su morada en Bosque Negro era igual de hermosa nunca había conocido con anterioridad unos aposentos a su vez bellos, a su vez imponentes y grandioso y a cualquier lugar al que mirase Legolas, todos eso pequeños detalles le deleitaban y le hacían olvidar sus propios pensamientos.

Todos observaron al príncipe elfo, no cabía duda de que era bello como en los poemas se cantaba, como se decía boca a boca, y para los elfos ver al príncipe era una maravilla pues parecía ser un joven inquieto e inocente que miraba hacia todos lados maravillándose, moviendo los ojos y girando la cabeza, nadie lo interrumpía porque a ellos les gustaba ver como Legolas se deleitaba tan fácilmente con pequeñas maravillas. Elrond se encontraba en la misma estancia, sentado con gran solemnidad observando al elfo que se acercaba lentamente, no le disgustaba su interés y de algún modo lo llenaba de gracia pero finalmente decidió que era hora de interrumpirlo, levantó la mano y todos los murmullos de aquel aposento se acallaron. Legolas se percató de la expectación que había surgido alrededor de él, levantó los ojos y allí estaba Elrond sentado, se apresuró y finalmente se hincó a pies de Elrond.

-Levántate – dijo Elrond y Legolas obedeció, levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos profundos e infinitos ojos del medio elfo. Elrond se puso de pie e hizo que Legolas y Glorfindel lo siguieran a una habitación contigua, allí entraron y cuando estuvieron cerradas las puertas, Elrond abrazó a Legolas.

-Me alegra que hallas llegado a salvo, aun te recuerdo cuando habíais sido tan solo un bebé –

-Gracias – contestó Legolas un poco aturdido pero agradecido con Elrond – Mi padre, el Rey Thranduil me ha enviado para traer a salvo esta carta – Sacó un pergamino debidamente sellado de uno de sus bolsillos y lo entregó a manos de Elrond – Lamento la tardanza-.

- No os preocupéis por pequeñeces, estáis a salvo y es lo importante.- miró la carta y luego la guardó –Cuéntame por favor, ¿como has estado tu y tus compañeros?-.

-Señor- dijo Legolas – Perdonarás que no traiga conmigo buenas noticias sobre ese asunto porque he de decirte que fuimos atacados en varias ocasiones, más por negligencia que por otra causa- y fue en ese momento cuando recordó a Anariel – y uno de nosotros, es decir una compañera ha sido herida, o… en realidad no sabemos que es lo que ocurre con ella – y Legolas escondió su rostro entre las blancas manos.

Elrond arrugó la nariz. –Eso no puede ser posible, ¿porque una misiva en tiempos tan peligrosos trae consigo a una doncella? ¿No ves acaso las consecuencias de vuestro mal obrar?-. Legolas bajó la mirada y asintió. – Señor, a ti es al único al que puedo acudir y suplico que puedas ayudar a nuestra compañera-.

-Glorfindel llévame e ella-

Glorfindel abrió la puerta y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, en la retaguardia se abría paso Elrond junto a Legolas siguiendole, de pronto llegaron a una casa que parecía ser las casas de curación de Imladris. Anariel estaba acostada en uno de los lechos, las doncellas elfo de aquel lugar había dispuesto agua, víveres y le habían cambiado el ropaje masculino por uno femenino y Legolas la vio como la había conocido en Bosque Negro y añoró esos momentos con su amiga, no quería que nada malo le pudiera ocurrir.

Elrond se arrodilló cerca del lecho y revisó su temperatura, tomó la presión de una de sus muñecas y pidió algunas hierbas, las doncellas se apuraron por complacer sus ordenes y por ver a la doncella guerrero despierta. Legolas entre todo el alboroto pasó desapercibido, escondido bajo las sombras que se proyectaban en un rincón de la habitación, y allí estaba ella aun dormía mientras a Legolas el cansancio, el hambre y el sueño lo iban dominando, lentamente hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Legolas caminaba por un sendero, era demasiado oscuro y demasiado angosto y sentía que no podía respirar bien, jadeó un poco y luego se arrepintió porque sentía que en aquel funesto silencio, cualquier minúscula imprudencia podría cobrarle la muerte, así que siguió caminando sigilosamente, sus ojos ahora se adaptaban a la oscuridad y pudo divisar todo lo que tenía enfrente y descubrió que no caminaba solo, otras figuras abrazadas por la sombra caminaban delante de él, parecía que caminaban junto a él algunos adultos y otros al parecer unos niños, nadie hablaba y el silencio era demasiado incomodo, hasta que algo lo irrumpió.

-¡orcos!- gritó una de las sombras de adelante. Y Señaló a un lugar al que parecía ser un agujero entre la piedra. Legolas miró hacia abajo, era un precipicio, se asustó un poco y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que caminaba por un puente casi sin fin, de aquel agujero empezaron a brotar flechas y cada una de ellas parecía traspasar el cuerpo de Legolas. Entonces, de un momento a otro el fuego apareció, abrazando el cuerpo de Legolas.

- ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! – gritó despertándose. Abrió los ojos y sentado cerca de él estaba Odín y Darón. Se incorporó y miró hacia alrededor.

- Amigo, susto el que nos has hecho pasar, caíste en la fiebre y desmejoraste mucho a mediados de la noche pero Elrond te atendió después de cuidar a Anariel y ahora los dos están, podría decir bien- dijo Odín.

- Anariel ¿Qué pasó con ella? Estaba sentado esperando a su recuperación y caí dormido –

- Así es – aseguró Darón – Pero ella, ella no está del todo bien, aunque tal vez si te ve recuerde algo-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Ven conmigo-. Odín le tomó del brazo al todavía aturdido elfo y lo condujo por los hermosos pasillos de madera hasta que se encontraron en las habitaciones de las casas de curación.

- Allí está-. Le señaló.

El se acercó, la contempló un instante, estaba dormida y aun a pesar de romper con el sueño de la doncella, Legolas no se pudo contener y la abrazó fuertemente y unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Entonces la separó y la miró profundamente a los ojos, pero entonces le pareció que sus ojos lucían vacíos y distantes y se preguntó la causa de ello. Entonces ella lo miró, pero fue una mirada gélida que él no podría olvidar hasta que pasará mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo ella finalmente.

Legolas aun no lo podía creer, habían pasado tres días y el estado de Anariel no mejoraba, había despertado pero algo habían hecho los orcos de tal forma que ella no recordaba ni quien era. Ella mientras tanto seguía siendo atendida por las doncellas de las casas de curación y habían decidido llamarla la doncella guerrero, muchas veces Odín intentó explicarles que su verdadero nombre era Anariel pero al parecer a ellas no les importó demasiado y la siguieron llamando como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

Odín no se encontraba en la estancia, estaba tan maravillado con aquel lugar que decidió explorarlo en compañía de los elfos de Imladris, Darón en cambio desaparecía largos ratos sin que Legolas supiera exactamente que era lo que sucedía, así que Legolas pasaba largas horas mirando desconsolado el horizonte y otras tantas junto con Anariel, en ocasiones él la hacía reír y ella a él, aunque en el fondo se seguía sintiendo triste pues lo único que ella recordaba hasta entonces era su broche.

-¿Quien eres?-

-Soy Legolas, tu amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-No, pero quiero saber donde está mi broche que imita a una mariposa en vuelo, estoy segura que me lo obsequió alguien muy querido y no quisiera perderlo-

Era lo único que recordaba y todos se alegraron por un momento, pero inmediatamente la tristeza los invadió ya que las esperanzas se esfumaron al observar que después de ello no hubo ningún avance. Legolas tenía el broche en la mano, tomó el cabello gentilmente, lo entrelazó y allí le apuntó el broche, entonces ella le agradeció y siguió durmiendo apaciblemente.

Legolas recordó ese instante al mirar meditativo hacia el horizonte, bajó la mirada y en el jardín vio que Darón se escabullía por detrás de unos frondosos arbustos, pero también vio cerca de él a Elrond, hacía cuatro días que no hablaba con él, la última vez que lo hicieron hablaron de Anariel, de su estancia en Imladris y de la carta que él mismo había entregado.

La carta susurró Legolas y las imágenes volvieron a su mente.

-Legolas, siéntate por favor – le pidió ELrond con gentileza. –Sé que eres joven pero en este momento estás a cargo de tu pequeña misiva y aunque lograron la entrega de la carta de tu padre sucedió algo muy grave como bien sabes- Legolas asintió. –Ya escuché todos los detalles del viaje y me doy cuenta de las terribles fallas que cometieron, entre ellas y la mas grave fue traer con ustedes a una doncella que pudo haber muerto durante el viaje…-

-Pero, ella nos engañó – protestó Legolas.

-Ya lo sé- y suavizando el rostro y buscando las palabras adecuadas prosiguió –No obstante, ustedes debieron haberse dado cuenta del engaño, se suponía que el combatiente que los acompañaría era un guía, conocía el camino, en cambio Anariel no, solo había estado en imladris en dos ocasiones y tuvieron suerte que hallan podido llegar sin perderse y sin tener mas percances-. Legolas asintió. –Además, olvidaron instalar guardias en las noches, Gandalf me lo comentó, llegó esta mañana y me confesó que ustedes descansaron durante la noche sin dejar a alguien en vigilancia-

Legolas se sintió un poco ofendido pero Elrond tenía la razón, habían cometido aquel grave error y hubiera sido fatal para la pequeña compañía sin experiencia.

-Aun así – Siguió hablando Elrond – demostraron su valentía y eso lo hicieron al llegar a este sitio. Anariel – Elrond meditó un poco y prosiguió – Ella se encuentra bien, pero tardará mucho tiempo antes de que recuerde quien es realmente, tal vez años, no lo puedo saber pero la maldad de los orcos no lo puedo combatir yo Legolas, por más que lo intente, pero estará en buenas manos en Imladris, no te preocupes-

Legolas lo interrumpió - ¿Qué queréis decir? – preguntó apremiante Legolas – digo, ¿Qué queréis decir al referirte que estará en buenas manos durante unos días en imladris? ¿quizá meses?...-

-Quizá mas – apremió Elrond.

Legolas parecía indignado pero decidió no seguir preguntando, Elrond prosiguió: - Legolas, en estos momentos es por lo que menos deberíais preocuparte… - se inclinó hacía delante y prosiguió: - estamos ante un evento importante, la cosas van a dejar de ser lo que no conocemos, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas.. la carta que me escribió tu padre es importante, mas de lo que tu mismo creéis, por esa razón fue tan importante que alguien de la confianza del rey decidiera traerla, por eso tu habías sido elegido, sin embargo, tienes que regresar una carta de mi parte al rey Thranduil, descansa unos días y luego partiréis – cuando Legolas se disponía a salir de la habitación Elrond dijo: - Y Anariel tendrá que pasar algún tiempo en Imladris así que no podrás partir con ustedes -.

Legolas había estado pensando en aquellas palabras que le resultaron tan amargas, el siguiente día partirían a Amon Thranduil nuevamente, Legolas debía recordar que seguía siendo soldado del reino del Bosque Verde y no debía desobedecer ordenes, mañana partirían si eso era necesario.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo observando los jardines de Imladris que decidió pasar nuevamente por la habitación de Anariel, hablar un rato con ella podría tanto animarle el corazón a él como a ella.

Legolas entró a la habitación donde vio a Anariel sentada contemplando la ventana que miraba hacia los jardines, parecía triste, al parecer, la perdida de memoria había hecho que su animo decayera de tal forma que no parecía ser la misma, los pensamientos le turbaban la mente al igual de la inquietud acerca de su propia identidad. Legolas se acercó, se sentó junto a ella tomándole una mano le dijo:

-¿Porque te ves tan triste? Si Eru nos ha obsequiado un día tan bello como este, hace mucho que no veíamos un día como este en el Bosque Verde-.

-Por favor no me habléis de lugares que no conozco – luego agregó – Entiende por favor, que para mí ha sido imposible recordar de los lugares que piden que recuerde y el día parece no animarme, pues no encuentro esa luz de la que tanto me habláis, solo encuentro en mi camino oscuridad, no solo en mi mente sino también en los días que han transcurrido mientras sigo sola entre estas monótonas cuatro paredes-.

-¿Acaso estás aburrida? – preguntó con gentileza. Ella no dijo nada mientras bajaba la mirada. – Entonces ven conmigo, vayámonos de esta habitación por algunas horas, en este lugar no recordaras nada ni crearas nuevos recuerdos, y además esta actividad tan inoficiosa pueda que te haga daño -.

- Pero Elrond.. – protestó ella. Legolas la miró por un instante y la jaló al umbral de la puerta, se asomó despacio y vio que una cabeza rubia se escondía después de doblar uno de los pasillos. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Anariel y la llevó por los distintos pasillos de la casa de Elrond, salieron por una de las puertas traseras que estaban astutamente escondidas y dieron con el pico de una montaña, allí se sentaron sobre la hierba mientras observaban poco a poco la caída del sol.

- Yo te quiero decir algo especial – dijo Legolas en un momento.

- No lo digáis ahora por favor, puede que esto te suene ingrato, pero pienso y quiero que lo que me tengáis que decir dilo cuando yo haya recuperado la memoria, si deseas, espérame hasta entonces-

Legolas calló, se dio cuenta de que tan sabias eran esas palabras en ese momento y decidió hacer lo que ella pedía mientras contemplaba el hermoso atardecer. Después bajo la custodia de las estrellas, Legolas le relató a Anariel de todas las cosas que hacían cuando estaban en el Bosque Verde, lo que era la vida allí y además relató con cada detalle muchas de las historias antiguas que Legolas se sabía bien haciendo además una actuación de cada escena con gran credibilidad y logró arrancar una que otra sonrisa de la boca de Anariel. Allí pasaron largas horas hablando hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de volver antes de que Elrond llegara a darse cuenta.

Cuando volvieron de su expedición de la montaña, Legolas le explicó con breves palabras el dialogo que había sostenido con Elrond hacía ya cuatro días, y también le revelo que al día siguiente él, Odín y Darón debían volver al Bosque Verde para llevar la nueva carta que era de gran importancia.

- No quiero que te vayas – le confesó Anariel – sin ti los días me parecerán eternos sin alguien que pueda acompañarme – y en sus ojos se pudo ver gran tristeza.

- No te preocupéis por mí y mucho menos por ti, verás que la vida en Imladris puede llegar a ser tan hermosa como en el bosque verde, pero he de confesarte que el Bosque me llama y tengo que cumplir con mi deber ante mi padre -.

Anariel no dijo mas, se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, Legolas empezó a cantar una canción con la que Anariel se fue durmiendo poco a poco, la melodía parecía triste sin embargo se quedó dormida antes de saber cual era el final.

--

_Bajo la mirada de las estrellas…_

_Te conocí por primera vez_

_Te vi cantar y bailar,_

_Y bajo su custodio te amé_

_Para jamás olvidar _

_Por que tu piel era tan pálida como la hiel _

_Tan dulce como el aroma de la flor_

_Y tus cabellos como el dorado del sol_

_Heme aquí, otra vez, bajo la mirada de las estrellas_

_Son las mimas estrellas que asisten a la tristeza de mi corazón._

La melodiosa arpa dejó de cantar al igual que su autor permanecía en silencio en la pequeña butaca tallada en madera y recamada en oro. Una lágrima saltó de los ojos verdes de Darón y una ráfaga de viento agitó su corazón. Se encontraba en un pequeño círculo bordeado por flores silvestres y briznas de plata mientras que la luz pálida vagaba por su antojo en el lugar donde los pequeños que flotaban en el aire besaban su cabello y su piel. Una mano tocó suavemente su hombro, Darón contempló hacía atrás, con incredibilidad descubrió que se trataba precisamente de Amarië.

Darón trató de hablar, expresar con palabras todas sus emociones exaltadas por ese momento, pero Amarië le hizo callar gentilmente con un gesto, su rostro se acercó lentamente hacia los ojos de esmeralda, una respiración vaporea envolvió el rostro y los rozados labios se posaron sobre el Laquendi perturbado, sellando una promesa de perpetuo amor, sus manos rodearon el rostro de Darón mientras que él la tomaba con dulzura entre sus brazos y la recostaba sobre un mullido sillón que tenía cerca repisado en seda. Entonces Amerië se deslizó hacia los brazos de Darón.


End file.
